


Legend Of The Ice Dragons

by Endoura_WolfQueen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragonslayer Gray, Gray doesn't like Natsu at first, M/M, Might be mpreg, Seme Natsu, Uke Gray, dragon language is being used, mention of skyrim, mentions of mpreg, my OC is an exceed, some changes to Gray's past, the time line is not linear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoura_WolfQueen/pseuds/Endoura_WolfQueen
Summary: When Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Lucy go on a mission that had too do with the area freezing over at times.  They find an ice dragonslayer by the name of Gray with his Exceed Eclipse locked up in a dark guild.  But what's surprising is that Gray is a submissive unmated male ice dragon which is extremely rare and Natsu's hoping too be the one that mates him.  Will he succeed in his quest too mate with the dragon or will Gray's lack of communication lead him no where?





	1. The Mission And The Dream

The day was going fine for Fairy Tail everyone drinking, eating, and brawling. Yep today was like any other and Lucy hated it. Yes she loved Fairy Tail with all her heart but sometimes everyone was just too rowdy. She was looking at the mission board when a request caught her eye. The request stated strange environmental phenomena with the atmosphere getting colder then usual and it was summer. This raise Lucy's expectations as she daydreamed of being the wizard that solved the phenomena and be praised by all the people in the village. As she was daydreaming while holding the request Erza walked up and took the paper. Lucy was about to reprimand the person till she saw it was just Erza and backed off shyly. Erza looked over the request folded it then turned to Lucy.

"This seems to be a good mission. Enough pay for each of us and quite the mystery. Good choice Lucy."

Erza gently patted Lucy's head but to Lucy it wasn't all that gentle but for Erza it was. Erza told Lucy to tell Natsu that tomorrow they would be leaving for the mission and to be ready by 7:00 in the morning sharp no excuses. Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu who was talking to Happy about the best fish. Tapping his shoulder too get his attention Natsu turned and smiled at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy. What is it?"

"We have a mission that deals with a village undergoing some strange phenomena . . ."

Natsu gave her a confused look at the word. Lucy just sighed and tried to reiterate.

"So strange weather. They said that the grounds been freezing up and plants are dying from the cold. Which is strange since it is summer. For all we know it could be just so rouge ice mages practicing. But we won't know for sure till we get there and investigate."

Natsu just nodded with Happy on his shoulder. Lucy infromed both to be at the train station at 7:00 sharp the next morning. Natsu's face immediate fell at the name of any of his worst enemies. Any form of transportation. All three went home to get ready for the trip. At her house Lucy started running through all the clothes and things she would need.

"Well if it's true I absolutely taking a coat with me and some heavy clothing. But also some good looking clothes as well."

Lucy took out her suitcase and started to gather her clothes remembering to put her coat and heavier clothes in first so she didn't forget them like she always did and had too rely on Horologium to shield her from the cold or cuddle close to Natsu for warmth. The guy was practically a bonfire. With Natsu he got started on packing food and extra clothes. He was very exited but also not about this mission. He was exited that he had the possibility he would be fighting but he had to ride a train. With everything packed Natsu told Happy he was going on a walk and will come back when he's ready for bed. Happy nods and curls up in his bed by the fire. Natsu walked out into the forest and started for a clearing that had a pond in it. Once at the pond he sat at the back and started remembering Igneel and about the other dragons that might still be around. Closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh warm air he started too drift off and dream.

~Natsu's Dream~

When Natsu opened his eyes he saw he was in an ice cave. Strange he mostly dreams of being in Igneel's cave in a volcano. Why was he dreaming of an ice cave? The flooding of questions stopped went he saw movement near what he guessed was the entrance of the cave. Turning his gaze to it he saw an old dragon come into the part he was sitting. The dragon was female and he felt like she had a motherly comfort come from her. She slowly laid down next to him and her body around his and looked to him with foggy crystal blue eyes. She seemed familiar but Natsu couldn't place her name. She sighed and gently nudged him to her belly and laid her wing down to cover him. She sighed again but she seemed content with where he was but as he looked into her eye he saw sadness but she smiled in a dragon like way and licked him to show her love for him. But it was what she said that made this all make sense.

"Goodnight my little one. Goodnight Gray. I love you."

Then his lips moved on their own say words he never spoke in a voice that was not his.

"Goodnight Isis. I love you too, momma."

'Gray' then leaned forward and hugged Isis's head and curled up near it. Then 'Gray' closed his eyes.

~End Dream~

Natsu woke surprised by his dream. His had was touching the water. Getting up he started to head home and started thinking on what the dream meant. He had heard stories about the Ice Dragon queen Isis from Igneel but when ever he asked about her Igneel would always get a sad and disappointed look on his face like he didn't something wrong and doesn't want to tell him. Entering his house again he saw Happy sleeping on a pillow by the fire. Just seeing Happy crashed out made Natsu want to sleep more as well. Besides the trip is going to be a long one and just thinking on how far it is Natsu knew the girls would be wanting to take the train and that would make him lose a lot of sleep. Yawning he stretched his arms get sat in his hammock to catch as much sleep as he could before the inevitable train ride he'll try to get out of.


	2. Black Ice Castle

The train ride was horrible Natsu was dry heaving out the window because he couldn't stay in the bathroom because of other people having to use it. Erza refused to knock him out not wanting a repeat of what happened during the Lullaby mission. Lucy was being pestered by Happy about fish. Could it get any worse was her thought. The train came to an abrupt halt making everyone shift and having Natsu land on Lucy's lap still dry heaving. Lucy squealed and violently pushed Natsu to the ground. Erza got up from her seat reaching for the door when it opened suddenly. The conductor was a wrinkled man in a blue and gold suit and hat and he was wiping the side of his head. He spoke in a low raspy voice befitting his appearance.

"I'm sorry but due to the snow covering the tracks their's no way the train can move forward. I'm afraid you'll have to travel the rest of the way on foot. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience."

He bowed and Erza gently smiled and thanked him for getting them this far. Lucy sighed and covered herself in a huge fluffy coat and pulled warm sweatpants over her shorts and heavy duty snow boots. She was prepared for this mission having read the conditions in advance. Natsu was dragged out of the train by Happy holding him by the back of his vest. From all the dry heaving Natsu was drained of all his energy. When the team came off the train they stepped on the ground and the crunch of snow was heard. Then they sank into the snow that was up to their necks. Lucy was not prepared for this. The train conductor came to the door and before closing it he threw some snowshoes next to the team saw it was compensation for taking this job and for not getting to the next station. The train backed out of the snow drift and left a long line in the snow. After about ten minutes of trying and finally succeeding in putting on their snowshoes they trekked to the village of Snowdin. It was know for its long green summers and harsh winters but this was crazy! 

"This is horrible! How long till we get to Snowdin Erza?"

"Just a few more miles Lucy."

"You said that the last time!"

"Aww come on Lucy this is nothing."

"A-a-a-aye."

Sighing tiredly Lucy trekked on with her team and finally some warm lights came into view. With renewed vigor Lucy tried to speed towards the town in sight. But it was hard to do with the snowshoes on. But eventually they came to an in and the receptionist welcomed them and asked if they had a reservation. Erza walked up to her and told her they were here to solve the weather problem. The receptionist ohhed and showed them to their two suites. Both rooms were the same having two beds, a small fireplace with wood stacked up on the side, and a comfy looking couch. They thanked the receptionist and went to bed to regain their strength from the long trek in the deep snow. Natsu laid down on the queen sized bed looking out the window to the star filled sky and the lonely moon gazing at him. The warm blankets gave him security and lulled him to sleep.

~Dream~

His eyes opened to the ice cave again but he was now sitting in the mouth of the cave with the snow falling lightly on the snow drifts already there. The air was crisp and clean with no smell of pollution. The pine trees surrounding the mouth but didn't take away the beauty of the moonlit snow banks. He looked up to the stars in the sky. When he saw the moon this time he didn't see it as lonely he saw it as a all watching mother keeping him safe. Then the most beautiful lights colored the sky in red, orange, and yellow ribbons. A smile stretched across his face. It was like the sky was ablaze trying to impress the cold and icy moon. Fire and ice as lovers always in the sky. An itch came from his skin on his face, arms, sides, and legs. Looking down he saw scales but they didn't look like Igneel's they looked more like Isis' from his first dream. They were a crystal white blue and shimmered at the barest touch of any light making them glitter with a rainbow of colors. Natsu realized that this must be 'Gray' again. 'Gray's' eyes turned towards the sky again and a shadow of a dragon was flying towards the ice cave. A smile stretched across 'Gray's' face again as he turned and looked at an ice covered rock. His reflection shown. He had pale skin and midnight blue hair paired with sparkling cobalt eyes. 

~End Dream~

The sun's rays danced across Natsu's eyes making him open them. Bolting up right he recalled the dream. 'Gray' was a dragonslayer and was mothered by the ice dragon queen Isis. But that's all he knew. Igneel never told him anything about what would happen to him as he matured along with his inner dragon. The inner dragon was purring and whining wanting to meet the possible link to its father. The idea of a new dragonslayer that knew more about Igneel excited Natsu. The sound of a metal covered fist knocked on his door. It was Erza coming to get his lazy butt up. Sighing he dragged himself out of the soft warm bed and walked out. The inn was very warm and cozy. The dinning hall had a stone chimney with a warm fire crackling with a pot of stew being tended to by a woman in a white and red tavern dress with a dirty apron. On her hip rested a steel dagger with a white blue crystal in it? Why did that crystal look so familiar? Shaking the thought away Natsu sat with Lucy, Erza, and Happy. The wench came round with a pot full of the stew that was being cooked by the fire. With everyone getting a bowl full she left and brought some drinks. The liquid she poured was a rich honey color and smelled warm. Before she left Erza spoke.

"Excuse me but what is this that you served us?"

The wench turned around again holding the platter that carried the jug holding the drink.

"The stew is fish, venison, potato stew. And the drink is mead. Is there something else you'd like?"

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"More food!"

Natsu held his now empty bowl. The wench shook her head and spoke politely.

"I'm terribly sorry buy I can't do that. You see with all the snow and cold in our summer at the moment we haven't had any summer foods ready for harvest. To conserve the food every person in the village must only eat one bowl of stew per meal."

The team looked at each other and mentally thought the same thing.

'This is bad. We need to do something so these people don't starve.'

And so Lucy turned to the wench asking the question of most importance.

"So where is all this snow and cold coming from."

The wench walked towards the window by the front door. Wiped off the condensation and pointed outside.

"It all comes from the old castle. It was owned by the Kuroyuki family centuries ago. But one night when the northern lights didn't appear in the starry sky this summer the snowstorm started and hasn't ended yet. We fear that the ice dragon has been killed or captured making the gods punish us for not saving it. When some men braved the journey to its sacred cave all they found was blood and a necklace with ice dragon scales. So we feared the worst. Please find who ever is doing this and save our village."

The wench turned back to the group of four holding out the necklace. It was a silver chain with ice blue scales hanging form it. It was so gorgeous one would never want to take their eyes off of it. But with a new resolve Natsu ask the one question on his mind.

"What was the name of the ice dragon."

"We call her Queen Isis ruler of the star filled sky."

A look of determination crossed Natsu face as he grabbed the necklace end set off for the black castle on the mountain covered in ice and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Wow. I've been dead for a while. Well don't worry I've just been dealing with hell school but once my finals are done I'll start volunteering at my mom's work and driving the car so I can get my license. So I'm sorry I'm not as active but I will try to upload chapters as fast as I can. I'm just really lazy busy with other thinks in my life. So sorry please be patient and I'll upload as much as I can this summer. Promise with the red string of fate.)


	3. Dragon Scale Necklace And The Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Now just a heads up in this fic Gray is not and I repeat not going to be like himself. He never met Ur he was raised by Isis the ice dragon after she saved him from Deliora's attack on his village that is near Snowdin. He will only strip if he's too hot but he will be doing it knowingly but won't care because he's burning up. He won't be wearing his cross necklace but the one up top. It's made from Isis' scales also for more information I would think that people would hunt down certain dragons for their scales. Why you ask well here. Ice dragon scales no matter if it's just one or hundreds protects against freezing weather and fire dragon scales protect against scorching hot weather. It's only the weather not magic attacks. So in this I will be giving Lucy a necklace and new earrings later tiny insignificant spoilers. Any way let's get on with the show. Oh and I also have a tendency to put at least one of my OCs every story I write so you've been fore warned.) Here's the necklace. ===>https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1b/5b/dd/1b5bdd9553ce300 a1f16730117acc9eb.jpg

The trek to the ice dragon cave was long and tiring . . . for Lucy that is. She was extremely tempted to call Horilogium but decided (read : Erza 'persuaded') to conserve her magic. So most of the time she was whining about the razor like snowflakes in the wind. The jeweled night sky and pearl like moon barely being shown due to the constant storm. Happy was being held by Natsu as they neared the entrance of the ice cave. Lucy gave a sigh of relief at the thought of getting out of the raging blizzard and sitting next to Natsu furnace like body. Once they all entered the cave it was dark with no moonlight to touch the crystal ice rocks to shine giving the cave any light. Natsu lite a fist with his flames making the rocks catch the light and bathing the cave in an orange, red, and yellow glow. The light made the place look like eerie and just not right like it was suppose to be lite with a soft cool color than the bright colors of natural fire. The now lite cave made everyone there shiver at the colors. Taking a case off of her cart Erza pulled out some lacrima infused with light magic and told Natsu to grab the sticks scattered across the ground and Lucy to get the twine. They worked with Natsu keeping the light till their torches were constructed. The flame went out and the cave was now bathed in the white light emitted by the crystal spheres now making it look mystical and beautiful. With the better light source they continued deeper into the cave. It was quiet aside from their feet connecting to the ground. It was surprisingly warm in the cave to Lucy's enjoyment but she didn't mind. They were warm, dry, and safe from the howling storm winds. But once they started to get to the end of the cave patches of color started littering the floor, walls, and ceiling. They looked like splatters from something. But once they reached the back of the cave something no one expected lie on the ground by the wall. The shimmering of icy blue scales, the almost transparent wings, the tough but also delicate horns, and sharp claws and teeth. There was no mistaking it. It was a dragon and not just any dragon it was the ice dragon queen Isis. Her once strong and graceful body sat sprawled on the floor of her own cave with puddles of her dried and frozen blood around her. Lucy held her hand to her mouth with tears flooding her chocolate colored eyes. Erza stood as a stone at the once mighty beast on the ground dead. Happy stared on at the still beautiful creature even in death she was majestic covered in her blood. Natsu was the only one who dared move closer to her lifeless body. On closer inspection he gazed at the cause for her death. Her body was ripped open, scales and bones cracked to get at the inside of her body. Her heart was missing. The muscle was ripped out of her body making her live no more. Moving to her face he saw her clouded eyes open and they seemed to be forever frozen in a stat of pain and worry. She must have been trying to protect something to have ended up like this. He reached out and closed her eyes hoping that it would help put his mind at ease and he prayed that she would find peace. The team left the innermost chamber of the ice cave going back to the main entrance that allowed one to see the storm outside of the mouth. They sat around the campfire planning on staying in the cave for the night. The sight of the slain dragon in the back of the cave still in there minds. It made them all uneasy. The thought of who or whatever could've kill the dragon made Natsu sick to his stomach. Then he was reminded of his dream the night before when he saw a child in the reflection of the ice rock. Gray where was he when that happened? Did he even know what happened? Natsu hoped against all else that he didn't see Isis die right in front of his own eyes. Being exhausted the team settled down to sleep. But sleep still didn't come easy. Images of the dragon corpse further in the cave still walked their memories. But eventually their exhaustion won the battle. Once Natsu closed his eyes a number of dreams flashed across his mind's eye.

~Dream~

He was opening his eyes but everything was cloudy and dulled but he was broke when he heard sounds bouncing off the walls of the cave. Lifting his head off the ground he found he was taller. Confused he questioned why everything was the way it was till he figured he was viewing the world thru Isis' eyes. Isis got up and slowly walked the cave her claws scrapping the ice and rock under her. Once she entered the main room of the cave she found a teenage Gray sitting at the mouth and singing to the sky. Walking over to sit by him at the mouth. When she sat Gray stopped singing and looked up at her. His cobalt eyes were red and bloodshot. She lowered herself to his level and wrapped him in her tail and one wing. She was his mother she didn't talk she wanted him to talk first so that he could overcome it on his own. Gray hugged her tail and started to speak but in a language that Natsu didn't know but understood perfectly.

"Isis why won't nust bo? Nis nust siiv zu'u ko naan?(Isis why won't they come? Can't they find me at all?)"

Isis puffed frosty air from her nose making the frost crystals appear in Gray's hair. She growled softly not being threatening just comforting to her child. Rubbing the tip of her snout on his cheek as tears continued falling from his eyes. Then she spoke the same language that Natsu didn't know but understood perfectly.

"Maybe nust just aren't ready nu. Nust fen siiv hi soon ni worry dii kiir.(Maybe they just aren't ready yet. They'll find you soon don't worry my child.)"

Gray sniffled and hugged her snout feeling more at ease from her words. After the hug Isis spoke again.

"What lost hi lovaas dii kiir?(What were you singing my child?)"

"Fin lovaas hi always lovaas wah zu'u. Hi mindok fin gein do fin Dovahkiin.(The song you always sing to me. You know the one about the Dragonborn.)"

"Ahh geh zu'u mindok daar gein. Hi mindok ko aan sense hi los Dovahkiin ol pruzah.(Ahh yes I know that one. You know in a sense you are Dragonborn as well.)"

"Really?(Really?)"

"Oh geh. Hi tinvaak ko fin tongue do dovah ahrk hi dreh lost fin suleyk do gein yourself.(Oh yes. You speak in the tongue of dragons and you do have the power of one yourself.)"

Gray sniffed again and hugged Isis once more. Isis grumbled happily and started rubbing Gray's stomach with her nose. This action made Gray start giggling and trying to push her head away from his person. After the tickling they both withdrew back into the cave to stay warm and go to sleep.

The sound of heavy footfalls woke Isis from sleep and with her sudden movement it woke Gray as well.

"What los folaas Isis?(What is wrong Isis?)"

"Zu'u los ni sure. Quick get behind zu'u.(I am not sure. Quick get behind me.)"

Gray did as instructed and crawled over her belly and back to slide down her scales to the ground. She dropped her head over her front legs to feign sleep. Then the glow of flaming torches showed in the distance giving the cave the eerie glow again. Isis resisted the temptation to curl up more feeling it would alert the new comers. They entered the room her and Gray slept with chains held in their hands. She didn't move till they tried clamping them on her. She roared making them fall back for a moment before they rushed her. They shouted indiscriminately.

"Get the boy!"

"Chain her up!"

"What are you doing get moving!"

A clash of magic flew throughout the cave till one voice rang above the commotion.

"I would stop if I were you foul beast."

Isis swung her head to the sound of the voice to see a man grinning victoriously at what she didn't know till small grunts could be heard. Lowering her gaze slightly she saw the man's hand grasping Gray's neck with a knife's tip pointed at the hollow of his throat. When the man spoke with confidence dripping off of his words.

"I know you understand me perfectly so listen and listen well. Do as I say and the boy won't be hurt. Got it?"

Isis growled but nodded her understanding to the man. The man removed the knife but still had a firm hold of Gray's neck.

"Sit."

Isis sat.

"Good girl, now let my men chain you up."

As the men were approaching her she growled as they hooked up the chains. Her eyes never leaving Gray and the man. Gray strained to speak with the man's hand around his throat but he spoke.

"Why los hi letting niin dreh daar? Zu'u fen kos yuvon just dreh something Isis.(Why are you letting them do this? I'll be fine just do something Isis.)"

"Nid! Just stay mulhaan ahrk let niin dreh ol nust please. Zu'u ni laan saan hi ol pruzah Gray.(No! Just stay still and let them do as they please. I don't want to lose you as well Gray.)"

With that the chains were secured and pulled down tight forcing Isis to lay on the ground with her chest exposed. The man holding Gray backed out as he spoke to his men.

"You know what to do and what to get. Once done get to the castle."

The men nodded and then blocked the view of the man and Gray. With them out of the cave the other men smiled holding a sword.

"Time to say goodnight monster."

As the sword was swung down towards her heart she let her final words leaver her mouth.

"Goodbye Gray. Zu'u los krosis nii drey oblaan med daar just mindok zu'u fen always love hi kiir.(Goodbye Gray. I am sorry it has to end like this just know I will always love you child.)"

The flash of the sword as it struck her chest and then everything went black.

~End Dream~

Natsu woke up in a cold sweat panting. That had been the most emotional dream her experienced. Only when water started dripping onto his hand did e know he was crying. He didn't know what to believe what was real.

'Is that what really happened to the ice dragon queen? If so why?'

His thoughts swam through his head making his brain throb. After a few minutes the others started to rouse from their sleep. Quickly Natsu dried his face and cleared his throat. With the team now fully awake and breakfast cooking over their small fire no one spoke a word. This mission was draining them to the cores and quickly especially for Natsu. Finding a dragon's corpse and the dreams were taking a toll on his mood. When Happy was finished cooking his fish and he set it down to cool he pulled out the dragon scale necklace out of his little green sack and stared at it.

"I wonder who this belongs too."

"Well who ever lost it and don't want it I'll keep it. I mean it's so gorgeous."

"I'm pretty sure they will still want it Lucy. Especially if it was a present given to them form someone they love."

Lucy sighed knowing no one would give up such a beautiful necklace. As idle chat moved along to cover the foul mood hanging around them all. They finished breakfast and Happy put the necklace back in his little pack sack they set off down the mountain towards an old bridge said to connect the ice dragon's mountain to the castle's mountain. The wind howled and it cut like razors around them. Even Erza was feeling the strain of the walk in the continuous blizzard. But with the bridge in sight they pushed on with minor whining from Lucy. The bridge was old made from nothing but wood planks and rope. It was a miracle it hasn't snapped yet. They all slowly traversed it one by one and eventually made it over in one piece. The castle was just through a path of ancient evergreens that were half buried in snow. The closer they got to the castle the stronger the wind grew if it was even possible.

The black brick castle came into view through the whipping snow making it impossible to see less than a foot in front of your face. Erza pushed to the front of their small group and started shoving the huge doors open. They opened slowly with creaks, squeals, and groans of protest from no use in hundreds of years. With the four now in the castle Erza shut the doors to keep as much wind from coming in. With the doors closed Lucy collapsed to the floor.

"That's it I need a break. This storm is never ending and it took forever just to get to the castle."

Erza nodded her agreement with Lucy saying they needed a to rest and to have lunch. She was mostly just hiding the fact that she was wiped by the storm as well. Also this would be the perfect place at the moment to have a picnic. The four sat on the warm blanket and ate the food laided out around a cheerful Erza who could have an uninterupted picnic. They sat regaining their energy with food and rest no one talking. The mood of the dark and cold castle thick in the air. After their lunch and rest they started up again exploring the castle. It was mostly empty aside from old furniture, dust, and mold. All the paintings had rotted away from time. The stone work thou worn still had an impression of what it once was there still faintly show standing the test of time. The walls were starting to come crumble down leaving holes in the roof and floor as well as letting snow pile up on the ground. All the suits of armor and weapons covered in rust and seemed that if one touched them they would crumble to dust and blow off into the wind.

The castle was huge and Lucy had to stop every so often to regain feeling in her legs and feet. But soon when they opened an old weathered door to a library. This room seemed to be the most untouched of all the castle. Lucy being the avid reader and writer of the group walked in with sparkling brown eyes and a spring in her step. Looking closely at the books they all seemed to be in utterly perfect condition. When she went to grab one of the books her hand was stopped by an invisible barrier. Running her hand across it she could barely feel an etching of a magic circle.

"That explains the perfect condition of all these books and this room. Their all protected by magic. Even after all this time."

The knowledge that no one has seen these books for ages and no one as read them for hundreds of years gave Lucy goosebumps. As she was shuffling around the tall circular room furiously and Erza as well but much calmer. Natsu stood against the wall bored with Happy floating in front of him watching the girls and looking for books about fish. Then Natsu spoke up.

"Hey Happy can I see the dragon scale necklace. Maybe I can get a scent form it."

"Aye sir."

Happy pulled the necklace out and handed it to Natsu and went back to searching for books on fish. As Natsu held the necklace close to his nose trying to catch a scent. The smell that came from it was the smell of crisp ice, freshly frosted ground, vanilla, mint, and most of all it was feminine. Was this Gray's necklace from Isis? And if that was the case was the feminine smell from Isis or him? He didn't know but the scent was so faint it was amazing he picked up that much. But then the sound of Lucy's voice pushed him out of his thoughts.

"I'm so keeping three of these books or more I don't know. I want them all! Erza do you think you can fit all of these in you suitcases?"

Erza just scolded her for being greedy meaning a definite no. Sighing Lucy went back to looking at all the books before her. She decided to take at least six books. One on the history of a place called Skyrim, one on the Dragonborn, a book full of bard lyrics, one on all the dragons ever researched, one full of strange marks, and finally a book with the title 'Legend of The Ice Dragons'. As she pulled it from the shelf the sound of clicking followed by the sound of bricks moving. The stone fire place in the room broke apart and revealed a passage lite by torches leading to stairs further down into the castle.

"Lucy what did you do?"

"Nothing I just wanted some of the books to take back. No one has seen these for ages. And if we don't get any jewels from this job these are my compensation!"

She finished her statement with a pout and her tone said that that was her final decision and nothing could change her mind. Sighing Erza approached the new tunnel and motioned for rest to follow her down the stairs. It was cold and just got colder the more stairs they went down. At the base of the stairs it lead down a long hall. Slowly walking down it they found a steel door at the end of the hall. Grabbing the handle Erza pushed it down and the door opened with no squeak. As they all stepped in the room was lit with blue light all around the circular room. In the center was a metal pedestal lit as a white light. Cages hang from the ceiling some over a pit of fire with a grate over it. Skeletons filled a few of the cages. Along the ceiling as well were metal pipes. On the edge of the circle they curved up and appeared to go outside. But if one followed them to the center of the rooms ceiling they saw an ice blue heart covered in small patches of scales. But the disturbing part was that it still beat and moved. Machines circled the walls and on the wall opposite of the door on the far side of the room were bars. The team walked further into the room still disturbed by the pumping heart that was way to big to be a humans. And approached the bars. Peering through them what they saw all made them gasp hands over their mouths. Laying on the ground was a pale skinned teenager with midnight blue hair in torn up clothes. Cuffs and chains around his wrists, ankles, and around his neck. In a small cage hanging by him was an exceed. Her fur was white and black with gold and red leopard spots and around the near tip of her tail was a cream and gold cuff encrusted with purple jewels in the shape of the moon phases. The loud sound of Lucy dropping her books made the teen crack his eyes open. His cobalt eyes shifted towards them and he spoke in a quiet strained voice.

"Hi fod get out do het us hi get kriaan.(You should get out of here before you get killed.)"

With the unknown language flowing from his tongue before his eyes fall closed again.


	4. The Ice Dragon Sings For A Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : I'll be writing in the dragon language then in the brackets [ ] will be Eclipse translating. In the previous chapters in the ( ) Natsu's brain in the dreams translated. He won't be able to understand very well as he's awake.)

The boy was back with his head laying on his now crossed arms. His cobalt eyes were dull and seemed to be focused on the heart in the ceiling. Ignoring the people in front of his cell and got up to shake the cage holding the exceed. The gentle sway made her curl her tail around herself. When she just curled up tighter he hummed and stuck his hand in to scratch the top of her head. Her big eyes blinked open and she looked at him and reached her little arms out to touch him.

He looked to the group of three people and one exceed in front of cell. This caught the female exceed's attention. Her eyes were red and pacific blue. Then she spoke.

"You shouldn't be here. You'll be killed if they catch you."

"Who are they?"

"The Dragon Priests."

"Dragon Priests!?"

The exceed slowly nodded. Her ears going down as Natsu exclaimed.

"What do you mean by the Dragon Priests?"

"They've gone by many names throughout the years ever since the dragons were around. The Tongues, Blades, and the Akaveri. Their mission is to destroy anything related to dragons. Even the Dragonborns themselves."

"The Dragonborns?"

"Surely you know that there are a few Dragonborns in this world. You're one in fact. One that specializes in fire right?"

"How'd you know."

The exceed laughs dryly. Then she looked to the boy standing by her cage. He was looking at the group out of the corner of his eye. When the attention was back on him he closed his eyes facing away from the group. Erza cleared her throat and looked to the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry to ask but what are the people here doing."

The boy spoke in the language as he did before. It was fluent and smooth but they didn't understand.

"I'm sorry but what was that?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Gray can understand English but when he was younger he learned to speak in the tongue of dovah. Or dragons. I'll translate for now till he relearns English."

Gray huffed and turned to the group again and restarted his statement.

"Nust fus zu'u wah lovaas wah fin heart wah drun fin strun outside ruth. Nii faaz wah lovaas without dinok just fah daar muz nahkriin.[They force me to sing to the heart to make the storm outside rage. It's painful to sing without end just for these peoples revenge.]"

With the translation the team made and 'ohh' shape with their mouths not completely understanding the significance of why Gray would have to sing. The exceed realized this and started explaining.

"You probably haven't learned anything about ice dragons. Well they're most sought out for their scales and their voices. The scales they dragon could be dead or alive. But the voice it has to be alive. And their is never a recording of their voice. They say that if you do hear a recording it would be so awfull your ears bleed."

"But why would anyone do that? What's the purpose for taking them just for their voice?"

Lucy was astounded by this knowledge and frankly disgusted as well. Who kidnaps majestic beast just to hear it sing?

"Do to the soft and chilling nature of their voices a legend was weaved around them. An ice dragon's song can make a storm around them to lure freeze their prey. Or so it's said to go."

As Natsu was about to as another question the sound of heavy boots thunk against the stone ground. Gray's eyes moved to the iron door his face showed nothing but his eyes showed horror and fear. He looked to Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy. He was speaking but Eclipse wasn't translating till the footsteps got closer. Her head turned to the group and she hurriedly spoke.

"Quick you have to hide. They're coming."

"No we're going to get you out of here. Where's the key?!"

Natsu started frantically looking for a key in nearby drawers and on shelves. But Gray reached through the bars just barely reaching Natsu's arm to pull his attention. He spoke in a firm and scared tone his eyes showed fear.

"Dreh ni dreh daar just vonun uv pruzaan yu get out do het! Zu'u been zeim daar zu'u can handle nii.(Do not do that just hide or better yet get out of here! I've been through this I can handle it.)"

They only got the English words out of his speech before Eclipse translated quickly the footfalls getting closer.

"He said to hide and he means it the last people who tried to help us are strung up in the cages on the walls. Just hide please."

Tears started staining her soft looking fur. Just as the boots walked the hall to the room Erza pulled everyone to sit behind a machine. About to settle the door opened with a loud crash from hitting the stone wall. A group of people walked in two in total. An old man and a platinum blonde woman with her hair in a low ponytail.

"How's the storm work going?"

The old man spoke he had a slight lisp as he talked to the woman beside him. Her tone as she spoke was harsh and strong. And the way they spoke to each other showed they've known each other for a long time. They walked over to Gray's cage and opened the cage door. Gray stepped out without any struggle as they pulled his chains.

He was lead to the platform under the heart that still beat. He didn't look up at it in fact he seemed to be avoiding it. The woman passed the exceed to the older man who held her by the fur between her shoulder blades. Her eyes scrunched a little in pain. The blonde woman pulled Gray's head back by his midnight blue hair. His eyes closed as his head was turned to the heart.

"You will sing and make a storm. You will bury these people in snow for worshiping your so called mother. You know you should be alive. Look. Look at what's in front of you."

Gray's eye cracked open. When he was the exposed heart tears started pouring down his cheeks. And cold misty air flowed down across the floor as Gray stared at the bearing heart. Through his eyes he was blood dripping off of it dripping though the glass casing to land on his face, in his eyes and mouth. He could taste the frosty blood and feel it burn his throat even if it was cool to the touch.

They were horrible. Calling him a monster for the magic he knew and for who he called his mother. He only met them briefly in the land she liked to bring him to. The land was cold, full of mountains and pine trees. The only thing colder than them were the people he talked to while in the cities and towns. Dragons roamed the skies there and they spoke while he rode Isis. When they got back she'd add another scale to the necklace she made for him. One scale for every trip back to her home. They went twenty-six times. There were supposed to go this year. But then all this happened.

"Make a harp and sing the song. You know the one we like."

The older man dropped the exceed making her land with a thump. She quickly crawled to Gray and curled up in his lap. His head was pushed back to has towards the machine the Fairy Tail team hide behind. Natsu saw his eyes. He knew. Gray knew what happened to his dragon mother and who did it. The way he looked at the heart proved that he knew. Seeing and knowing all of this made Natsu's blood boil. These people didn't kill a dragon they killed a mother. And they didn't care.

Gray huffed shaking his head as he wove his hands around the chains clinking. An icy mist lightly enveloped his hands and an area in front of him. He whispered words and a harp made from ice in the shape of a dragon with the wings being open to for strings shimmered into existence before him. Eclipse sat in his lap facing the harp she wove her little paws around in the air and silver translucent strings filled the harp. Gray stretched forward till he looked to be hugging the dragon at the front. That's when Lucy whispered.

"Doesn't that look like the dragon form the cave?"

Before anyone could speak the strum of the harp sounded and words came from Gray's mouth.

(Now I know she isn't playing a harp but just pretend and also pretend the voice is male too. Kay thanks here's the song title Tale of the Tongues.)

Alduin's wings they did darken the sky

His roar fury's fire and his scales sharpened scythes

Men ran and they coward, and they fought and they died

They burned and they bled, as they issued their cries

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal

(Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay

And the fierce foe rout when they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn for your blessing we pray)

We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage

Hero on the field of this new war to wage

And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world

Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled

But then came the Tongues on that terrible day

Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray

And all heard the music of Alduin's doom

The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um

And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage

Gave the gift of the Voice ushered in a new Age

And if Aludin's eternal, then eternity's done

For his story is over and the dragons . . . are gone

The song stops with Gray vocalizing with Eclipse who was vocalizing before this little break but Gray started singing again.

And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage

Gave the gift of the Voice ushered in a new Age

And if Alduin's eternal, then eternity's done

For his story is over and the dragons . . . are gone

The song ends and Gray is holding back tears. The English words he spoke weren't as fluid as the ones he spoke in the strange language. He could speak the words in English by he seemed to have spoken in the odd language for most of his life being used to it. It was proved from when he spoke to the group earlier that he knew English but preferred to speak in the language he grew up with.

The woman pushed his head and ordered him to keep singing. As Lucy, Erza, and Happy watched Gray sing the same song over and over Natsu looked up at the heart. With each completion of the song it pumped harder. The pipes connected to it had windows on the sides and he could see the clouds of white shimmering mist passed though them and out to the top. This went on for an hour or so till Gray's words started getting grumbled and lost the smoothness they possessed.

They told Gray to stop and he seemed relived. The harp vanished into mist and he fell forward but not before he moved Eclipse from his lap so he wouldn't crush her. The woman pulled the chain connected to his throat and he lifted himself up holding Eclipse close as he was ushered back in to his cage. As he was push in the woman looked down at the ground and saw the books. She called to her partner getting his attention.

"Marquees were you doing more research in here last night?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Some books are laying on the floor here. I thought you might have left them here."

"Don't be silly Carlie one of the recruits must have brought them in here and left them. Just pick them up and put them on the table we need to survey the storm."

They left after picking up the six books and put them on a nearby table and left out the steel door. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy waited till they couldn't hear their boots anymore and went over to Gray's cell. Gray's eyes were lifeless and vacant as he focused his gaze on the heart in the ceiling. It continued to pump and pump sending a steady flow of ice magic out of this room and to the outside to bury the village town outside. His eyes saw nothing but the heart of his now dead dragon mother above his head.


	5. Clear Skies And A Dragon's Soul

Natsu couldn't stand it something inside of him made his blood boil. Those people didn't care what they were doing to him. They were causing major damage to his mental stat. You don't just force someone to sing to the still beating heart of the mother figure someone had for most of their life. That's just sick, twisted, and wrong in all kinds of ways.

Gray stared at the heart and tears running down his face. But the sound of sizzling and clanking metal broke him from his memory trance. His eyes turned in front of him and he saw the pink haired male of the group. His sharp forest green eyes. He backed up a bit but flinched at the pain in his arms from playing the harp. 

Natsu held his hand out the way someone would hold their hand to a cage to let an animal smell their scent. He spoke in a calm and soft voice very out of character for him.

"Hey it's okay. We'll get you out of here. They won't hurt you again. You won't have to look at it anymore. Just come with us."

Gray sniffed and smelled the outstretched hand. The smell of fire wood burning on a cool summer night filled his nose making him calm. It was the same smell from his dreams. The comforting heat of a body at night keeping you safe. Gray didn't know if this guy knew that they were mates or if he didn't. Dragonborns always had dreams about their mates past to understand them easier and help them find each other. 

But he was broken. Isis told him to never sing for anyone but his mate. His voice was just for his mate's ears. But when they brought in the heart and hooked it up to the pipes in the ceiling to make the heart beat the steady rhythm he fell asleep to as a child. They said they would destroy it if he didn't sing. He didn't want the last part of his mother to be destroyed. And especially these monsters.

They all call people with his abilities monsters. Being able to have the power to kill an immortal being. And not just kill but absorb a dragon's soul. A being holding this much power to them was a monster. But that's not why he was still alive. These people said that dragons coming back meant the end of times so they were going to kill anything related to dragons. Even the people in the town below who Isis protected during the the extremely harsh winters.

As Natsu drew closer he could make out the barest of tan lines on the snow white skin of Gray. It looked like the scale necklace. Natsu crouched down onto his knees and twisted his body to look at Happy.

"Hey Happy can I see the necklace."

"Aye sir."

At the word necklace Gray slightly perked up. He hasn't seen his scale necklace for weeks. Not having it around his neck has left him insecure for the weeks he's been here. As he looked at the pink haired male before him he started to move towards him. This was his mate that one that he was meant to have children with and to comfort. Ice dragons are sought after if they're mated or not as the best mothers for hatchlings. Some dragons took them as secondary mates with their true mates to be killed so the real mate doesn't die.

Isis told him ice dragons are the saddest of all dragons used for nothing but canon fodder unless they were their true mates. Ice dragons were known as the dragons of one thousand frozen tears. Legends say that the ice dragon queen's tears are the stars filling the night sky and she's the moon. He guessed that that legend came true the moment she was killed.

The sound of jingling filled his ears and he looked ahead. The scale necklace was swaying in front of his face. The necklace full of his mother's scales that she gave to him as a child when they first went to Skyrim her home land. Where she met her mate. And where a fire dragon killed her mate and destroyed her eggs. Shaking his head he slowly reached for the necklace. His fingers brushed the cool scales with his fingers just barely before it was pulled away.

Natsu saw Gray space out as more tears fell from his eyes till he shook the necklace making the scales clink. Gray's eyes moved to the necklace and he reached out for it but he pulled it away. He was going to get Gray out of here. Something in his mind was screaming at him to take and protect Gray at all cost. He couldn't explain how or why this going through his head but he had to comply to it.

"This is yours right a gift from your mother Isis right Gray?"

Gray nodded and reached for the necklace again while holding Eclipse like a baby. But he never moved out of the cage like he was still lock to that one spot even with his chains not connected to anything. So Natsu reach the necklace out and when Gray reached to touch it he grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him out of the cage. Gray growled his teeth bared to show the sharp canines the signified a dragonslayer. But once on the floor in front of the cage body curled around Eclipse. The chains rattled on the cold brick floor. Natsu leaned down over Gray heating his fingers to remove the cuffs on the chains and cutting them off. With the chains off Gray looked at his wrists and ankles. Getting off of Gray he sat in front of him and held the necklace out. When Gray reached out to take it Natsu didn't pull it away and let him take it. With the scales in his hand he held it to his nose and smelled the last remnants of his mother on it. He's been through so much. So much. He just wanted to rest after today. He now had something to remember his mother and not just her heart above him. The heart. Her body. He needed to get out of here to do something so then he'd always have a piece of her with him that wasn't material.

Gray gently put Eclipse on the ground as he secured the necklace around his neck. Well it was more of a choker now that he was full grown. He picked Eclipse up again and handed her to the blond woman of they team. His eyes met her's and he had a feeling he could trust her.

Lucy took the exceed offered to her as she watched Gray turn and look to the heart. He brought his hand to his mouth then blew out towards the heart making stairs. He walked up them slowly towards the heart. He touched the glass fondly before it froze over. Tapping it the glass shattered and fell in a powder on the pedestal he sat on before. His eyes looked on the beating heart as he reached out his hand. Once he touched it he softly stroked the tender muscle be it froze as well.

With the heart frozen Gray started taking it off of the pipes. With it off he climbed down the stairs and looked at the group. He clenched his eyes and scrunched up his face trying to remember how to say the words. Once he found them he spoke slowly and with unease having barely used the English words. But with Eclipse completely drained and passed out he had to speak so they would understand.

"Take . . me to. . . her. . . please."

Natsu nodded and the six quietly left the room. They didn't question why Gray took the heart even though Lucy was disgusted and horrified that he even so much as touched it. They walked the halls their shoes thumping against the old rugs that lined the floor that were now thread bare and tore with each step they took. Then the sound of Carli and Marquees coming down the hall. To avoid any confrontation Erza pushed everyone into the closest room.

The room was large and had what use to be an exquisite dining table. The old table cloth was a royal blue with gold trim. The silver and gold was tarnished. And a large window with the curtains full of holes. Frost decorated the outside of them. They couldn't see outside of it with the storm but Gray knew what it pointed at in clear weather. 

It was his home. He could barely make out the mountain but his eyes were suited for this type of weather. He remembered sitting at the mouth of his mother's cave looking at the warm lights of the village below. When he was old enough and knew enough about his magic Isis let him walk to the village to help the people there. She always told him that dragons were meant to help guide people and protect them. Even if they seem like they didn't deserve it.

They stayed in the dining hall till the footsteps passed and they waited for Natsu to confirm that they were down the hall a ways. With the hall clear they left walking the halls till they got to the front door and Erza pushed it open. They traversed the old bridge and clumsily made it to Isis' cave. They rested in the main entrance and Natsu lite a fire. The sight of the cave bathed in the fire light made Gray frown but he stayed quiet.

The next morning Lucy woke first and she say everyone asleep. Natsu facing the fire. Erza facing the ceiling. And the two exceeds curled together to keep warm. But them she heard echoing from deeper in the cave. Quickly she woke the rest and they all headed for the room housing Isis' body. When they reached the room they stayed quiet and watched.

Gray was siting on his knees before Isis' body. Her heart back in place and now nearly defrosted. It pumped weakly and glowed. Gray was speaking in dragon again talking to the corpse petting her face while touching the scales on his necklace. Once the heart stopped beating forever he took in a deep breath and started to sing. And the sound of the harp he played rang out even though it was nowhere in sight.

(The song is The Dragonborn Comes extended version on YouTube)

Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come

(vocalize)

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal

(Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay

And the fierce foe rout when they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn for your blessing we pray)

Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come

(vocalize)

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal

Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal

(Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay

And the fierce foe rout when they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn for your blessing we pray)

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes

Gray had tears running down his cheeks as he finished the song. But when it was finished he turned towards the group watching him. He sighed and motioned them forward. Eclipse was the first one to him. She flew to his neck and rapped her little furry arms around it. He patted her back as tears ran down his cheeks and into her fur. Natsu and Happy came next. Natsu wrapped an arm around Gray and squeezed him. His nose in Gray's hair smelling the sadness and grief running though his body. And also that feminine scent again. So it was Gray's scent on the necklace. But why was it feminine? He'd have to ask at a better time. 

Erza and Lucy then came up and rubbed their fingers through Gray's hair and said comforting words. For some reason Natsu didn't like them touching Gray in such a tender way.

'Only I'm suppose to touch him that way. Back off!'

With that thought he shook his head and let go of Gray not wanting to crowd him. Unknown to him Gray wanted his touch even more and almost leaned into him but stopped himself. 

'He either doesn't know or doesn't want me. I'll just have to live with it for now.'

With everyone done hugging they took a step back but Eclipse stayed in his lap and rubbed his forearm. Gray turned to Isis and closed his eyes, tilted his head towards the ceiling, and opened his mouth. The sound of burning the smell of fire and smoke filled the small room. Isis' corpse was burning and smoking. Erza, Lucy, and Happy were about to leave the room and Natsu about to eat the flames consuming the corpse. But Eclipse stopped him.

"Don't this is supposed to happen. Just watch."

Natsu stopped and watched. Ribbons of white, blue, and light orange flew from the corpse and into Gray's mouth. His body glowed as icy blue white scales across his cheeks and arms. Horns grew out of his head. Wings out of his back. And a tail covered in ice spikes out of his tailbone. With the last of the ribbons going in to his mouth all that was left of Isis' body was a skeleton and patches of scales.

The glow reseeded along with the dragon features vanished as well. He turned to the group with a somber face then turned back to the remaining body. Eclipse got up from Gray's lap and walked towards the group. Her voice was soft and sad.

"We should leave Gray for now. He has some things he needs to do. In the mean time lets go and get your names."

Eclipse's wings unfurled and flew back to the main room of the cave with the Fairy Tail group following her. In the main room and the outside was still storming the snowflakes blurry lines on the dark storm clouds. As they sat around the fire the cave sat in the eerie light. As the quiet settled Lucy started to break the ice.

"So what was that that Gray did?"

"He absorbed Isis' soul so he had a part of her with him for the rest of his life. It's one of the things only a Dragonborn can do."

"Is there anything else that uhh . . . "

"Dragonborns?"

"Yes. Dragonborns can do?"

Eclipse crossed her legs and looked to Lucy then she answer with something else.

"First could I know your names. You did save us from the Dragon Priests. They've put Gray through hell. Making him sing to Isis' heart day in and out just to create a storm to bury the village below."

"Well I'm Lucy. The pink hair idiot is Natsu. The scarlet haired beauty is Erza. And the blue cat is Happy."

At Happy's name Lucy glared and had shadows around her person. Happy slightly shrinked away from her. The group continued to talk about what Eclipse knew about Dragonborns and how they were closely related to Dragonslayers.

"You know I think they are one and the same just different names. Have you ever absorbed a dragon soul Natsu?"

Natsu looked wide eyed and slowly shook his head no.

"There hasn't been a dragon in Fiore since July 7th X777. That's when they all disappeared."

"Huh. That's strange. Gray always told me that whenever Isis always took him to Skyrim dragons were every where. But they mostly stayed away from civilians after the oldest was killed."

Natsu jumped at the mention of a place filled with dragons. The day dragged on with talk of Skyrim and all the dragons in the wilderness there. This went on into the night. As the next day dawned the storm still raged but slower then when the last time any of them saw. The fire went out and the cold breeze brushed them all wake. When Natsu opened his the first thing he was the mouth of the cave with Gray looking out into the snow storm.

They all stood up and walked to Gray. Eclipse was laying on his head asleep. When Natsu was by his side he spoke but it was slow and choppy. He still wasn't used to human speech.

"I'm going . . . to clear. . . the skies. . . then . . . thank you all."

"You don't have to. The best thing about being in a guild. You get to help people without expecting a reward."

Gray shook his head and looked to Natsu.

"No. I need . . . to. . . Isis. . . would want . . . me to."

Gray cleared his throat and started to look out to the snow storm. Natsu was wondering why Gray was staring out at it.

"Hey Gray."

Gray turned to Natsu giving him his full attention.

"How are you going to stop the storm?"

Gray smirks slightly but it vanished quickly.

"I'll show . . . you. Can you . . . handle . . . the . . . storm?"

Natsu snorted full of confidence.

"Of course I can."

Gray huffed and woke Eclipse. She looked down at Gray and read is eyes.

"You want to do that now?"

He nodded and Eclipse jumped off his head and she told everyone come outside. Lucy whined saying the wind was like razor blades and that her out didn't do anything to flatter her figure. Eclipse just rolled her eyes and picked Lucy up and took her outside with everyone at the edge of a cliff in front of the cave. Gray stood at the edge and everyone a few feet behind him.

Gray turned and looked over his shoulder. To Natsu it looked almost sultry but it couldn't be could it? Shaking his head he saw that Gray turned back towards the village down the mountain but looked to the sky. Gray closed his eyes and breathed in when he opened them dragon words left is mouth and they thundered across the sky.

"Lok Vah Koor!"

The snow slowed and the skies cleared slightly. He turned back to the Fairy Tail mages who stood awestruck at what Gray just showed them. Eclipse giggled and turned to the group in front of Gray.

"Well you all wondered what a Dragonborn could do this is one of the things they can."

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. Gray was able to stop a storm by just shouting three words in the dragon language into the sky. The wind rushed around Gray and the sun shined behind him making him look radiant. But one thing ruined the picture of beauty before him. It was the tears running down Gray's face and the distressed look in his eyes.


	6. Presents And An End To The Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that I'm complete garbage at fight scenes so please be gentle with me. :( But I hope you enjoyed this one. ^w^

Gray wiped his eyes and motioned everyone back inside. He pointed for everyone to sit while he went to get their rewards. The Fairy Tail group sat around and waited. But as they waited the storm started up again outside.

"Hey I thought Gray got rid of the storm how come it's back."

Lucy voiced her opinion. Pointing at the innermost cave and then the mouth of the cave. Eclipse went up to her face and started shooshing her then tapping her head with her little paws.

"Gray use a Shout called Clear Skies. It in essence clears the sky. But with how long Gray's been locked up and how many time he poured his magic into Isis' heart it's going to take more than using it just once. It would go faster if Natsu did it as well."

Natsu pointed to himself.

"Me? I can't do that."

Eclipse hummed and was about to speak when Gray came back with the rewards. He sat down with the stuff he was holding in front of him. Looking at everyone he picked up one item. It looked like a fish but with holes in it. He handed it to Happy. With the gift in paw Happy looked at it. It was made of ice, looked like a fish, and full of holes. What was it?

"That is a fish flute. People here use it during the winter months when fishing is hard to call fish in to use as food or to help clear obstacles."

Eclipse explained and Happy was looking at it with star filled eyes and drool coming out of his mouth. He had never heard of such a thing but it was one of the best things he ever received. Next was a necklace with . . . ice dragon scales?

Gray handed it to Lucy but she held her hand up to respectfully decline the offer.

"I'm sorry Gray but I can't take that. It's a gift from your mother so it'd be. ."

"What makes you think Gray's giving you his necklace. This is a necklace he made for you."

"What?"

"Gray would never give anyone his necklace. And he heard you complaining about the cold so he gathered so of Isis' scales. Put them on a wire and infused them with his magic to make ice dragon scales."

Lucy blinked and looked at Gray's neck sure enough there was his necklace hanging there hiding the scar around his neck from the collar he was forced to wear in the castle. When she saw the necklace in his hand it only had one line of scales the glowed with the ice magic. So she took it. 

The scales were cool and felt nice on her skin. But she was reluctant to put it on. That is till Eclipse started to talk.

"When dragons were around here people went hunting for their scales. Dragon scales when molted become white and were used to protect against the elements when infused with the right magic. So with ice dragon scales the cold weather won't bother you anymore. The opposite with fire dragon scales. They protect you against the blaring heat. Oh and Natsu could you infuse your magic into the earrings please?"

With that explanation Lucy eagerly put on the necklace as Natsu fill the earrings in Gray's hand. Gray then handed Lucy the earrings which she took and put in her ears. Finally something to wear that will protect her from the freezing cold and blazing heat. Not to mention they were so fashionable. She was going to be the talk of the town.

Gray just watch slightly amused then went on to Erza. Her present was armor. But it seemed to be made out of frozen bones. After she took it she felt the chill from it. She didn't have any ice armor.

"What is this made of?"

"Isis' bones."

Erza was about to give it back but Gray held up his hand and shook his head. He spoke still wobbly with the language but he managed.

"Ice . . . dov don't . . . waste. Use . . .every. . . piece. Even . . . from. . . fallen. . . dov."

He cleared his throat. He really hated speaking in the joor or mortal tongue it felt so unnatural now that he'd grown up with Isis teaching him the dragon tongue. But he figured he'd have to deal with it. Especially if he even thought of joining a guild like them. Maybe he'd join theirs so he would see people he knew. Well that would be a later step to take.

Gray turned to Natsu and used a come hither finger movement towards him. Natsu confused stayed rooted to the ground. This irritated Gray. Snorting he started speaking dragon forgetting Natsu didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"Get up yol breathe! Zu'u los bo wah teach hi something hin dovah fod lost taught hi ol nust lost nu around!(Get up fire breathe! I am going to teach you something your dragon should have taught you while they were still around!)"

Huffing Gray stood up and waved Natsu to follow him. Natsu still didn't know what to do till Eclipse spoke.

"Gray's going to give you your present so you need to stand up with him."

Natsu finally getting the idea through his thick skull got up and stood by Gray. Huffing Gray whispered words. When he did the air wavered and then the ground in front of him cracked and hissed. Lines and dots instantly etched themselves into the ground and they glowed.

Gray did this two more times. More cracking and more marks on the ground till he turned to Natsu. He pointed to Natsu and then to the marks on the ground. Not understanding he stood still. Losing patience Gray grabbed Natsu by his shoulders and made him step on the marks.

Once he stood on the first group Natsu's eyes went blank as a voice inside his head spoke.

"Lok . . . Sky."

Seeing Natsu in his head space then shaking out of it Gray smirked. When he pointed to the next group of marks Natsu stood on them. The same thing happened as the first one.

"Vah . . . Spring."

The next.

"Koor . . . Summer."

With no more glowing marks on the ground Natsu looked at Gray surprised at what just happened.

"What was just in my head?"

"Hin kosil dovah zu'u hind naan way.(Your inner dragon I hope any way.)"

Smirking Gray walked up to Natsu but before anything else could happen Eclipse spoke up.

"You might want to prepare yourself Natsu. Since you haven't absorbed a dragon soul you don't know how to Shout. So Gray is going to share what Isis taught him. Since you are half dragon you can understand the dragon speech but you don't have their knowledge this is the fastest way to learn it. I wonder why your dragon never taught you any words of power."

Before Natsu could talk Gray grabbed Natsu's face and turned it towards him. Gray was about two to three inches shorter then Natsu but that didn't stop him. Gray placed his hand on Natsu's jaw and used his thumb to open his mouth showing his sharp teeth. Closing his eyes to focus the knowledge into Natsu the last thought going through Gray's head was this.

'Well this is as close as I'm going to get to a kiss from my destined mate as I'm going to get. So better make it worth it.'

Gray brought his face close to Natsu's about an inch of space between them and then reddish orange and blue ribbons similar to when he absorbed Isis' soul came from his mouth going into Natsu's. Their proximity and how the knowledge was being shared was very intimate. In fact Lucy and Erza were blushing as red a beat roots. Happy just closed his eye and looked away. Eclipse was staring with heart eyes and drooling.

Natsu didn't know what to think Gray could practically kiss him. As the ribbons continued to flow into his mouth he looked at Gray's face. It seemed he was enjoying the closeness right now and seemed to be euphoric. 

'Is this really how the knowledge shared?'

Not knowing any better Natsu just continued to watch Gray's face and the the dragon in his soul was purring for some reason. Why is Gray so attractive at this moment? Just as Natsu's hand were reaching up to grab Gray's waist of their own volition the ribbons stopped. 

Opening his eyes as the last ribbons left his mouth going into Natsu he stepped back. Clearing his throat Gray went outside and waited. The Fairy Tail group just sat there still shocked about what happened. Eclipse still in a happy daze at the scene flew up to Natsu's face.

"Ready to try out your I'm guessing first Shout?"

Snapping out of his daze Natsu brought his hands up to his lips that were so close to kissing the ice dragonslayer or was it dragonborn? He didn't know but he wanted to learn more Shouts just to be close to him like that again. But he nodded to the quadri-colored Exceed and followed her outside into the raging storm.

He stood next to Gray who wasn't looking at him and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Just as he was about to speak Eclipse cut him off.

"Okay gentlemen. Time to combine your Clear Skies Shouts. And Natsu remember to say all three words with Gray. It'll make it more powerful."

"Alright. But how do I do that?"

"Just remember the words that your dragon spoke in your mind in the dragon language and shout it to the sky. Make sure to put your heart and soul into it. Shout with your dragon. He'll give you power."

Nodding and getting the gist of it Natsu looked off into the blizzard with a stone face like he was preparing for battle. Gray led the shout and Natsu followed giving it an extra boost of power. Since he was new to Shouting his weren't as strong as Gray's. But as it was time to Shout again he found he couldn't. Looking to Gray and Eclipse he saw Eclipse holding her paw to her mouth like Happy giggling.

"Sorry. Forgot to mention you can't Shout in rapid succession. Just give in a minute and follow Gray."

Gray continued looking out to the sky as the clouds came back. Taking a deep breathe he Shouted and Natsu followed. They Shouted to the sky three more times. Gray's gaze watching the sky constantly checking to be sure when to stop Shouting. After their fifth Shout they skies seemed to stay clear with no more clouds. 

The Fairy Tail group smiled and were about to celebrate but a roar broke their cheer. Out of the blue a white furred creature came smashing through the trees guarding the mouth of the cave. Eclipse gasped her little paws holding her mouth.

"Oh no. All the Shouting brought out a Frost Giant."

As the Fairy Tail gang stared in awe at the blue skinned, white furred, giant club wielding creature it started charging towards them. They were about to get into battle stances but a harsh and cold rush of wind brushed pasted them. Looking towards where the wind went they saw the most beautiful and terrifying things possible. 

Gray had icy white blue scales on his face. Horns growing from his head. Wings on his back. And a tail was well. His teeth looked sharper. As a few seconds went by it seemed his feet changed to look more like a dragon's along with his hands. A flap of the strong wings sent him into the air.

Gray growled and that caught the attention of the frost giant. And the creature seemed to smirk at him. Gray's mouth opened and a roar like a dragon's rang out of it. Ice spikes on his tail flicked up and seemed to freeze further turning from sparkly and clear to frosty and white while producing fog.

He turned to face the giant sideways and then spun as the spines on his tail detached and flew towards it. When the launched spines and cut the skin of the giant it growled. The cuts started sizzling and ice started to crack along its skin. One spike was stuck in its arm but it pulled it out.

Its own magic flowed through the ice spike giving it a red glow and making it larger in size. The giant hurled the large red glowing spike at Gray. Not having enough time to dodge he let it hit him. The spike knocked him out of the air and to the powdered ground. Natsu about to run to him and melt the ice stopped when he saw Gray get up.

The ice spike was held in his arms till he bit into it. The red ice glowed then turned into a stream of magic going into his mouth. Huffing Gray turned to the giant a big smirk crossing his face as his eyes glared. He raised his wings but instead of flying into the sky he flew towards the giant.

Gray's fist was covered in fog as he punched the giant. Following the punch was a slash of his icy talons on his feet. The spines on his tail flicked up again and were stabbed into the giant's fur covered flesh. The giant as about to smash its club into Gray's body but using the momentum he still had he he shot into the sky.

Back in the sky he flung more icy spines at the giant. The mostly hit the giant's legs making it roar in pain. Then Gray's eyes turned an icy blue as he Shouted. 

"Iiz Slen Nus!(Ice Flesh Statue)"

The air rippled as frosted air rushed to the giant and encased it in ice. The giant fell to the ground but the icy blue didn't leave Gray's eyes. He sucked in a deep breathe closed his eyes. A cloud of sharpened ice spears was thrown at the giant. All that was left behind was a pile of crushed ice and powder snow.

Panting Gray landed his dragon features receded back into his body. When he looked to the group he gave a slight smile before blood started to drip from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He then crashed into the snow the blood dyed it crimson and his breath turning harsh. Natsu was the first one at his side.

"Gray! Gray! Hang on we'll get you to the village just hold on!"

Picking him up Natsu started running down the mountain towards the village racing against time before Gray bleed out.


	7. Information And Cold Demeanor

It seemed to take hours to get down the mountain. Even with Natsu running at full speed. But he made it to the village with the snow already starting to melt. And he started screaming. This got the attention of everyone. The only person to act was the inn keeper who raced to Natsu and told him to take Gray into the inn for treatment.

It took an hour for the rest of the group to make it down the mountain and to get to the inn. Gray was placed in Natsu's room. His face was cleaned of any blood and he seemed to be stable for now. But every so often his face scrunched up like he was in pain or pant like he was out of breathe. But all in all he was fine.

Natsu, Erza, and Lucy took turns watching him. He had gone through so much and gave them priceless gifts in return. It was the least they could do. Lucy was on watch right now reading about dragons in one of her new books. If anyone asked why she was willing to carry six heavy tomes the rest of the way to Magnolia she just answered that she wanted these for the new knowledge and her friend Levy would love to learn the language.

She was looking at the book filled to the bindings with notes on different species of dragons. If appeared to be made in the country of Skyrim. She wondered what it was like there with apparently all the dragons flying around. If Gray's information was right that is. Turning the page she found an entry on fire dragons.

Known as one of the most ruthless and domineering of the species they are ruthless in getting what they want. There is only one documented case where a fire dragon gave up what it wanted. This case is called The Ice Dragon's Grief.

This got Lucy's attention. 

'The Ice Dragon's Grief? Why would it be called that?'

Reading further into the book she wanted to find the answer.

Only documented case of a fire dragon not getting what it wanted. Named The Ice Dragon's Grief : More information on Ice Dragons on page 835. In this document the fire dragon was the Fire Dragon King Igneel. And the reported Ice Dragon was the Ice Dragon Queen Isis. There was always a strong distance with fire and ice but this seemed to make it wider for dragon kind. Igneel appeared to be looking for the most suitable mate for himself when he happened upon Isis.

She was wounded from an arrow to the joint in her wing making her crash and damage it further. Being a kind hearted dragon Igneel went to watch over her. Once healed she thanked him and gave him a parting nudge then flew off. Entranced at the beauty and elegance she portrayed he felt the need to have her as his own. This would have even solved the distaste with both subspecies of dragons.

He followed her to her cave in the frozen mountains. What he had failed to take into account when he met her was her bulging stomach. Upon entering the cave he saw her laying in her nest made of animal furs and pine tree branches. As he approached he found eggs laying at her stomach. Infuriated at her and himself for another dragon getting to her. He left the cave waited outside for her mate to return.

The male dragon returned with elk in his maw. Based on his coloration he was a fire dragon. Igneel waited then he rushed in. He killed the male dragon then crushed Isis' eggs. He proceeded to forcefully mate with her. But with her mate first dead she would no longer be able to bare hatchlings for the rest of her eternal life. Igneel didn't leave unscathed Isis gave him an 'X' shaped scar across his chest.

Isis was scared with no mate and not being able to bare hatchlings anymore it is believed that she went and had herself killed by the Dragonborn. With no evidence this report is revered as untrue until further evidence is found of her death. Igneel having seen his mistake after her disappearance secluded himself in his cave and only came out for food and water. He never mated again having the scar on his chest to forever remind him of his wrongs.

Closing the book Lucy held a hand over her mouth. Tears dripped from her eyes. From what she heard from Natsu, Igneel was a great dragon but this account seemed to disprove that. When she heard rustling of sheets she turned her eyes up. Gray was awake and saw the book in her hands. He figured she read what happened to his mother.

Huffing he sat up and brought his knees to his chest. Eclipse who was sleeping at the foot of his bed woke up. Rubbing her eyes she crawled up to Gray who gently picked her up and placed her in the crook of his body with his knees bent. She looked to Lucy and saw the book too.

With Eclipse awake and by his side Gray spoke.

"Ful hi mindok what happened wah Isis us rek met zu'u huh?[So you know what happened to Isis before she met me huh?]"

"Well I don't know. From what Natsu tells me about Igneel . . ."

"Saraan![Wait!]"

Lucy was cut off by Gray's sudden interjection with Eclipse translating. Now with her attention Gray spoke again with Eclipse translating after he was done.

"Ful hi los fun zu'u tol Natsu's dovah parent los Igneel?![So you are telling me that Natsu's dragon parent is Igneel?!]"

"Uhh yeah. Igneel raised him."

A growl rumbled Gray's chest at the mention of that cursed dragon's name. That dragon pretty much broke his mother till she was willing to kill herself. That is until she saved him and took him in. Memories of her flashed through his mind's eye. She always looked sad and on the edge of breaking down.

The door creaked open and the smell of burning wood and smoked fish filled the air in his lungs. He knew that smell. He loved it. But with the information he just heard he started to hate it.

Natsu walked in the door and the room got colder. But it didn't faze him. He just walked up to Lucy.

"Okay time to change shifts. Oh. Hey you're awake."

Natsu grins a toothy grin almost making Gray's heart throb. But the fresh knowledge bled through his mind.

'Your father took everything from my mother. Do you know? Do you know what your father did? Do you even care?'

Lucy got off the chair and walked out of the room closing the door. Natsu sat down in her place and started to talk to Gray not noticing the dark aura coming off of him.

"So Gray I want to learn more what are they called? Shouts? Anyway could you teach me more?"

The air got cooler and Gray refused to even acknowledge Natsu's existence. He just leaned back crossed his legs and started petting Eclipse. Eclipse was glaring out of the corner of her eye at Natsu. Not knowing what to ask and being given the literal cold shoulder the only thing coming to Natsu's mind to try and break the ice was one thing.

"Hey are you hungry Gray? I could get you something to eat if you want."

Gray huffed and stayed looking at Eclipse and spoke to her in his choppy English.

"Eclipse . . . could you . . . get me . . . some. . . food. . . please? And . . . water?"

Eclipse nodded while saying.

"Right away."

Her white wings unfurled and she left to get her partner food and water. With it just being them Natsu started rubbing the back of his neck. What was with Gray's suddenly cold demeanor? Was it something he said or did that he wasn't aware of? A lot of people constantly told him he did that. So that must be it.

"Listen I'm sorry if I did or said anything wrong or that you didn't like. But could we put it behind us and be friends?"

Gray just ignored Natsu and started picking at his nails. Not getting what to do Natsu just went silent trying to figure out what he did. As a headache was forming from all of his thinking Eclipse came back in with a platter as long as her body stuffed with food and a pitcher of ice water.

She handed it to Gray then filled him a glass of the water and setting it on the bedside table. What was on the platter was the stew from when Natsu and the rest got here with a slab of steak. Gray ate quietly and gave pieces to Eclipse. With nothing better to do and starting to feel hungry as well Natsu tried to reach for a piece of meat.

But a sharp stab of pain was introduced with his hand. Looking at it a clear spike like from when Gray had a dragon tail was protruding from it. When Natsu looked up at Gray's face Gray was glaring and a quiet growl came from his throat. His eyes were strong and showed anger with teeth bared and ready to rip flesh off bones.

"Dreh ni haalvut dii kip! Yol brain.[Do not touch my food! Fire brain.]"

Retracting his hand Natsu went up to get his own food. He figured with Eclipse there Gray would be safe. Walking down the hall he found Erza heading towards Gray's/his room.

'Must be time to switch.'

Once Erza spotted him she sped up slightly to meet him halfway in the hall. The long scarlet hair flowing in a river behind her. Once they were near each other they both stopped.

"Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be watch Gray till I get to the room?"

"Yeah . . . but I'm getting the cold shoulder and well. . ."

Natsu showed Erza his hand with a hole in it that was slowly closing thanks to his dragon like healing. It was wet from the ice melting once he was out of Gray's sight. It didn't bleed do to his wounds always naturally cauterizing. Seeing the hole Erza's eyes slightly glared as she started making her way quickly towards the room. Before she got to far Natsu grabbed her elbow.

"Erza don't be to hard on him. After what he's been through for who knows how long he needs a bit of a break. He probably thought I was going do something to hurt him."

Erza sighed and nodded slightly at what Natsu requested. She'd probably act the same way if she went through what Gray did. Hell anyone would probably do the same thing. With that Natsu let go and went to get himself some food and to help with melting all the snow outside.

Erza walked into the room and was almost bumped in the face by little Eclipse carrying an empty platter. The exceed apologized for almost hitting her then continued on. Once in the room the cold struck her like a sledge hammer. 

Once Gray saw it was Erza the cold stopped and went to fairly normal temperatures. His body was naturally colder than others. Sitting down in the chair Natsu sat in Erza turned to face Gray. The silence was awkward so she decided to break it.

"So you'll be able to leave in a day or two but I'm guessing being a dragonslayer means you have a healing rate like Natsu."

At the mention of the name the rooms temperature dropped so fast the walls frosted instantly. Not shivering Erza saw Gray's expression turn grim. Just then Eclipse flew into the room and landed on Gray's lap. With her in his arms he spoke.

"Dreh ni tinvaak ok name around zu'u! Rok lost brought nid nuz misery wah dii laas.[Do not speak his name around me! He has brought nothing but misery to my life.]"

Confused and bewildered Erza asked what is probably going to be the worst question to ask to a person suffering trauma.

"How has Natsu ruined your life Gray?"

"Ni really rok ko aan sense nuz ok bormah. Nuz fin connection los wah similar ni wah haalvut hatred.[Not really him in a sense but his father. But the connection is to similar not to feel hatred.]"

"That does answer my question."

Huffing Gray sighed and then turned to Erza with a glare and cold eyes.

"Ok bormah ruined dii monah laas. Rok kriaan ek mate us ek ruz al ek eggs ahrk proceeded wah forcefully mate voth ek![His father ruined my mother's life. He killed her mate in front of her then destroyed her eggs and proceeded to forcefully mate with her!]"

Erza's eyes were wide with shock. From what she's heard from Natsu Igneel was always kind. But this painted him in a new light entirely. It must have been before Natsu even knew Igneel. Before she spoke again Gray cut in with Eclipse right after.

"Dreh hi mindok what nii haalvut med fah aan dovah wah saan their pah brod vahzah us niin ahrk ruz kos fus wah mate voth fin gein daar kriaan niin? Nii los laas without love ahrk kun. Nii drun fin dovah haalvut vobalaan. Fah nust could spaan their brod. Nii fin worst torture aan dovah can lost ko nii immortal laas.[Do you know what it feels like for a dragon to lose their entire family right in front of them and then be forced to mate with the one that killed them? It is life without love and light. It makes the dragon feel unworthy. Because they could protect their family. It's the worst torture a dragon can have in its immortal life.]"

Gray's eyes were tearing up with some leaving his eyes. But he sat still and continued with a stony look. In fact his eyes seemed to take on a cobblestone color. Erza just stared at him in pity and sadness. Then the door opened and there stood Natsu.


	8. Anger and Retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again still complete trash at fight scenes. I'm so sorry.

The piece of steak hanging from Natsu's mouth fell to the ground his dark green eyes turned sharp and deadly filled with a burning rage. Steam filled the room with the conflicting temperatures. All food and people were forgotten by the fuming dragons.

Natsu's feet stomped on the wood floors seeming that if they were brought down with enough force they would go through the floor boards. Gray's face was set in a scowl. His instincts and mind at war inside of him. His instincts wanted him to submit to his dominant mate but his mind refused.

His body was stuck in a stalemate not knowing whether to submit and placate his destined mate or to bite his head off. Growls left their throats both testing the strength of the other will. Both being dragons neither wanted to back down.

Gray having more knowledge on how dragon fought in Skyrim was readying to give Natsu a verbal battle. But since Natsu only knew Clear Skies he might have to rely on using his more physical attacks. They were nose to nose both breathing out puffs of air.

"What do you mean Igneel ruined Isis' life!"

It wasn't a question it was a demand for an answer. But with Natsu knowing nothing about the dragon language it would be hard to get his point across with him having to stop and search for the right words in the human tongue. That's where Eclipse came in. She was so in tune with his mind she spoke for him.

"Igneel took away her entire family. Sure he might have helped her when she was hurt but killing her mate and recently laid eggs in a fit of rage? Is that the Igneel the one you think you know ash breath!"

The cuff around Eclipse's tail glowed but Gray placed his hand on it. Eclipse obliged and kept her tail down. Both dragons continued to bare their white fangs wanting to dye them red with blood. If there was one thing to never do around a dragon that was injure its pride.

Being vain and powerful creatures if you damage their pride or the pride of those closest to them lets just say it's a recipe for disaster.

"So even if Igneel did why do you hate me at all?! I'm nothing like Igneel in that sense!"

The yelling continued. The growls filled the air when Eclipse broke them again.

"You want to know the nicknames that other dragons call ice dragons. They call them spares. Just like tires. They are the ones killed instead of the mate of the dragon who mated them. Basically they're the 'whores' of all dragons because they have two mates. But that's not true."

Eclipse had tears rolling down her face she was so in tune with Gray's emotions the buried one were bursting out at the seems. She took a deep breathe and sniff.

"The only reason would have two mates was if another dragon mated them once they killed their mate. It's worse than death for ice dragons to be mated to another. But they stay loyal. Even if they're called the dragons of a thousand frozen tears."

Gray's eyes started to bubble with tears that threatened to leave his eyes. He wouldn't let them. Not in front of anyone ice dragons only shed tears in the dark away from everyone. Legend said that if any living being saw an ice dragon cry they themselves will experience first hand what the dragon went through to make it cry.

Sure it was only a legend but Gray still didn't want the tears to fall around anyone. Even if Isis told him when he was little that tears didn't show weakness he only ever cried in front of her. She was his mother she comforted him but with her gone he now only had Eclipse who was happy to share his emotions.

Natsu's eyes softened slightly he never heard of the other species of dragons from Igneel. Did he really know his father? What else was kept from him?

'No he's made our father look like a liar who kept secrets from us! He loved us! That's all we need to know! Now show this ice dragon who's in charge!'

A growl was heard from inside the inn then an explosion. The wall had a hole blown right through it. A ball of smoke was jettisoned out of the inn and crashed in a pile of snow. In the smoking hole stood a puffing dragon steam coming off of his body, smoke from his mouth, and eyes full of the need to see a bloody broken body under his foot.

The thing that landed in the snow was Gray. His mouth was closed as he huffed through his nose. The air around his body solidified into diamond shaped crystals reflecting rainbows from the light. His eyes were slight and cobblestone gray.

Scales started crack against their skin. One was a blazing red hot to the touch. The other brilliant ice blue frigid as the deepest depths of the sea in the coldest days of winter. The scales covered their cheeks and the sides of their necks were all to be seen. Their hands were covered scales to make them look like actual claws and so were their feet.

But things Gray had that Natsu didn't were the horns, wings, and tail. The spikes on Gray's tail pointed up making anyone who looked at it think of a cat fluffing out its tail. The spikes also turned a foggy white and exuded a mist.

Both growled but Gray shot off into the air like a rocket. With him being in the air he had the advantage. Natsu didn't know how he was able to look so draconian while in dragon force. But shaking his head and jumping out to the ground and started stalking over towards Gray's area.

Gray just flipped his hair out of his eyes and glared at Natsu from his higher vantage point. Gray knew he wasn't as strong as a dominant dragon so his only advantage would be to stealthier. While flapping his near transparent wings with the ice blue bones he stretched out his hands to his sides.

Before the real battle began he would make a battleground so that no one would get hurt. Dragons were meant to guide and protect those weaker than they are and only kill for survival. The air pressure changed the air got colder and dark clouds formed a bubble around the two dragons. But before it appeared three words came out of Gray's mouth.

"Strun Bah Qo!"

Inside the wind blew with a vengeance feeling like razors were constantly trying to cut his skin. And it probably would have ripped Natsu to shreds had he not been covered in scales. With his hand covering his eyes he couldn't see. The wind in his ears was all he could hear. And the smell of snow and ice was all that filled his nose. It would be near impossible to find his prey in this mess.

Gray was crouching in the snow behind Natsu who was looking around in vain do to the storm. Gray's tail curled up to point towards Natsu. Curling in back he then let it whip towards Natsu sending some of the spikes on his tail flying. Once shot from his tail he swiftly moved to another spot. Some embedded themselves into Natsu's back where they hissed and steamed. 

Enraged Natsu turned around blasting fire out of his mouth in a roar to the direction the attack came from. Outside the little blizzard bubble pocket storm thing people gathered around and could see bursts of fire light behind all of the dense cloud.

Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Eclipse stood close as they dared to the bubble. Lucy was worried and confused.

"Why did Natsu suddenly attack Gray like that? And how come Gray's dragon force has more to it than Natsu's."

Eclipse floated in front of Lucy so she could answer her questions.

"Myself and Gray damaged Natsu's view of Igneel so he went into a rage. As for your second question. Gray's had more experience with his dragon force then Natsu's I'm presuming. From what he told me Isis wanted him to be able to protect himself so he train to learn dragon force quickly."

More fire burst within the bubble and making everyone wonder what was going on. Inside Natsu was getting a good idea of how Gray moved around in this little arena. He was starting to predict when Gray would shoot the ice spikes from his tail and how many he shot.

He smirked when he dodged the next spike attack. A quiet growl was heard in front of him. This was getting fun. As he was celebrating is small victory his didn't notice the rapid foot steps coming at him till he heard the spell.

"Ice dragon diamond fist!"

Not having enough time to dodge the hard crystal covered fist collided with his gut making him lose his breath. During the punch he caught a glimpse of Gray but after he disappeared into the snowstorm that surrounded him. Was he flying? Was he on the ground? Attacks from behind or the front?

It was annoying. He couldn't see, hear, or smell anything but the storm around him. Just as he was about to start moving an yell came form above.

"Ice dragon wing attack!"

Two streams of harsh wind filled with sharp tiny ice shards flew towards him. He barely had enough time to cover his body in flames to melt a majority of the ice coming his way. In the sky where the sun peaked through to light the top of the dome showed a shadow of Gray flying above him.

Starting to have enough of this Natsu was going to just the new power he was given. He took in a deep breath about to Shout the words to the sky when Gray interrupted him.

"Ice dragon talon!"

Gray did a flip in the air to kick Natsu with his foot effectively stopping him from Shouting. He wasn't going to let Natsu destroy his battle arena not yet. But it was starting to become difficult to hold up. With all the stealth and pouring his magic into holding up the barrier was taking its toll.

His panting breath was starting to become audible to Natsu's ears through the storm. Now with a veritable direction to start attacking he aimed.

"Fire dragon iron fist."

The hard fire engulfed fist made contact with soft flesh and the storm winds started to slow. Gray was knelt on the ground holding his stomach with some blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. As he stomped froward to Gray's position about to unleash another punch he stopped.

Gray looked up at him with watery eyes as the tears fell they seemed to freeze once they left his face. As the tears fell Gray's face turned from pained to horrified then to a scowl. He clapped his hands making a loud thundering sound and his ice blue magic circle come in front of them. He yelled his spell at Natsu.

"Ice dragon icicle barrage!"

In quick succession tiny icicles flew from the circle and towards Natsu blinding him for the moment because he lifted his arms to shield his face. With the distraction Gray fled in a random direction. Just after a minute of pain Natsu lowered his arms and ran after Gray.

With Gray's magic depleting from holding up the storm barrier, his dragon force, and using attacks at the same time he was starting to run on empty. The barrier took a lot of his magic to keep it up along with the blizzard it contained. He also just mastered this form of dragon force and couldn't regulate how much magic it took.

Natsu caught up and tackled Gray to the snow covered ground. Rolling onto his back Gray started thrashing and fighting. But that just wore him out more. When he stopped and was panting under Natsu he looked into his eyes.

They were dark and predatory. His teeth were long and sharp ready to rend his flesh. Natsu seeing Gray now to tired to struggle started to lean down towards his neck. His mouth opened wide his teeth started to graze the flesh where his neck met his shoulder.

Gray tensed at the action. He could feel what Natsu was about to do. He was going to mark him. But not in the right sense. An ice dragon in order to produce offspring must be courted and willing to accept the mark before or during mating. If they don't they will be barren for the rest of their life.

As Natsu put light pressure but before he could press them into the flesh he stopped. What was he doing? Why was he going to bite Gray's neck? And why was Gray tensing so much?

'What are you waiting for! Bite the sub!'

'Why? This doesn't feel right. We should stop.'

An internal war was going on within Natsu's head. The dragon's voice had never been so clear. The storm bubble started to slowly dissipate the winds rushing through it calmed as Natsu brought his teeth away from Gray's throat. With the rest of his strength Gray brought up his leg and flipped Natsu's body over his.

Both were laying on the ground panting all of the dragon features slowly vanished. Gray had his eyes closed with small tears running down his cheeks. He was glad Natsu didn't bite him. But now he was feeling conflicted. Sure he was Igneel's adopted son.

But he was still Gray's future mate. The father of his future hatchlings. His life partner till the end of time in all lives from here on out. They both laid on the ground not listening to anything but the others breathing patterns. And then Natsu spoke up.

"Man. You are one hell of a tough . . . phew man my hearts racing. Yeah I feel so alive right now! Been so long since I had a good fight!"

Natsu was grinning like crazy. He had to keep Gray nearby if just for a fight like that again. It had been ages since someone of his level made his heart pump this hard and made him this out of breath.

Gray simply puffed out a small laugh. Maybe Natsu wasn't like his father. Maybe he'll enjoy being mated to this crazy spitfire of a man. Only time will tell if Natsu notices the signs and if Gray will accept the ones he's given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put this in earlier but better late than never. So anyway I don't own Fairy Tail if I did Gray would have been a dragonslayer and the story could easily tie into Skyrim. I also don't own Skyrim except for a copy of the wonderful game. So enjoy the hunt my pack mates your queen is here for you. ^w^


	9. Singing In The Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Now I know a lot of people like Gray dancing because of the episode were eclipse Cancer challenged him to a dance off. Well instead I'm having Gray sing if you didn't already know. So I'm sorry is you wanted dancing Gray because he was changed to singing because that's how ice dragons are on how I write them. I hope it's still alright for all of you. Also thanks again for all of the support and for liking my content it makes me want to continue and soon make my own original work and become a good author. In fact if any of you are artist and want to leave fanart I'd be totally fine with it. But again do as you please. I love you all and hope you continue to read my content. So without further ado to the story. ^w^)

So after the fight Gray didn't hate Natsu as much as he did before. But he still didn't like the fact that he would take up the responsibility of teaching him shouts. But there was a draw back to that. If Natsu wanted to learn more shouts he would have to go to Skyrim in order to find them.

Even with the dragon blood in their veins there were some shouts Gray couldn't learn and couldn't pass the knowledge onto him. Just like some shouts Natsu wouldn't be able to learn. It was mostly about the magic compatibility. 

Natsu couldn't learn ice shouts and Gray couldn't learn fire shouts. The Fairy Tail team stayed and helped repair the damage to the inn and town which had minimal amounts thanks to Gray's barrier. During the morning it was clean up the snow, get a fresh hot meal, and go to sleep.

Well it would have been had Natsu not been pestering Gray to teach him more shouts. It was fine exempt that to Gray it was very embarrassing performing the ritual. How was he suppose to get so close to Natsu after the fight and well everything really.

He figured that Natsu would be eager to learn more words of power and find out what they did. Right now Gray was going to teach Natsu Whirlwind Sprint. In fact he wasn't even sure if Natsu could learn it. Being an ice dragonborn meant he could go into shouts that involved the sky and wind.

But with Natsu being fire he wasn't sure he would be able to learn it. Along with a few others that didn't involve elemental preference like Aura Whisper. He might be able to learn that one. But he still didn't know if he'd be able to learn the sprint. That was a wind dragon shout.

As he continued wondering he stopped to survey his surroundings. They started meeting at a lagoon that was made by a water that covered a hidden cave. When he was here waiting for Natsu he thought about things he shouldn't be thinking about it just yet if ever but it made him think it would be a nice place to be mated at.

Isis always talked about how after her mate asked to mate with her how he was gone for a week to sure for the best spot to keep her comfortable, safe, fed, and hydrated, but also cool. Ice dragons tend to overheat after a rigorous time of mating. Just the thought made Gray blush a bright glowing red.

But Isis' mate found the perfect place. And both of them being different breeds that preferred certain things it was hard. But he found a secluded lagoon fed by a water fall and a cave behind it where he made a nest and led her there to claim her heart, body, and soul.

He hoped to be mated in a gorgeous place like this. As he waited Eclipse was flying bored around his head. Smiling lighly he grabbed her out of the air and sat her on his lap. She smiled at the attention and started to purr as he pet her.

'Man Natsu is taking his sweet time.'

Gray puffed a sigh through his nose then waved his hands around to make his dragon ice harp. Eclipse seeing the magnificent instrument of ice sparkle in the moonlight she started to weave the strings of moonlight so Gray could play.

Gray picked Eclipse of his lap and she flew to sit on top of the ice as Gray leaned forward to start playing. He loved Eclipse not only because she was his friend but when he played the harp he could 'play' many different instruments at once. How he didn't know. Eclipse just shrugged and just guessed that if he wanted it to sound like drums the strings when plucked sounded like drums. And he loved it. But preferred the classic harp above all else.

He started strumming the harp and it sounded like a piano. He knew what he was going to sing. It was a love song in a different language called Korean. He found it sounded and felt pleasing to the ears of Isis and Eclipse.

(Here's the link to the song. And since I'm obsessed with Mystic Messenger I fell in love with Jumin singing this. Seriously.)

Natsu was walking through the trees as he traipsed to the lagoon where he and Gray met for Shout training. (play song now) As he drew closer he heard Gray singing. It was amazing. As he got closer he saw Gray leaning on the ice harp and expertly plucking at the glowing white strings. Eclipse was humming as she sat on the harp.

The song was soft but really sweet. And when it needed to be it was strong. Igneel never spoke much of any other types of dragons so he never learned the finer details of any other dragons besides fire dragons. He never even heard that a dragon could do something like Shout.

At first he was confused when Gray used that power till it was explained by Gray through Eclipse that it's words in the dragon language the hold power. And the dragon language is what Gray was used to speaking. As he thought he remembered his dreams as of late.

The mostly held Gray at a young age but he could understand him perfectly. Natsu didn't know if he already knew the language but forgot about it or if he just understood it when he viewed Gray's past in dreams. He'd have to ask Gray after seeing if he could learn the Shout for tonight.

They mostly only learned one word of power to see if he could learn it. Then if he could Gray put down the other two words so he only had to be close to Gray in one go. But it was strange he liked being close to Gray when he was sharing the knowledge of the shouts.

They were so close to kissing and if he just pulled Gray closer just a little . . . Natsu shook his head. He was getting to caught up in strange thoughts. He just met and saved the guy not even a week ago and now he was thinking of holding him close and kissing? His life was starting a downward spiral and didn't know when it would stop.

Gray had finished sing and play at this point and was staring in Natsu's general direction. He could smell Natsu's scent in the tree line he was still doesn't completely trust or love Natsu. But only time will tell of his feelings. Especially if Natsu started to court him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put this in earlier but better late than never. So anyway I don't own Fairy Tail if I did Gray would have been a dragonslayer and the story could easily tie into Skyrim. I also don't own Skyrim except for a copy of the wonderful game. So enjoy the hunt my pack mates your queen is here for you. ^w^


	10. Dragons And The Train Ride Home

Natsu walked out of the forest and towards Gray. Gray's face was blank not wanting to show emotion and waited for Natsu to stand by him. This is how every night went. Demonstrate the shout, see if Natsu could learn it, then share the knowledge. Lather, rinse, repeat.

But what Natsu couldn't get about wanting to learn these Shouts he wanted to hold Gray closer. Every time Gray taught him a new Shout that he could learn then when it came to sharing the knowledge he wanted to suck it out of Gray.

Well technically he was but Natsu wanted to seal their lips to literally suck the knowledge Gray had into his own mind. He wanted to know everything about Gray. More of his life with Isis, his training, the trips to Skyrim, everything.

The dragon in his soul was getting restless for reasons he couldn't fully comprehend. Every night when he goes to sleep after these sessions he's not greeted with the dreams of Gray in the ice cave he called home. but more of a large valley covered by cracked brown scorched earth, lava and magma, and erupting volcanoes.

A large red dragon that resembled Igneel but was what he thought the other would look like if he was younger and not as many battle scars. Its eyes were a dark smokey green just like his. The scales a magnificent dark burgundy. A cream underbelly and jaw. The wings were large with bright orange webbing between the burgundy bones and dull yellow spikes on the tips of the bones.

The dragon was huffy and agitated. Natsu figured after a few nights that this dragon was his inner dragon that spoke the dragon language that Gray often spoke. It was the voice that spoke so Natsu could understand the words of power Gray taught him.

When he asked the dragon what was wrong it sneered and turned its back to Natsu refusing to speak but one sentence to Natsu every time he asked.

"You should know why I'm agitated I'm you after all."

Then the dragon would not speak the entirety of the night. This was getting Natsu extremely frustrated at not getting answers to the questions he asks the ancient creature. So for now he just ignored it and focused on learning the words.

With Gray now standing a few paces away from Natsu as a safety precaution he centered his being and called his inner dragon. His dragon was female because he was to be a submissive dragon and being trained by Isis also had a slight affect to her.

She was gorgeous her scales were a winter ice blue that shined with rainbows when the moonlight hit them just right. The sunlight made them glow with the colors of fire. Her massive wings had almost clear webbing between the ice white bones the protrusions at their tips was a soft sky blue color. Her eyes were the color of blue ice in full moonlight.

Any dominant male dragon would fall for her beauty but with her beauty it disguised her deadliness. The spikes on her tail were clear and would be hard to see until she froze them to the coldest temperature to make them dry-ice. Being from mountains she's learned to be stealthy so as not to alert her prey to her presence by the sound of crunching snow.

It was no wonder that ice dragons were revered as the most prized to mate with not just for their beauty or hunting skills. But also for their loyalty. Most dragons after losing a mate if mated again they can still have children. Not that they would take another mate in their lifetime. Ice dragon can not produce children exempt from their first mate. Their bodies just won't.

Looking to his inner dragon she nodded and let Gray draw from her power along with his mother's power. He opened his eyes and shouted the words of the Shout.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

Gray was surrounded by a bright yellow barrier as he was dashed forward a great distance but not out of sight of Natsu. Natsu was amazed. After waiting for a minute Gray used the same shout to bring him back to Natsu's side in less then a second.

Bending down Gray pick up a stick on the ground unknowingly giving Natsu a good view of his rear. Natsu swallowed the saliva in his throat. Gray was humming a song that Natsu never heard of. But he was shaken from his trance when Gray whispered the first word of power.

With the stick he had written the word in the dragon tongue. It now glowed and Gray stared at Natsu waiting for him to step on the word. Acting quicker then when Gray taught him Clear Skies Natsu stepped on the word. And he waited. It seemed he wouldn't be able to learn it till reluctantly his dragon spoke in his head.

"Wuld - Whirlwind."

Smiling Natsu stared at Gray. Gray simply gave a kind of half smirk half smile and clapped his hands together in mock congrats. He then started writing the last two words and then filled them with the power he knew from whispering the word. They glowed and Natsu stepped on them gaining their meaning.

"Nah - Fury."

"Kest - Tempest."

With all meanings in his head Natsu smirked and placed his hands on his hips. And Gray thought he would be able to learn the words paha. Gray figured that he learned them only because fire needed air in order to grow so logic. So he stalked closer to Natsu and grabbed his neck and waited for Natsu to open his mouth.

Natsu opened his mouth and saw the ribbons flow out of Gray's mouth into his. He felt the knowledge flow in through his mouth to his brain and then his whole being. His eyes stayed open looking onto Gray who closed his eyes. Slowly Natsu's arms lifted and firmly grabbed Gray's waist.

Gray's eyes slightly fluttered but stayed closed. Natsu leaned forward getting closer and let his tongue come out to put it so close into Gray's mouth. He was about to completely close the gap between them when the ribbons finished flowing between them and Gray slowly opened his eyes.

When he saw Natsu so close his cobblestone eyes widened and he pushed Natsu back and quickly closed his mouth and covered it with his forearm. Natsu stumbled back a few steps but regained his footing. His stared at his fingers still filling the chilly touch from Gray's skin.

Clearing his throat and looking to the side with a pastel pink blush across his nose and cheeks Gray pointed at Natsu then to the wide open. Not getting what Gray meant and Gray not wanting to look or even acknowledge Natsu at the moment kept looking at the lagoon water by his side.

Eclipse fluttered down from above them and said what Gray couldn't at the moment.

"He wants you to test it out. It's very useful for getting around quickly and for avoiding enemies. So give it a try."

She sat down in the grass and motioned for Gray to do the same. Gray was grateful for the chance to sit and cool his head. Besides Eclipse was going to help him get used to talking in the mortal tongue. He still hated talking in it. It felt foreign on his tongue without the dragon dominating a majority of his speech. But she made a valid point.

If he was going to join a guild and help others he needed to speak and she wasn't around he should speak in a tongue everyone understands. So he begrudgingly started to speak the mortal tongue more. But he figured that if Paarthurnax and the others could speak full sentences that weren't choppy he could as well.

The night wore on as Natsu practiced as well as Gray and then they left to go sleep in the shared room. When morning came it was time for all of them to leave. Gray decided to come with the Fairy Tail group to join the guild so he still saw some familiar faces. Natsu and the rest were happy that Gray wanted to join the guild.

They all boarded the train that made it to the station in Snowdin. All the snow gone and the crops springing up the villagers were happy how everything turned out and they were rewarded. Lucy was happy that they didn't destroy anything and got the full reward.

They all sat on the train and waited for it to start moving well exempt Natsu. His cheeks were already puffing out at the thought of the moving vehicle. But Gray looked just fine. Just as the train lurched forward and Natsu's head hung out the window Lucy's eyes widened when Gray just sat there calm, composed, and not hurling his breakfast.

"How are you not sick Gray?!"

Gray cleared his throat and started to speak in mortal tongue it was still a little choppy but it was much better. 

"I ate some . . . ginger before we . . . left Lucy."

"Ginger?"

Natsu weakly spoke with his head out the window before his stomach had another convulsion to get rid of the food still in it. Gray just nodded and spoke again.

"It helps with . . . motion sickness."

He was steadily getting more comfortable talking in a more common tongue. Just as he said that a woman pushing a cart with snack on it was flagged down by Lucy.

"Quick do you have anything with ginger on you?!"

The lady was surprised by Lucy's outburst but nodded slowly and pulled out some cookies. Lucy bought three bags that held ten cookies each and sat them down beside her. She paid the woman and said thank you. Before she handed the cookies to Natsu to eat she took out the amount she used to pay for them out of his wallet.

Natsu gave Lucy a pained look that said 'WTF'. She simply replied with.

"That was my money I used to get you ginger cookies. You're just paying me back for them."

To sick to care and put up a fight about money Natsu nibbled on a cookie so he wouldn't get too sick. Slowly but surly the ginger was working on lessening his sickness. But the train ride was still slow and boring. When an idea struck Lucy.

"Hey Gray."

"Yes."

"Could you please sing?"

Gray widened his eyes and started to sink back into the seat he was in by Erza. The dark haired male had a small flush on across his cheeks but he looked at Natsu who was smiling wanting to hear Gray sing some more. Puffing air through his nose and silently nodded and made a small handheld dragon ice harp. Eclipse made the strings.

Gray thought of a song that he'd heard when it came to mind. It's been stuck in his head since yesterday and it was ironic because the song talked about having one last yesterday. A small smile came across his lips at the irony of it. Well might as well play that.

(The song is Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. Also regular italic is Gray and bold italic and Eclipse bold underlined italic is both. But I might just put who's singing what before they sing it as well.)

He started plucking the moonlight strings and the sound of a rhythm guitar started play and he started singing. The music and his voice echoed thru out the train so everyone heard.

Gray : I thought of angels choking on their halos

Get them drunk on rose water

See how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth

And clip their tiny wings

Anything you say can and will be held against you

So only say my name, it will be held against you

Anything you say can and will be held against you

So only say my name

If Heaven's grief brings Hell's reign

I'd trade all my tomorrows

For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I know I'm bad news

Gray : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I saved it all for you

Both : I want to teach you a lesson

In the worst kind of way

Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

Eclipse : I know I'm bad news

Gray : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I saved it all for you

Gray : For just one yesterday

Letting people down is my thing, baby

Find yourself another gig

This town ain't big enough for two of us

Both : I don't have the right name

O-o-or the right look

But I have twice the heart

Gray : Anything you say can and will be held against you

So only say my name

It will be held against you

Anything you say can and will be held against you

So only say my name

Eclipse : Name

Gray : If Heaven's grief brings Hell's reign

Both : Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

Eclipse : You know I'm bad news

Both : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I saved it all for you

Both : I want to teach you a lesson

In the worst kind of way

Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

Eclipse : I know I'm bad news

Gray : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I saved it all for you

Gray : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : If I spill my guts

The world would never look at you the same way

And now I'm here to give you all my love

So I can watch your face as I take it

All away, away, away, ay, ay, ay

Both : If Heaven's grief bring Hell's reign

Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

Eclipse : I know I'm bad news

Both : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I saved it all for you

Gray : I want to teach you a lesson

In the worst kind of way

Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday

Eclipse : I know I'm bad news

Gray : For just one yesterday

Eclipse : I saved it all for you

Gray : For just one yesterday

The song ended and a small crowd had appeared right in front of their sliding door. Seeing all the people who heard him sing caused Gray to blush so red steam came off his skin. At seeing all the people staring at Gray, Natsu growled low in his chest and throat.

He didn't like people gawking and looking at Gray making him embarrassed. But why didn't he like that?


	11. New Family And Unconscious Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Okay before anyone reads this I just want to say/type that each type of dragon has a different courting ritual but here are the things they all have in common with their courting. They will leave gifts for their intended such as food or treasure. And they also challenge others to show off their strength. But I haven't been able to think of anyway on how they would court. If anyone has ideas please say in the comments and give me suggestions. With your suggestion I will leave your username so that I can credit you for the idea. So what I need is a fire, iron, lightning, poison, shadow, and light dragon courting. Wendy is to young for it. And thank you all. I love all of you. ^w^)

The train went smoother thanks to Natsu dry heaving due to the ginger cookies he ate. And so they walked towards the guild. Gray was quiet not wanting to talk. But every now and then he'd cast a longing look at Natsu's back but then returned to look at his feet.

'Why did he lean in so close last time?'

The question kept running around in his head. But his thoughts were interrupted by a new weight on his head. Turning his eyes up he saw Eclipse resting on his head.

He gave a short but sweet smile. He loved his exceed. She was a sassy little leopard. But in every way she was the sweetest being in existence. In fact he found her on one of his trips to Skyrim. That's how she knows the language of the dragons.

When he found her egg he took it to the cave Isis and himself were taking refuge in and waited for her to hatch. While waiting Isis watched with a soft smile. She even told him anyone would be lucky to have him. He was a naturally den mother were her exact words.

He blushed at the comment back then and still blushed at the thought of sitting in a warm home caring for his children. Being submissive he was capable to carry children. And when he was mated he hoped that Isis was right in saying his mate would be lucky.

He didn't feel lucky at times. Everyone in his life seemed to never live a full life. He was wondering if he was cursed. But as he thought this Eclipse curled her tail around his neck and lightly squeezed it. She was reassuring him.

At the gesture he pet her tail and looked forward. Hmm it seems they were here now. Natsu at the front of the group raised his foot and kicked in the doors. Then he yelled into the guild that the group had come back alive.

Everyone inside cheered and happily went back to what they were doing. The group stepped in. Lucy dashing over to Levy to show her the new books. The one in dragon Gray was going to translate later for her.

Erza walked to the bar and the white haired bar mistress handed her a plate with a strawberry cake on in. She sat there happily munching on the sweet. Natsu was off chatting with other people around the guild and seemingly issuing challenges.

Gray slightly smiled. All these people seemed like one big happy family. Something that was taken from him. But Isis filled that void for awhile before she too was taken from him. Maybe this would be a nice change having a big family.

As Gray was walking around he saw Happy hover near him wanting to get Eclipse's attention. It was cute how the little blue angel winged cat was trying to get his multi-colored ones attention with a fish.

But the attempt was funny too. If he wanted to woo Eclipse it wouldn't be with fish. She doesn't have a taste for it. Maybe with some of her favorite fruit he'd have a chance. But fish no. Gray concealed a light smile and chuckle at the little scene.

Eclipse politely refused the fish and gave Happy so of her attention. His little heartfelt scene was interrupted by the sound of a voice. Looking in front of him he saw no one wanting his attention that is till the voice told him to look down.

As instructed there was a older small man in front of him. But Gray wasn't fooled by his size at the moment. The man smelled of power.

'He must be the master.'

Gray bowed his head and greeted the older man. Isis always told him to respect his elders and enemies. Never let your guard down in enemy territory. Even if their magic seems weaker than your's they know how to wield it better than you.

The older man raised his hand and spoke in a kind and happy voice.

"You don't need to do that you little brat. What can a I do ya for?"

"I was hoping to . . . join your guild sir. You see a . . . group of your mages. . helped me escape the people . . . who held me captive."

The master of the guild gave in a strange look but smiled at him. He was happy his children save this young man. But what was with the way he spoke? Gray saw the master grimace for a short second as he thought and that made him slightly uncomfortable.

Was his speech that bad? Eclipse saw Gray's discomfort and excused herself from Happy. She grabbed Gray's arms and made them wrap around her small soft body. The master of the guild saw her and was surprised. Another cat like Happy?

"I'm sorry for Gray's choppy speech. But he's trying his best to speak in the mortal tongue so you can understand him with out me having to translate."

"Oh now that explains his speech. Well that fine. So you want to join Fairy Tail well first what would your magic be?"

"Ice dovah magic as well as Dovahkiin blood."

"I'm sorry but could you say that again I didn't quite get that."

Gray bit his lip and looked down at Eclipse. She looked into his eyes and just nodded with a smile. She turned back to the master and reworded it so he could understand.

"Gray is an Ice Dragonslayer like Natsu but of course with the obvious difference. But in conjunction with then he is a dragonborn. He shouts words in the dragon tongue he is used to speaking in to aid him in battle."

The master was starstruck. There was another dragon type of magic. He needed to see this for his own eyes. Along with what Gray could do. That was went Natsu saw Gray talking to the master that came up and tackled Gray to the ground.

"Hey Gray fight me!"

Gray huffed and looked at Natsu who was on top of him.

'Too close.'

In an instant the guild got to below freezing. Ice crept up the walls and over the floor. Most of the occupants stood shivering. What broke everything was when Gray yell at Natsu.

"Get off of me!"

"No not until you fight me frostbite."

Gray's eyes slanted as he glared at Natsu. It was considered offensive if a dominate dragon did not get off a submissive one that wasn't mated to them. This gave the submissive dragon free reign to do this.

Gray sucked in a breath with his eyes closed and tapped into his magic and dragon soul. When they opened Makarov saw them glowing a light gray color before the most unexpected thing happened. Gray shouted Natsu off of him.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

A blue force came out of Gray mouth forcing Natsu off his body to slam into the wall. Makarov stood in shock.

'He forced Natsu off of himself by just that alone? What exactly is a Dragonborn?'

With Natsu off Gray 'hmph'ed and stood up. The guild's temperature returned to normal and all the occupants stared at Gray in awe. Eclipse floated by Gray and looked at Makarov with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"That is the power of a dragonborn. Able to do astounding things with just their voice. Push someone back, look for auras, become untouchable, even call a storm. Truly amazing are they not guild master?"

"Well I will admit that Gray would make a great addition to our family. But I want to see he skills for myself if you don't mind of course."

Gray shook his head 'no' indicating he didn't mind at all. Makarov nodded and everyone in the guild went out into the back courtyard. Gray stood in the center of the big circle they made and Makarov was about to call out one of his children when Natsu burst into the center of the circle wanting to fight Gray again.

Makarov and Gray sighed then looked to each other.

"Do you mind fighting Natsu."

"Don't mind sir."

"Yes!"

Both were instructed to go to the edges of the circle and wait for his signal. On the outside of the circle Cana was starting to take bets on who would win.

"50 jewel on the new guy."

"No way 100 on Natsu."

The bets continued to accumulate. And talk started to go around everyone.

"So who do you think will win?"

"Don't know. Wonder what the new guy's got besides that one thing he did before."

It continued until the master gave the signal for the two to start the fight. Both got into a fighting stance. Natsu crouched lower for the ground while Gray just stood his ground elegantly.

Natsu almost didn't want to fight Gray at the moment. But he had to for some reason his dragon was screaming at him to. With the end of the dragon's screaming Natsu launched himself towards Gray.

Gray's eyes narrowed then he jumped in the air and flipped over Natsu while also hitting him with ice. Natsu may be powerful but he was reckless. And Gray's mother taught him to keep his cool.

Once his feet touched the ground he launched away from Natsu and spun in the dirt. Once he stopped he huffed at breathe through his nose then ran at Natsu.

"Ice dragon : Diamond Fist!"

A fog surrounded his hand with a coat of ice shining like diamond surrounded it. As Natsu turned around to try and block or dodge he was hit by the punch.

Reeling from the punch Natsu took a few steps back holding his cheek. Gray back flipped and landed. Natsu looked at Gray and smirked wiped his cheek with his fist.

"Now that's a punch frostbite. But how about so Fire dragon : Iron Fist!"

Natsu growled and launched himself at Gray flames surrounding his fist making it as tough as iron. Gray looked at it wide eyed. Being an Ice dragon he could take and give damage. But he was submissive making him not able to take as much as he should.

He quickly dodged and hit Natsu with a powerful attack.

"Ice dragon : Tail Spike Barrage!"

A dragon tail made of ice appeared at his tail bone with the dry ice spikes sticking up. It moved like it was actually an organic part of him. With it on him he swayed in a powerful swipe and the spikes detached flying towards Natsu.

Having seen this move a few times Natsu rolled out of the way but once out way the spikes exploded and spread tiny needle sharp shrapnel that dug themselves into Natsu's skin. 

Raising his arms to shield his face then bring then down again to look at Gray. The ice tail was still there and it regrew the spikes along its surface all of them standing up. Natsu just smirked.

"Fire dragon : Sword Horn!"

Natsu burst forward and knocked into Gray's stomach with a headbutt. That knocked the wind from Gray's lungs making him gasp for air. Gray landed on his back. Natsu stood over Gray with a smirk on his face.

His dragon was filled with pride and purring. But Natsu stopped smirking when he heard Gray sucking in a deep breath. Looking down Gray had his eyes closed and mouth open.

Inside his mouth was an ice blue glow that also shined through the skin of is throat and belly. After the deep breath Gray opened his eyes looking towards Natsu.

"Ice dragon : Roar!"

A blast of freezing wind that looked white as it spiraled out of Gray's mouth and filled with shards of ice just like on his tail but smaller flew and hit Natsu knocking him off of Gray. Gray got off the ground and stood over Natsu.

His scale necklace glittered in the sunlight shining on his neck. Gray lightly pressed his booted foot on Natsu's chest and his hands on his hips.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better in order to court an Ice dragon. Yol breath."


	12. More Unconscious Courting And Galuna Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Kay I've already got some good ideas for amazing people all across the internet on the courting well exempt for the poison dragon but I'm not pushing anyone to think about it it's your own free will to help me if you want. But for now I will stick to the main courting rules for gifts and strength. But will take some into consideration right now. Also here is what is going to go down with why I need the courting thing. Almost all the dragons will trying to court Gray in exception to Laxus, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. As to why. Laxus has been courting Freed for awhile. Wendy is to young. Sting and Rogue are made for each other. Gajeel will flirt with Gray and so will Cobra by they will move on to their own mates. Which are Levy and Jellal. The Jellal one is because I like the pair and I don't see enough of it. Okay that's my peace. And I'd mostly like to thank you all for your help with this. You all make me want to continue writing and become an author of my own original book one day. And if I do I hope you all read it and love my writing as you do now as well. I love you all.)

'Courting? What-why would I be courting Gray? I just met him.'

Thought like that swirled in Natsu's head as Gray took his boot off Natsu's chest and walked off. The ice tail melted and turned to mist in the blink of an eye. When Natsu moved his head up he thought he saw Gray swaying his hips slightly.

Or was that just a trick with his walk? But Gray just walked into the guild to go get his stamp on him along with Eclipse. He walked up to the bar and waited for who was going to stamp him.

Eclipse was held in his arms like a little doll not that she minded. It felt nice to be held. Gray sat on a bar stool and just started to stroke the fur on her head making her purr.

He was nervous sure. Was he suppose to win? Did he damage Natsu's pride horribly and did that make Natsu think he'd be a terrible mate? So many questions like this were running around in his head that he didn't know that the bar maid who gave Erza her cake came up behind him.

Well until she poked his shoulder. The action caused him to grow icy scales on his shoulder till he looked around and say the woman with white hair. She merely continued smiling with her eyes closed.

One look would make anyone thing she was harmless but Gray could smell it. She had quite a bit of power hidden under her skin. So he'd stay on her nice side. She spoke in a soft bubbly voice as she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Mirajane. And you must be Gray right?"

Gray nodded and waited for Mirajane to continue talking. He never broke eye contact with her. Mira seemed to realize that Gray wasn't much of a talker with still getting comfortable with speak like them so she just continued.

"Well I mostly just came over here to give you the Fairy Tail mark and also this one as well. But with her it might be a bit hard to see because of her coloration."

Gray just gave a small chuckle and opened the button up he was wearing and pointed over his heart. Mira smiled and asked him the color he would like.

"Could you make it a two-tone color or make it have an outline."

Mira nodded and set the ink down which she had Gray place his hand over. the ink turned to a dark navy blue with an ice blue in the center. Mira pressed the stamp in the ink then to the place Gray indicated before hand.

Once it was pressed to his skin some magic sparkled to make the ink permanent unless it was forcibly removed later. It was quite the sight having a two colored guild crest. Mira found the colors really pretty together.

With Gray done she got a slightly smaller stamp and had Eclipse pick the color. With her being four colors it seemed hard to find the right spot on her back to stamp her with and the right color.

But they found a spot that wasn't covered in spots and was half black and half white. The ink was two colors and only an outline for Eclipse. It was gold on the white and bright red on the black.

With both of them stamped Mira went behind the bar and started to serve other patrons. When she got back to Gray who hasn't moved from the stool. He seemed to be looking at the laminated menu.

Walking over she asked it he wanted. Gray was about to shake his head no when his stomach growled. The sound seemed to echo across the guild. Yeah he was hungry. But he didn't go hunting earlier and he had no money at the minute.

Mira just smiled and told him all new guild members get free meals and drinks for a week so they can go on jobs and get some money. Gray smiled and accepted her offer. By ordering a large milkshake of whatever flavor she wanted to give him.

He also asked if they had any fruit that he and Eclipse could much on. Mira nodded and went to get the order. While she was gone warmth slowly came up to Gray. When he looked back he found Natsu holding a plate of chicken that smelled extremely spicy.

The spices almost made Gray cough and his eyes and nose to run. Natsu sat in the stool by Gray with Happy siting next to him on the bar munching on a fish.

Mira came back with two milkshakes and a platter of fruit. It had a multitude of different fruits. Thanking Mira Gray took the milkshakes and fruit and handed the smaller milkshake to Eclipse. Who was busily munching on a juicy starfruit.

The juice was running down her jaw and face and she seemed happy with it. Gray gave a light purr and turned to his milkshake. Only to be stopped by a piece of chicken being wagged in his face. The smell alone made his mouth go dry.

He coughed lightly his hand covering his mouth and pushed the chicken out of his face. When he looked at Natsu it wasn't the most attractive sight. His cheeks were bloated with some of the chicken hanging out over his lip. Still holding it close to Gray's mouth and face he spoke with his mouth full.

"You want some frosty?"

A but uncomfortable but not wanting to be rude nodded and went to take a piece off Natsu's plate till the piece in Natsu's hand was shoved in his face again.

Huffing a sigh Gray opened his mouth and let Natsu feed him the chicken. Natsu gently placed it in his mouth and waited for Gray to close his mouth fingers still inside. Getting the idea of what Natsu was doing unwittingly Gray closed his lips over Natsu's fingers.

And lightly sucked them. With wide eyes Natsu slowly pulled his fingers out of Gray's mouth slowly and watched Gray chew the chicken as he licked his now wet fingers. His inner dragon purring at the sight.

The taste wasn't something Gray would eat everyday maybe in order to help him get over a bug but not everyday. He was more used to elk and deer in a cool stew.

But once he swallowed the burn of the spices kicked in. When he breathed out his breath produced steam and his skin started to flush. Quickly he started to suck on his milkshake.

Once the cold creamy texture touched his tongue and went down his throat it cooled and the burn was slowly eased. Gray huffed after the burn was finally eased and it seemed smoke came out of his nose for the remaining heat in his body.

"You okay frosty? You didn't like it?"

"No it's just . . . I prefer cold food over hot. . . unless I'm sick . . . that is."

With another light cough to clear his throat of the spice. Eclipse stopped munching on her second starfruit and handed it to Gray saying she was getting full. Giving a warm slight smile he took the fruit and lightly froze it.

Unbeknownst to him Natsu took a suck on hi milkshake. Why was he doing this. Giving Gray some of his food and stealing some form Gray. What is going on with him?

'Court him.'

'What?'

'We are courting.'

There's that word again. Court. What did it mean. Getting up Natsu went over to Lucy who was looking at the job board wanting to get a head start on another mission so she could most likely have extra money for emergencies and such.

"Hey Luce."

"Yes Natsu what do you need?"

"What does courting mean?"

Lucy stood staring at the the board for a minute with widened eyes.

'This is Natsu right?'

She turns to look at Natsu and asks.

"What?"

"What does courting mean?"

"Uhh. . . who are you and what have you done to Natsu?"

Natsu gave a confused look but shook his head.

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll ask Erza what it means."

Just as he was about to leave Lucy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to her.

"I'm sorry it's just strange. But why do you want to know what courting means Natsu?"

"It's just something Gray said earlier and something with my magic wanting to do it for some reason."

Lucy looked at Gray at the bar who was eating the fruit with Eclipse curled up in his folded arm in a small food coma. Gray said something about courting but why?

Trailing her eyes back to Natsu then to Gray and back again. In her head she started to see the moment when Gray was sharing the dragon knowledge to Natsu.

Her nose started to drip a bit of blood but she quickly wiped it away before Natsu saw it. Lucy cleared her throat and looked at Natsu about to tell him what courting was.

"Natsu you see courting is when you want to grab the attention of a partner you have an interest in."

Natsu 'oh'ed and then went off to do his own thing. Once Lucy deemed him out of dragon hearing range she squealed and raced to Levy who was pouring over the books she brought back.

"So Levy how are the books?"

"These are amazing Lulu. I've never seen or heard of a dragon language before. And you say Gray can speak and read this flawlessly?"

"Yep he was raised by a dragon just like Natsu but the strange thing is she stuck around and took him to another country!"

"Wow. Well could you bring him over here so he can translate at least the alphabet for me so I can get a handle on it?"

"No problem."

Lucy left Levy and walked over to Gray who was finished with his food and petting a comatose Eclipse. She made her presence known and got his attention.

"Hey Gray."

Gray 'hmm'ed and looked at Lucy while adjusting Eclipse holding her like a baby. Lucy explained how Levy wanted to know the dragon language and he seemed to brighten up. Both walked back to Levy who stood up and held out her hand introducing herself.

Gray accepted the hand and shook it. All three sat down at the table and Gray started to show Levy the language he grew up with. Occasionally he'd revert to the dragon tongue but quickly went back to mortal.

As those two were conversing Lucy started to read from the book containing more on each dragon species. She flipped to the ice dragon entry.(If any of you got that the page number from Anger and Retaliation spells out ice then I applaud you)

It had a picture of a dragon looking like Isis drawn beautifully in ink and paint and it seemed to be in a snowstorm. It looked seamless like it had no scales to speak of. Tearing her eyes off the artwork she read the description.

Ice dragons are calm and won't attack anything exempt for survival. They are comprised mostly of females and submissive males. Dominant males have a different coloration being a black ice color instead of the clear like the females or the ice blue of the submissive males.

Their scales are found for the ability to make the wearer more resistant against cold weather when infused with ice or snow magic. Ice dragons are also know for their amazing singing voice. It is both haunting and melodic at the same time.

This dragon like many others have been given nicknames related to their ice. But one of the most prominent name they go by is from when their Queen Isis suffered the ultimate loss. It is called the dragon of a thousand frozen tears.

From this nickname came a legend on how the stars were made from all of her shed tears. The legend goes that with the loss of her family she died and was reborn as the moon. But still being so lonely she cried. The tears froze and got stuck in the inky black of the sky.

They may shine but they are just a symbol of her loss and the agony of her loneliness.

Lucy looked to Gray. He was smiling and pointing at the page while gesturing with his hands. He smile was big enough to show his sharp teeth. When he laughed the scales on his necklace clinked and shimmered in the light of the guild.

Off in the back of the guild a little shadow flew up the stairs to the second floor and took a piece of paper off the board. No one was the wiser. The day dragged on and it was finally time to go home. With no other place to go Lucy offered Gray her house to stay till he found his own.

Accepting the offer and promising to pay her back for her kindness they walked to her little house. They walked in and Gray stopped at the threshold when he smelled burning apple wood.

When Lucy flicked the light on Natsu was laying on her bed. He had a huge smile on his face but that was wiped off when Lucy kicked him in the head.

"Why'd you do that Lucy?!"

"You're in my house!"

"But Gray's here!"

"I invited him to stay here till he has his own place!"

" . . . Oh . . ."

Lucy wilted and bent in half at Natsu's explanation. But after the explanation he smiled and showed them a piece of paper. Lucy gasped with wide eyes as she looked at the paper. Confused Gray asked.

"What's so shocking?"

"He has and S class quest. And that is unapproved."

"Hey we should go on this it has a huge pay out."

"No Natsu it's not allowed."

Natsu grimaced his dragon needed an ego boost especially being beat by Gray. The paper held the reward and it said Galuna Island.


	13. Kidnapping And Two Steps Back

Hearing that it wasn't allowed to take an S class quest well not yet anyway Gray was against it. He didn't care he wasn't going. Eclipse was still sleeping from all of the fruit she ate so he was holding her. He was about to reach for the flier so he could return it tomorrow.

But he then felt pain at the back of his head. Everything went black and he dropped down to the hardwood floor. When he hit the ground Lucy's eyes bugged. She pointed to Natsu and yelled at him.

"Why'd you knock him out!?"

"We're going on that mission and taking Gray with us. Never know when we could use another dragonslayer . . . dragonborn? I can't even keep up with the terms he uses. But we're going."

Lucy was surprised by how forceful Natsu was at wanting to go on this quest she was about to deny again till she saw what came along with the reward. A gold celestial gate key.

She smiled and said she'd go for the key at the very least. They waited till morning and left with a still knocked out Gray do to Lucy having some sleeping pills in her medicine cabinet.

"Why do you even have sleeping pills?"

"You think I look this great on a daily bases? I need my beauty sleep and you barging into my house all the time defeats the purpose. So I have something to help me along."

Lucy had sparkles around her after her explanation. Natsu just huffed a sigh and didn't question female logic he'd never get it anyway. As they walked along the docks of Hargeon looking for a boat to take them to Galuna Island.

Natsu was slightly dreading taking a boat there wanting to swim. He kept forgetting to have Mira put some ginger in his food. When every person who owned a boat refused Lucy was getting discouraged.

As they were going to the last small boat owner she started thinking this wasn't such a good plan and voiced her opinion to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu maybe we shouldn't go on this quest. I'm sure everyone probably knows that the request is gone and will send . . . "

Lucy swallows thickly with an audible gulp sound.

"Master's gonna send Erza after us."

"I don't care. I lost to Gray and I have to prove that I'm strong."

"But why Natsu? You already know you're strong."

Natsu slowed down and sighed. She didn't get it. In fact he didn't entirely get it himself. But he needed to prove to Gray that he was strong and could protect him against anything coming their way.

It was a driving urge to protect and win his heart. He didn't know when this started. Maybe when he had that first dream before the quest where they found Gray in the Kuroyuki castle with a broken look in his eyes.

He seemed so fragile. He still does. But Natsu wanted to be there to protect him at all costs. Maybe he was courting Gray for some unknown reason. Maybe they were meant for each other.

And even if they weren't that won't stop him from trying to get what he wants. He was a dragon after all. When they came across the last boat man in Hargeon it was maned by one man with facial hair all around his mouth.

And no one seemed to notice his slightly pointed ears. But he seemed nice so no one questioned it. It was when Lucy explained they wanted passage to Galuna things went south.

"Don't know why you'd want to go there, but no sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to Galuna. Not even pirates will go near that place."

Lucy was now done with all of this. They either had to got home or use Natsu's ridiculous idea to swim there. And she was not swimming. When Natsu started smiling about not getting in the boat the light caught Gray's necklace.

As the two wizards fought they stopped when the boat man spoke up.

"Hey where did your buddy get a necklace like that?"

Natsu was confused till the man pointed at Gray. He silently growled at the man pointing at Gray. But Lucy and the man ignored it as Lucy spoke.

"His mother gave it to him it's very precious to him. The only material thing he has left of her."

"My that's sad. But if I'm not mistaken those are dragon scales. I'm I right?"

"Yep. I have one to and a set of earrings. But I don't ever plan on selling these."

"Oh I don't want them I'm just wondering how his mother was able to get so many. Dragons haven't been around for many many years."

"Well his mother was a dragon and those are her old scales."

The man's eyes widened. And he gave a soft grunt.

"His mother was a dragon? Do any of you practice magic by chance?"

Happy popped up from behind Natsu holding a knocked out Eclipse and happily answered the question.

"Aye. We all practice magic. We're from Fairy Tail."

"So you came to lift the curse on Galuna Island? If you have get in."

Lucy smiled and got in Natsu reluctantly got in. The rocking motion made him drop Gray into the boat as Natsu took to his knees and started using his breakfast for chum.

The boat man set off and just made the motion that much worse. Once out to sea and far from the dock Gray woke up. But upon his waking he took the same position as Natsu. But it was his dinner made chum instead.

Gray was angry. And he reverted to dragon to explain even if they didn't understand. He only paused every now and then to dry heave do to the motion.

"Hi idiot . . . daar los bo wah bo . . . bite mu ko fin ass . . . later! Hi dreh mindok daar vahzah!? Ahrk . . . why drey hi . . . take zu'u voth hi?! Mey voth nid . . . nuz yol fah aan brain![You idiot . . . this is going to come . . . bite us in the ass . . . later! You do know . . . that right!? And . . . why did you . . . take me with you?! . . . Fool with nothing . . . but fire for a brain!]"

The boat man turned seeing the two boys heaving as the sun set. Then moon rose and a light shone in the distance. It was Galuna. The boat man Bobo he informed them the curse of the island.

Feeling horrible for the residents of the island the five fairies wanted to help but as they weren't looking Bobo disappeared. Once he was gone a huge wave washed their boat away.

The sun had risen and Lucy woke to the sound of the waves hitting the beach. Slowly sitting up she thanked the gods she was alive. Getting to her feet she was Natsu and Gray laying face down in the sand. Happy had his head stuck in it and Eclipse was hanging from a tree.

Natsu jumped up and wanted to explore but quickly shut up when a spike of ice embedded itself in his calf. When he turned around he was a soaking wet Gray with the coldest glare.

Even Erza glare had nothing on it. A dark aura waved around him like steam. And only one eye was visible. The pupil was slit and a freezing cobblestone color.

Gray got up keeping his glare on Natsu till he turned to reach for Eclipse and gentle pull her from the tree. Looking her over for any damage. She only had bumps and bruises but was fine non the less.

Gray sighed in relief at her not being hurt to bad. But when he looked at Natsu again an ice tail formed and shot another spike at his leg. Gray was not happy.

"We could have been killed! All of us! But since we're here let's help these people."

With Gray's finally words at the moment he walked off into the forest. Natsu's mood dropped drastically. He'd screwed up. He had to try and make it up to Gray. But how?

They all walked the forest till the moon rose again. They approached the only village on the island. During the walk Lucy explain that this was the only village and the chief put in for the request.

Eclipse also woke up during the walk. The moonlight did wonders for her and helped her heal her injuries. They approached a large wall made form wood and a gate made from logs.

"Hello!"

Lucy called out to the occupants of the village and they answered back.

"What do you want!?"

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail coming to answer your request!"

"How come we weren't informed?!"

"Uhh . . . mix up in the paper work?"

When she answered their question it came out as a question of her own but then they requested to see their emblems. They all showed them and were let in.

Once in the chief explained about the curse that has happened to him and his people. The fairies were moved and accepted to find a way to fix it. They were given lodging to rest for the night.

Lucy was given her own little hut with the exceeds and Natsu and Gray shared. Gray stayed as far away from Natsu as he could and fell asleep. Natsu was regretting what he had done. And how stupid he was his dragon was even berating him for his actions.

'You put our intended into unneeded danger! What were you thinking!?'

He responded out loud to his dragon.

"I don't know I just . . . I want to prove that I'm strong for him."

The dragon huffed but settled. The dragon couldn't blame him. He saw the dragon in Gray and could help but want to do the same thing for her. Go to extreme lengths to show how strong he was.

They both just didn't know how to go about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Hey I just wanted to say that I don't have a beta-reader and if anyone wants to be my beta-reader that'd be great. And just so you all know I don't really know how it works so please tell me. And yes Gray's inner dragon is in fact female.)


	14. Frozen Demons: The Past Returns

The sun rose and the team three wizards and two exceeds rose early. Natsu rising with the sun and Gray from Eclipse waking him up. Gray gave a short lived soft smile. He was glad she was awake she was one of the only constants in his life now.

Grabbing her he got up ate some of the food the villagers were kind enough to give to the team and set out. Lucy and Natsu weren't happy at going to early thou.

"Well you brought me along so deal with it. I didn't want to be here."

At his statement they walked into the forest going up the mountain. Lucy called Horologium to walk around with her in him. As they continued to walk Gray stopped. Something smelled off.

"Hey Natsu you smell that?"

"Hmm? Smell what?"

Gray huffed being an ice dragon his nose was one of the strongest having to be able to smell prey while in a blizzard. Letting go of Eclipse who unfurled her wings and hovered like Happy. The smell got stronger.

It stunk horribly. That's when a ginormous rat and I mean as big as a medium sized snow bank cast a shadow over the group of mages. And not to mention it was wearing a ridiculous maid like thing on itself.

The rat reared back and Gray brought his hands together. He called out the spell he cast to block the incoming attack.

"Ice Dragon : Frozen Mist Shield!"

In front of all of them ice mist came from Gray's mouth forming a shimmering wall in front of them.

"Gray that's not going to shield anyone!"

"Just wait a second!"

In no time flat the area the mist the air froze and made a large shield of ice. But the shield did nothing when the rat blew out the most foul odor from its mouth. The smell knocked Gray off his feet along this Natsu.

Horologium coughed at the smell and poof-fed back to the spirit realm making Lucy, Happy, and Eclipse to pop out. Everyone now exposed to the danger they ran.

The rat chased them breathing its foul stench called breath till Gray turned again.

"Ice Dragon : Permafrost!"

He stomped the ground and a magic circle formed. His magic rushed across the ground and frost it leaving nothing but ice. The rat ran on the ice till it slipped and fell to the ground on its back.

Natsu mocked Gray about using that from the beginning. Gray simply punched his shoulder and told him to shut up. Lucy looked around and saw a temple with moons all over it.

"Quick let's take shelter in there."

Gray nodded but Natsu was beating up the rat. Huffing Gray grabbed Natsu's arm and tugged him to the temple. They walked inside the temple. It was old and crumbling like no one was around to take care of it.

As they looked around Lucy remembered something from her dragon book.

"Hey Gray aren't ice dragons affiliated with the moon?"

"Yes."

"So do you thing this temple was used to worship them?"

Thinking it over while looking at the carvings. All of them were red exempt for one. It was small and insignificant if you didn't know what you were looking for but it was there.

In a corner of the temple was an ice blue colored moon. It was significant for another name ice dragons go by and that was the dragons of the moon. But by the ice blue moon was a red sun.

"That shouldn't be here."

As he was about to touch it Natsu stomped his foot on the ground. The ground shook and they fell through the new hole.

"Natsu you idiot!"

Quickly twisting his body Gray saw the fast approaching ground. Not wanting any one to go splat on the rock he brought his hands before him and called his magic.

"Ice Dragon : Snow Blanket!"

The air on the ground grew colder till powdery snow blanketed it. Everyone more or less had a 'soft' landing. Getting out with minor bumps and bruises. Natsu was the first to pop his head out of the white powder and gave a wide smile.

"Yeah alright we're alive!"

"No thanks to you you numbskull!"

Natsu smile faltered slightly at Gray's comment. Gray slowly lifted his head out of the snow and glared at Natsu.

"This is a perfect example of what not to do in old ruins. If it looks like it's going to crumble under any weight it most likely is!"

Lucy sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. Looking up above them Lucy saw the hole them came from and asked if the exceeds could fly them out.

"I don't think so. Based on how far we fell and then add in the risk of more falling rocks. It'd be an risk to fly back up to the temple."

"Aye."

Ignoring the obvious risk of being stuck down there with no way out Natsu ran off happy as can be to explore the cave under the temple.

"Stop running around acting crazy yol brain you're gonna end up dead if you do!"

Lucy, Gray, and the exceeds ran after Natsu. But further down the tunnel Gray faltered.

'Why do I smell ice? And for that matter why does it smell so familiar?'

Jogging to catch up Gray reached the large cave room to the smell and saw Natsu staring at something.

"Hey why'd you stop? Something wrong?"

"Guy what is that?"

Taking a step forward to get a more clear look at what was bugging Natsu. Gray stopped when he saw it. A huge chunk of ice holding a monster he only now sees in nightmares.

"No. . . no . . . nononononono! This isn't possible. This shouldn't be here. Why is it here!? Why is Deliora here of all places?!"

"You've seen this thing before Gray?"

Natsu asked seeing the fear in Gray's eyes. Instead of their cool cobblestone color they were a scared and fearful dark blue. His skin started to pale and scales started to breakout on his skin.

The scales were there because Gray was feeling insecure and threatened. It was a way to protect himself. Natsu was worried as he saw Gray start to slightly pant and shake. Eclipse seeing his fear too hovered in front of him.

Gray grabbed Eclipse and held her close like a frightened child holding their teddy bear. She was warm and started to silently purr. She only did this so he could feel the vibrations to help calm himself down. Her tail wrapped around his arm and squeezed gently.

Slowly he slightly calmed his breath as he shook and looked to the huge blue creature. Lucy asked how he knew it and he replied shaking and wanting to revert to dragon tongue.

"It's Deliora. . . the demon of destruction."

"Demon of construction?"

"Destruction Natsu."

Gray nodded his head never taking his eyes off the ice encased horror. Unconsciously he started to shuffle closer to Natsu wanting to hide behind him. He could distantly hear the roars it made in the back of his mind.

"But why is it here? It doesn't make sense. Why would anyone want to go near that thing?"

Natsu sensing Gray's distress and seeing how he was inching towards him. Natsu was about to grab Gray and step in front of him and do anything to take his mind off the demon that was making so upset.

But that was stopped before he could do anything by Lucy pulling them to sit behind an outcrop of rocks. Down the tunnel footsteps came to their current location. Two voices were heard and then they walked into the large cave.

One was tall and the other was short. The tall one had a slight tan, brown hair in a surfers bob, and had pointed ears poking out of it on the top of his head. His face looked like it had a muzzle on it. He also wore jeans, no shirt, and a black collar with white circles on it.

The shorter one had hair the color of Happy and really thick eyebrows. They were talking and the short one was joking with the tall one. The tall one got offended till he was told it was a joke.

They discussed about something called 'Moon Drip'. Lucy wondered what the name held significance to the curse on the island. Then another person entered the cave calling the two there already by their names. Tobi and Yuka.

The newcomer had a darker color of pink hair than Natsu and was female. She was wearing something similar to the rat that chased them in the forest. But of course it actually fit. She talked mostly with an exaggeration on the word 'love'.

She spoke about killing the infiltrators because they saw Deliora and how it was almost time to collect moonlight. The sound of something being knocked came from down the tunnel and the three ran down it to see what caused it.

Coming from the tunnel was Happy cloaked in shadows by Eclipse. Lucy praised him and Natsu confirmed that the three people were foreign to the the island. Natsu wanted to go beat some answers out of them but stayed to hear Lucy say they need to investigate more.

"Man this job just keeps getting more and more complicated."

"Aye. But who's this cold emperor guy?"

Gray glanced at the sealed demon and a shiver crept up his spine. Eclipse rubbed her head on his arm and started purring to ease his nerves. It worked to a degree.

"Deliora. I don't understand what they want with it or why they brought it here in the first place. How'd they even find it?"

"Was it hidden somewhere?"

"Not exactly. It was sealed away. You see on the northern continent of Isvan is where I lived when I met Isis. That immortal demon ravaged the land destroying everything in its path. So many people lost their lives to it.

When Isis took me in she told me about a friend she had named Ur and how she was a very talented ice molding wizard. I even met her and her pupil a few times in every town we went to.

But in one of the towns on our way to Fiore, Deliora showed up and destroyed it. The only reason I'm still alive after that day is because Ur saved me. She told me it was a way to repay Isis for saving her life. She sacrificed everything just to keep me alive to see my mother again."

Gray's fist was shaking in anger. Ice was creeping from where he stood. When he spoke again the anger was clearly heard in his voice.

"I don't know who this cold emperor guy is and I don't care. He's not going to taint the memory of the woman who was my mother's friend and who saved my life. Whoever he is . . . he's going to pay."

Calming down the ice melted. Gray turned to the others. His eyes were cobblestone gray with a mix of dark blue. Turning back to the outcrop of rocks Lucy sat down. They were going to wait for the moon to raise.

Natsu protested at first but when he saw Gray stare at the demon sealed in ice he shut his mouth and waited. It was the middle of the afternoon and it would be awhile before the moon rose.

"Hey why don't we listen to some music?"

At the word music Gray perked up. Lucy already had one of her silver gate keys opened. The spirit was named Lyra from the harp constellation. When he saw the harp she had he got the urge to sing. Singing always made his emotions more clear and when ever Isis sang to him it always made him happy.

The spirit was happy to be out and about and was happy to take requests. But Gray cleared his throat to get its attention. When he got Lyra's attention he formed his dragon shaped ice harp and Eclipse made the strings.

"Oh wow you can play too?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh I know let's do a duet. Do you know any songs?"

Gray looked up and thought of a song. When he glanced at Deliora, Ur came to mind. Once when she came to visit Isis and him with her student she sang both of them to sleep. What was the name of that song she sang again?

Oh right it was Tsumetai Heya, Hitori. It was quite a lovely song.

"Do you know Tsumetai Heya, Hitori by any chance?"

"Yes is that okay?"

Gray nodded and started strumming his harp. Lyra was amazed that is sounded like bells and other instruments. Also with the strings not being real strings they didn't seem like they would snap if plucked too hard.

(Here's the link to the male version of the song. I suggest that you listen to it all the way through it is quite lovely. P.S. I took me awhile to find a male version to this.)

Both played their instrument as Gray sang the song. Natsu had never heard this before and it took his breath away seeing Gray strum and pluck the harp strings made of moonlight as he sang the beautiful song.

His thoughts traveled to an image of Gray sitting in a comfy arm chair singing softly. When Natsu walked to see the front of Gray he saw him with a large swollen stomach smiling softly and gently rubbing it.

He was glowing with happiness and pride. When he looked up at Natsu he smiled wider and took Natsu's hand to touch his swollen belly. When his warm hand touched the warm skin of Gray's belly he felt something moving.

The feeling made him smile as he kissed Gray's temple. He spoke with his voice full of love and sweetness.

"Can't wait for them to be brought into this world. I'm sure you did a great job yukihime."

He rubbed Gray's belly and placed his forehead against Gray's purring.

But as the song ended so did Natsu's vision. With the music ended he was brought back to reality. When he looked up at Gray he saw some tears coming down his cheeks.

Natsu wanted to go over near him and make everything better. He wanted his little imagination to come true. Gray's stomach swollen with his children and happily singing to them. And both of them happy and in love.

He didn't care how long it took him he was going to have Gray as a mate. It would just take time and careful planning. One wrong step and that vision of what he wanted his future to look like would be gone faster than smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Ohhhh. Looks like Natsu's starting to get a clue on what he want's to do. This will be getting interesting. Also I kinda changed my mind. Gray does know Ur but Ur is going to be Isis' friend. Also he does remember Lyon they kinda trained together when they were kids but Gray was learning dragonslayer magic and Lyon maker magic. I think that's all I have to say besides I hope you like this chapter. Oh and next chapter I will put above how the different dragons behave for courting and the people who helped me and where they are from. Well till the next update enjoy the hunt my wonderful pack. ^w^)


	15. The Cold Emperor And Ice Dragon

The night came and the moon was rising. How did the fairies know. Eclipse said so.

"How do you even know that?"

"Well Lucy you see in conjunction to my flying magic I also have two more but those to also count as one. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. But I can manipulate moonlight and shadows as well."

Eclipse gave a cute little smile. As the cave became quiet Lucy spoke up.

"Someone your mother knew sealed up that demon Gray?"

"Yep. But make no mistake it's still alive."

"Cool let me throw down with it."

Natsu started stretching about to ran at the sealed demon but was stopped when ice grew from the stone in front of him then exploded forcing Natsu back.

Groaning and about to confront Gray he turned his head but stopped. Gray was glaring at him. His stare held no warmth and were completely black. The color and feel from that glare would make anyone think they were staring at death themselves.

"Don't you dare go near that thing. It's much more powerful than you could imagine. Even Isis couldn't scratch its hide. So stay back."

"But you said her friend sealed it up."

"Yeah sealed. Not killed. Ur gave everything to seal it with a spell called Iced Shell. She did it before Isis or myself used a spell similar to it. The only difference is that Iced Shell can be melted by a spell called Moon Drip and the ice dragon spell can't."

(Just so you know Eclipse isn't naked she is wearing clothes. She's wearing a little off the shoulder green shirt and and purple skirt)

After the conversation a large purple magic circle appeared over Deliora. The circle sent down a beam of purple light. As the light hit the ice covered demon Eclipse fell to the ground and started to be dragged to the iced demon. 

"Eclipse! Oh no!"

She screamed as her little claws dug into the rock. Gray became frantic when he saw his exceed start being dragged to the large magic circle. He lunged to grab her but just before his fingers touched her she went flying without her wings.

When she was above the demon the moonlight started pouring into her little body. She screamed in agony. Gray's eyes widened and he started to run to get to her.

Before he ran off the edge to go get her Natsu grabbed him and pulled him back. Gray started thrashing and screaming at Natsu.

"No! Let me go! Her magic container can't take all of that! I need to save her! She's all I have left! Let me GO!"

"Then let's stop what's happening up top and she'll be fine!"

Hearing that Gray wrenched himself from Natsu and ran to a tunnel that was on the other side of the cave. Tears left his eyes as he ran up the stairs and everyone followed him.

When he reached the top of the shrine he heard chanting. But he could also hear the echos of Eclipse still crying out in pain. Everyone caught up with Gray and before he went on a rampage Natsu pulled him down to the ground and held a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

It hurt Natsu's heart to do this to Gray. He could understand why Gray was wanting to rush in and stop what all those people were doing. But they needed to learn just a bit more before any fight.

Then the three from down in the cave came up the stairs of the shrine along with someone new. The new guy was dressed in a blue outfit and a knights mask on his head.

When the smell of this person hit Gray's nose he stopped for a second. When Gray seemed like he would stay quite Natsu removed his hand. Gray peeked over the crop of rock.

His ears caught the man's words perfectly. It's been years since he last heard it even if it was much more mature now than back then.

"When will Deliora be unsealed?"

"Either later tonight or tomorrow at most."

"Good. Inform me when it's ready."

His memories started to flash across his mind. The nights when Ur would bring her student to speak with Isis. He remembered telling the student about his dreams of his destined mate.

When they were young the student had a crush on him and told him he'd be Gray's mate if he never found his destined mate. Gray just chuckled and shook his head. What the student was talking about was nonsense.

Gray would find his destined mate. He just had to wait for them.

The images ended abruptly when Natsu climbed onto the rock they were hiding behind and yelled. After him announcing their presence he spit fire out of his mouth to further blow their cover.

But it made everyone stop. The group of four who seemed to be the leaders of the operation started talking about the magic guilds. When the head of that group said to go eradicate the village.

"Anyone who stands in my way whether deliberately or not is my enemy."

At that Natsu started running towards the helmet wearing figure but Gray sped in front of him yelling.

"Stop this crazy ceremony right now!"

He brought his hands together and brought them to the ground. The ground erupted with jutting crystals of ice. The same with the other guy but his ice was much spikier and an aquamarine in color.

Both different ices clashed and broke each other apart. Gray growled as he stared down the other ice wizard. He then stood back up and growled out the name.

"Lyon! How could you?! Do you have any idea what you're doing!?"

"Oh Gray. It's been quite awhile hasn't it. And I must say you are looking lovely this evening. And that dragon magic you wield has gotten much stronger."

Natsu growled. Was this Lyon flirting with his intended. He wouldn't have it. But he stopped himself when he saw Gray's angry stance. He didn't seem to appreciate the flirting himself.

"Why would you revive Deliora?"

"To think you were one of the wizards called to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you'd find me? Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

The three behind Lyon asked for orders and Lyon just told them to do as they were ordered the first time and that was to eradicate the village. They left in a flash and Natsu ran after them.

Gray tried to stop Natsu but the law of inertia were as follows. An object in motion will stay in motion unless acted upon by another force. And that other force just so happened to be Natsu being engulfed in a ball of ice.

As Natsu's torso was being frozen Gray turned to Happy and Lucy standing behind him.

"Happy take Lucy back to the cave get Eclipse then go protect the village!"

After saying this Lyon started to ready an attack and was stopped when Gray sent some tail spikes from his just frozen tail at Lyon. Lyon's attention went to the spikes and he shielded with what looked like a turtle shell made from ice.

Gray's tail spikes hit but shattered upon impact of the ice shield.

"You distracted me long enought for the girl and the cat to get away. Oh but didn't you tell them to go and save your cat Eclipse was her name. I was wondering where she was if she wasn't by your side."

Lyon continued to mock Gray about the people he came with and Natsu retaliated by saying not to underestimate them. Gray's eyes shifted to Natsu and with a sorrowful look in them he kicked Natsu off the temple into the forest below.

Confused Natsu bowled down to the forest and thought he heard Gray faintly mutter a 'sorry'. Gray returned his attention to Lyon. 

"I see you're still a reckless little breeder aren't you. Wasn't he one of your comrades?"

"Don't call me that it's insulting. Besides you and I both know that with one spell you could blow up that ice and him with it."

"So you chose to get him out of harms way along with the girl and that cat. My isn't that just like an ice dragon. Putting their family and loved ones before themselves only to end up dying in the process of it all."

Gray growled. Lyon was mocking him and he knew it. He just hoped that Lyon didn't see it in his eyes.

"You know what I don't get?"

"And what's that?"

"Why would you want to revive Deliora. That demon took so many lives. Are you planning on being responsible for all the lives that if revived that demon is to take? Are you!?"

"Oh no nothing so noble or mess. I want to kill Deliora because you took everything from me! You useless little breeder!"

Lyon took off his helmet so Gray could see his face.

"My teacher and your aunt are no longer of this world."

"But her finally act was to lock that thing away to keep us safe and to live full lives! Are you so callous that you'd really try to destroy all she did for us?!"

"Please we both know that you at that dragon you call a mother killed Ur. I mean aren't dragons suppose to be immortal beings made by the gods to protect humanity? Well?! You 'mother' couldn't even scratch Deliora."

Gray's eyes widened. Why was Lyon bring up his mother. Isis and Ur were friends. Both would give their lives for each other and their children. Did Lyon really blame him and Isis all this time?

"And yet you don't seem to bare any guilt for what you've done. How cruel."

Off in the forest near the temple a large chunk of ice with legs covered in white cloth pants was jiggling about in a hole. Natsu was getting frustrated till he literally blew his top. The flames from his mouth boosted him out of the hole his head fell in.

Grumbling he tried to melt the ice but not even his dragon fire could get it to sweat. Stopping his actions for the moment he looked up to the ruins. He could faintly see the flashes of ice magic being set off there.

Grunting he tried to run to get back to the temple. Who ever that guy was he and Gray had history and that history was making the one he intended to be his mate uncomfortable.

He'd keep Gray safe if not to win him over but as a principle of pride.


	16. A/N And News

Kay before I start this chapter I'd like to say somethings. Just so all of my wonderful readers know I'm on multiple sites posting this. I always start on Quotev, then Wattpad, AO3[Archive of Our Own], Fanfiction.net, and DeviantArt[I don't really update this one as much and if you have fanart for this be sure so send me a link so I can display it here and leave links on my other accounts]. I've also found someone who's going to beta read for me and their name is Blue-Eyes-B-Dragon on FF.net and Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon on AO3. Also since no one exempt for the people on AO3 have commented on the dragon mating rituals I shall declare them the winners. The ones who helped are MagicalCorgi-love your name- and Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon-love yours too. ^w^. MagicalCorgi gave ideas for most of them and Blue_Eyes_Black_Dragon[I'm just going to call you Corgi and Blue for now if that's okay]. Corgi suggested that fire dragons be flashy and impulsive, lighting do extravagant gestures, shadows are subtle and will watch their intended to get accurate readings. Light will be extremely flashy and overbearing, and finally iron will mostly try to prove strength and ability to protect. Blue gave me the poison dragon. Their affections will be slow and subtle till their intended doesn't realize till in essence 'it's too late to stop the affections'. Thank you you wonderful people. I'd also like to mention that I will be doing to polls later or I could start now I don't know. But anyway if you haven't already guessed or seen it yet this story does contain mentions of Mpreg or male pregnancy. For those not on FF.net or Quotev I'll say this. If you want to see Gray pregers just type on the comments 'Prego' for yes you want to have Gray with a baby belly and also type the number 1-3 on how many you want in his belly. Or 'sNOw' if you don't want him pregnant. And yes that is spelled right. And the last is when I later write a wedding with Gray should he wear a legit wedding dress? Yes or no? It's up to all of you my wonderful pack. These will be on going so don't rush I want everyone to participate if they want. But know this if people on another site say yes and no one from another didn't say anything it will be unanimous. So speak up for your voice to be heard. As well as coming mid August I'll be back in school so updates will be very slow. I'm planning on doing a whole bunch of chapters now so it's not too slow but this is just a heads up. And that's all for now make sure you comment to leave your votes. The chapters for them might me closer than you think.


	17. Icy Powers Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : So Blue helped revise this chapter so I hope it's better then what I did by myself. Make sure you all thank Blue kay.)

Back at the top of the temple Lyon told Gray that he and Isis killed Ur. In fact he wondered why Gray didn't feel any guilt for what he supposedly did to Lyon's master and his own aunt.

He got angry then sent a ice puffer fish to knock Gray off his feet. The force from the impact threw Gray into the stone outcrop he hide behind earlier. Crashing into the stone knocked the breath from his lungs. But he got up and spoke to Lyon.

"Lyon. . ."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you. Don't try to interfere. Whether you like it or not I wil resurrect Deliora!"

Gray grit his teeth. He didn't like being called a murder when all he did was sit and watch his dragon mother get fatally wounded and the woman who was like family to him sacrifice herself to save Lyon, Isis, and himself.

"Listen to me you thick headed idiot. Ur is still alive. She's ice that makes up the Iced Shell. If you continue to try melting it you're the one who kills her!"

Lyon dropped his helmet and stared at Gray impassively. The helmet crashed to the ground clinking. Lyon raised one hand and pointed it at Gray. An icy fog formed around his hand showing he was getting ready for his next attack.

"Don't speak such nonsense. You're just trying to trick me. Besides I've grown much stronger since we last saw each other. Perhaps even strong enough to capture a dragon."

He shouted the spell he launched at Gray.

"Ice Make : Eagle!"

Gray reacted fast casting his spell.

"Ice Dragon : Frozen Mist Shield!"

He let out his breath. It was a glittery white mist and in the next second where ever the mist was it froze instantly making a large and thick wall of ice. But the eagles ignored Gray´s shield, flew around it and hit him multiple times all over his body.

The hard beaks and bodies of the animated ice birds hurt. Gray could consume them but they were moving to fast for him to catch. Lyon spoke again as he sent more birds towards Gray.

"While you use ice dragonslayer magic you can consume any type of ice to get stronger and regain energy. But the down side is that you need to catch and bite into it. My ice is your weakness. Although . . ."

Lyon stopped for a moment to think back to a time he still was Gray's friend. And the ice dragon was a wondrous creature that Ur allowed him to see and meet.

"You know something that could easily counteract my magic to a degree. What was it again? Oh right there is one 'shout' that can 'slow time' for you. So tell me why aren't you using it!?"

Sharp ice formed under Gray's feet making him jump into the air to avoid his feet being torned to shreds. While in the air he brought his hands together then swung them outward.

"Ice Dragon : Wing Attack!"

Streams of mist left his hands but as they neared Lyon the mist froze and turned into ribbons of ice that had sharp spines along them. Lyon put two fingers together and called his magic.

"Ice Make : Ape!"

A large ape made of the teal ice formed behind Lyon and crushed the spiked ice ribbons. With the ice broken Lyon spoke.

"How pathetic. Are you holding back on me?"

"Yeah because you're using one hand. Didn't Ur teach you to use two because one handed ice make is incomplete and unbalanced?!"

"Well I'm the exception to that rule. I surpassed Ur's skill level a long time ago."

"Shut your mouth!"

Gray growled. Who was this idiot and what did he do to the Lyon who wanted to hear all about his trips to Skyrim with Isis and wanting to go to see the snowy land. 

"Regardless. Ever since we were children you never landed a single hit on me."

"I was only doing what Isis told me. My magic would have ripped you apart when we were kids because I didn't have enough control. I have that now thou."

Gray's icy blue magic circle glowed showing a faint image of what his inner dragon looked like and a cold shimmering mist formed around his hands. Gray reared his head to the sky yelling his attack.

"Ice Dragon : Fountain!"

Ice traveled across the ground to where Lyon stood. Once it reached its target the ice erupted from Lyon's feet and in a fountain like spray encased him in ice.

Lyon's face didn't reveal anything as he just let the ice form around his body. Gray still wasn't using his full power because he didn't want to kill Lyon. Lyon may be an ice wizard but dragon ice was even colder than regular ice.

Dragon ice could take the carbon dioxide from the air and freeze it making dry ice. It's what Gray's tail spikes and any projectile move he used were up of that kind. Any physical attacks were made by a mixture of both.

But if he wanted to he cold make all of his attacks out of the carbon dioxide in the air. Or like he was now only using the water in the air. He just didn't want kill anyone. He's see enough death in his life and he doesn't want to see anymore.

The ice encasing Lyon then suddenly broke apart surprising Gray. Lyon looked at Gray with an impassive face and spoke in an bored tone.

"This is the power of a controlled ice dragon? How pathetic. To think I actually thought that you would be stronger than I am. Guess I was wrong."

Gray clenched his teeth. Lyon had gotten much stronger since the last time he saw him. But then again that was an obvious thing to happen well unless Lyon stopped practicing the whole time.

Lyon stayed quite but raised his hand to the sky his magic circle above it. The ground under Gray glowed and winded made his navy blue hair flick up at bit. That's when a serpentine dragon made form Lyon's teal ice shoot out of the ground.

It sent Gray flying into the air. Just the sight of it reminded him of Isis. But also it didn't. Just the thought of other dragons reminded him of his late mother.

"I'm resurrecting Deliora so that I can prove that I'm more than Ur's star pupil."

Gray crashed to the ground. The earth gave to his body leaving him in a small crater. His body was bruising and on the edge of being broken. His ribs hurt as well as his whole body. But he heard Lyon continue to talk.

"I've only ever thought of one thing. The day I would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard. You and your dragon mother ruined for me Gray. After her death I thought my lifelong dream of surpassing her had been destroyed. 

Until I realized, there was one way. If I could defeat Deliora a demon so strong that not even Ur could vanquish it. Then I would have surpassed Ur power. My dream will finally become reality."

Gray got up his body bruised and aching all over. The pain was throbbing throughout his body. But he stood up to speak to Lyon.

"Listen to me. That demon took everything from so many people. And you want to bring it back just to prove your strength?! That's insane!"

Gray screamed he had to get to Lyon before his actions were irreversible and brought more harm in there wake.

"Please don't do this!"

Lyon's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. A bunch of ice claws came up from under Gray hitting him in multiple areas knocking him to the ground with a shout of pain.

Lyon sneered at Gray anger dripping from his voice. As he summoned his ice creatures.

"'Please don't do this.' That's exactly what Ur said to your mother and yourself when you took the stance to seal the demon yourselves. What was that spell called again it is one of the three forbidden ice dragon spells."

Ice eagles flew at Gray knocking him back to the ground while he tried to get up. This was bad. If he had to Gray was going to use that spell so Lyon wouldn't hurt anyone with what he wanted to do.

A large fist made Gray fly in the air as Lyon continued to speak on how Gray and Isis killed Ur. How their actions, taking the stance for the forbidden ice dragon sealing lead to Ur´s demise.

Lyon summoned the dragon again and it Gray. Leaving him more bruised and the pain throbbing throughout his whole body. He let out a roar of pain that could be heard down into the forest.

Natsu's ears perked up at the sound. It was full of pain. When he looked up to the top of the temple the glow of magic was gone. So the fight was done but from the sound of it Gray lost.

Enraged Natsu ran as fast as he could to the temple with most of his body still encased in the ball of ice.

"Don't worry Gray I'll get to you and beat that guy to a pulp!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : So how is it? And what's this about three forbidden ice dragon spells? Find out in the next installment of Legend Of The Ice Dragons. Be sure to favorite, subscribe, comment, and bookmark so you don't miss it. And don't forget to vote. So far mostly everyone wants Gray to be pregnant and had a belly full of twins. And not wearing a dress. So make sure to vote. Love your one and only Enderdura WolfQueen. ^w^ Enjoy the hunt.)


	18. Dragon Book: Forbidden Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Sorry this took so long. I did kinda unintentionally make this hard on Blue. I'm really sorry Blue. ^^; But also make sure you read the note at the bottom of this page for something important I need to say. Also make sure to wear your glasses for the Eclipse on the 21st.)

Lucy sat on the ground as she looked through the dragon book she had. She was trying to find anything that looked like spells like the Iced Shell till she found a part that talked about three forbidden Ice Dragon spells.

The three forbidden ice dragonslayer spells. Sealing, defense, and finally offense. The sealing spell is like the spell Iced Shell but unlike it it can't be melted even when using Moon Drip. But the reason these spells are forbidden is because they come with the ultimate price.

The sealing spell is known as Ice Dragon's Final Tomb. As stated before it's like the Iced Shell but for those who don't know what the Iced Shell is it's a forbidden ice spell that uses the casters body as an extremely hard to melt ice shell.

The defensive spell is known as Ice Dragon's Last Stand. This spell is like the sealing spell but it's a thick mist that blankets the area the dragon wants to protect. Anything deemed harmful by the ice dragon that casts it will forever be lost in the mist till it freezes.

All those that aren't threats can navigate the mist at anytime. No one knows how the mist can determine what´s a threat or not but wizards that had gone through such mist covered areas say the following.

"It feels like a kind voice is always in my head leading me to safety and is always watching over me. It's nice."

The offensive spell is known as Ice Dragon's Dying Breath. This spell turns the dragon and most likely dragonslayer into a dragon statue made of ice. The dragon statue sits atop a pedestal with what people say is a watchful gaze.

"I know the dragon is just a statue but its eyes seem to follow you whenever you're in its line of sight. Like it's going to come to life at any second."

Not much is known about this spell but we speculate that if the statue 'senses' any threats coming into the area it's 'guarding' it will as the spells name says will ward off the threat with the dragon's dying breathe.

For each spell the dragon just has to channel its energy and then release it. But for dragonslayers they have to take different stances to help channel their magic to cast the spell. Through extensive research we have found out what the stances are.

Ice Dragon's Final Tomb : This spell has the dragonslayer have their arms in line with their body. They would then make a complete circle while widening the placement of their feet to one foot apart.

They will then run their hands over their arms till their palms touch. Twist their hands to have one hand with the fingers pointing up and the other hands fingers pointing down. Their palms are always touching while doing this.

After that they say the spell in the dragon language. This is when they repeat the beginning of the stance but without widening their foot placement. But when their palms meet they continue to extend their arms.

Once the spell has been uttered they will clap their hands together and from there the spell can't be stopped. Their body grows scales all over their eyes become draconic. But then the scales will start to crack and fragment.

The immanent area will be covered in a cloud of cold shimmering mist that will then rush to the target of the spell. The finished spell will then have the target or targets in egg shaped shells with a dragon siting over them.

The look of the dragon varies from slayer to slayer. It most likely represents the dragon that resides in their soul. Sadly this form is final and irreversible. But accounts from people who knew the slayer all say the same thing.

"Whenever I see it it feels like they are still watching over me and keeping me safe."

Ice Dragon's Last Stand : This stance starts with the user's feet one foot apart and them leaning back to look at the sky. They will clap their hands above them then they will right themselves. They will lift one leg in the air knee pointed to them and toes to the ground.

They will then lightly place their foot down in front of them till their toes touch the ground. They will then slowly pivot a full 360 degrees on the foot they are standing on drawing a circle with their toes form the other and their arms outstretched to their sides.

They will slowly suck in breath and utter the spell in the dragon language. They will lift their heads to the sky while slowly placing their hands together just like in Ice Dragon's Final Tomb. 

Palms together. One hand with fingers pointed up and the other with fingers pointed down. After the spell is uttered they'll take a deeper breath then exhale it. Out of their mouth will be a shimmering white mist that will cover what records say is a variety of sizes.

It appears that the strength of the slayer will have affect to how far this mist will travel. The minimum we've recorded is the size of a distance of one mile in all directions.

Upon an bird's eye viewing the area looks like a dragon made of the mist is curled around the area it is protecting. And as stated before those deemed as a threat that go in never seem to come out again.

We've strapped a observation lacrima on a serial killer to see if we could recover the footage. The footage we recovered showed the killer continuously roaming around in the mist but never seeming to be able to find their way out.

They then started to go crazy and the lacrima seemed to pick up images of a shadow wandering around in the mist wherever the killer went. As the killer wander more and more they soon fainted and proceeded to freeze to death.

The people who are able to walk in and out of the mist without this happening were asked about the shadow in the mist. And they all say that it looked like the dragon from the bird's eye view curling around the area.

"It feels like they are watching over me and protecting me. Or showing me the way to where I need to go."

It is currently unknown if the slayer gains the same scales due to the thick mist, but it is assumed that they do.

Ice Dragon's Dying Breath : This stance it appears to be a combination of the two but in all the stances they seem to have one thing in common. That is the hand position at one point.

Both hands with their palms touching. One hand with fingers pointing up the other hand with fingers pointing down. This stance starts with them clapping their hands. Then drawing a circle with their arms.

Once the circle is complete they clap again then do the hand position. They'll then lift their leg and lightly touch the ground. Then spin in a full circle. Their body will gradually be covered in scales and grow horns, wings, and a tail.

Once they return to their starting point they will say the spell again in the dragon language. But a large pedestal made of ice will grow under their feet. It's the size of a small house. 

They will lift their heads to the sky and let out the same shimmering mist from their mouths as their body starts to crack and shatter. But in this process the ice they are made of doesn't drift along to the winds.

It instead uses the mist and reshapes them into a large statue on the ice pedestal. Again through observations the size and look of the statues seem to vary from slayer to slayer.

With the dragon formed on the pedestal it will sit stationary till a threat comes near it or what it protects. The statue 'springs to life' and will proceed to attack the threat.

The statue doesn't seem to ever run out of magic energy but it never strays to far from its pedestal. From witness accounts people say things like this.

"The dragon is comforting. People who just enter the area are unnerved but they soon say the same things."

Thus concludes our research on the subject of the three forbidden ice dragonslayer spells. Through extensive research the slayer that casts any of these spells body is never recovered.

Their souls seem to keep these spell working even after years. But further research might yield results of finding a way to reverse the magic. The only viable thing that might reverse the process is one magic.

The magic Ark Of Time might be able to reverse the affects but we are unsure. 

It's no wonder you never see any ice dragons flying around they're so selfless they sacrifice themselves to protect anything. It's awful that they are taken as secondary mates just for these three spells.

They're giving up their own bodies in order to protect the things they hold dear. Its something that should make anyone want to cry for them. Until further research is done I shall conclude these notes. Hope this helps anyone who finds this book.

Researcher : Glen Stark

The book of dragons sat in Lucy's lap as a knocked out Eclipse and sad looking Happy were near her. Gray had said earlier in the cave holding Deliora that ice dragons had a similar spell to the Iced Shell.

But this? They had three spells that took their lives just so that they could protect the ones they cared about?

"Why do ice dragons suffer so much Happy?"

"I don't know."

Happy had his head down as tears filled his eyes as well as Lucy's. She sucked in a breath.

"They deserve to be happy don't they? So why are their lives so tragic?!"

She screamed to the moon as more tears left her eyes. The stars around the moon just twinkled at her. That's when she saw the dragon curled up to make the moon and the tears she seemed to shed become the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Kay this chapter will be the last for awhile. The reason I start school in a few weeks. I'll be swamped with homework and have barely anytime to update. I hope you all understand. If I want to be a successful author I need to have good grades. But don't think I'll stop updating all together I'll just be really really painfully slow. So please be patient and why not look at all my other stories and see what you think. Anyway I'll still be updating but again I have school. School is the most important thing you could go through. Also the poll is still Gray with twins and wearing a suit. But I have an idea to get him in a dress for those who want him a dress. Also for one chapter that is coming up he will be genderbent if you don't mind I just thought of it being a good idea. Hope you enjoy the hunt everyone. ^w^)


	19. Mates Protect At All Costs

Gray was sprawled across the ground exhausted both physically and mentally. His eyes were barely open and everything was foggy. In the distance he could faintly hear stomping foot steps. Straining he tried to focus on it.

'Don't tell be Lyon is coming to finish me off. I feel like such a failure.'

The thought of being a failure not being able to protect himself made tears start to gather at the corners of his eyes. Not wanting to feel utter useless and dishonor his mother's memory he struggled to push up on his forearms.

'Ice dragons are one of the toughest dragons. We don't and won't just lie down and take it. We fight till the bitter end even at the cost of our lives.'

It was true. Ice dragons were tough in more than one sense. They were tough to beat in battle but also tough to court. Being used as secondary mates made them this way. Never trusting the honeyed words and coos from others besides their family.

He was shaky and tired but pushed through. Tilting his head to the sound he saw tan feet clad in black sandals. And the smell of burning wood and meat filled his nose.

Gray smiled slightly but groaned from the strain he was putting on his worn out body.

'Don't give up. You can do this.'

Natsu hobbled up the temple still encased in ice. What he saw was heartbreaking. Gray straining to pick himself up off the ground and ice coating the areas around him.

Going over to him he examined Gray as thoroughly as he could without being able to bend down properly. 

"So that Lyon guy beat you huh?"

Gray flinched and growled to himself in his head. He looked weak to his destined mate. Why was he such a failure? Shaking his head he got to his feet barely finding his balance.

Natsu worried about his and wanted to reach out to Gray but his arms were still limited in their movements due to the ice encasing him. On shaking legs Gray was leaning on Natsu before gravity could pull him down again.

"Hey it's okay. We all lose battles every now and then."

Gray just huffed a sigh and started to lean forward his eyes on Natsu. Natsu was hypnotized. They were so beautiful. The color of wonderful stone work that artists painstakingly make.

Or the beginnings of a thundering storm about to unleash its wrath. Or what Natsu thought suited Gray best. Old ink on a piece of paper. The ink has been around for so long and been read by many or by few and the words themselves hold so many secrets.

The words could be interpreted in so many ways that they couldn't be farther than the truth. Only the writer themselves knowing what their true meaning is. But sometimes there is a person who gets it right.

Natsu hoped that he could one day be the person that someday could read Gray like that. But that would take time and effort. Well he better get on that.

Gray leaned onto Natsu's ice encased body and started to like the ice. He didn't have enough energy to try eating it. Natsu seeing the fatigue Gray was showing picked him up fireman style because that was all he could do started to walk to the village at the base of the temple.

Dreading the answer but needing to know Gray spoke his mind to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. Do you think I'm weak?"

"What are you talking about!? You are one of the strongest people I know for how little I've known you! You've dealt with the pain of seeing your mother's body and torture from people who want to eradicate everything related to dragons! And now you're a member of Fairy Tail that makes you even stronger!"

Gray was taken aback at Natsu's words. They were so heartfelt and so sincere. It almost made him want to cry. It was so sweet to hear that. Gray gave a small smile and started to chip off some bits of ice to eat and regain his strength.

If the people he was brought her with needed it he would do everything in his power to protect them. Even if he didn't know them for very long he was fond of them. He'd even use the forbidden ice dragon spells to protect them from harm.

It was customary for dragons to sacrifice everything to keep their family safe even their own lives. If it came down to it he'd willingly put everything aside to protect his new family.

And possibly if all panned out well. He'd get to have Natsu as his mate and give him a family. That sounded like a plan. But if that were to happen Natsu would have to court him and preform the mating rituals.

It was customary for dragons of different types to preform the mating rituals of their intendeds type. For ice dragons it was a song and dance for the mating pair do every year on the day of their mating.

And for fire dragons if he remembered right it was a flashy display of their strength and power. Every dragon was different but they all respected the rituals. Doing the rituals showed respect and compassion for their mates type.

As they were starting to make it to the village the gate rolled up and Natsu sped up a little jostling Gray out of his day dreams. Looking to the side he could see Lucy waving her hands in a no motion and telling Natsu to stop.

And to Lucy's relief he did. But when he started tapping on a strange patch of grass on the ground in front of the gate. Then both suddenly fell down into a pitfall.

All the villagers started praising Lucy on her trap that Natsu stupidly fell for while he and Gray sat at the bottom. Gray groaned in pain because Natsu landed on top of him.

"Yol hahdrim.(Fire mind(so basically fire brain).)"

"What did you say frosty?!"

"Nothing that wasn't true."

"You know I don't understand so tell me."

"Nid way. Learn nii ahrk siiv out yol su'um.(No way. Learn it and find out Fire breath.)"

Gray huffed. He knew it was kinda cruel to insult Natsu in another language but in a sense he was flirting with him. Seeing how far Natsu would go to learn what he could about himself. Besides he wanted to have intimate conversations with his mate in the future.

It would just make things seem more romantic. But just as the dust cleared it showed Natsu not encased in a ball of ice. Happy that he wasn't hindered by it anymore Natsu cheered.

Happy came down into the pitfall and pulled the two one at a time out. Gray thanked him by giving him some soft petting and purring. It was calming. But when he didn't feel Eclipse trying to get in on the attention he started looking around frantically.

Gently placing Happy on the ground he spotted Eclipse who was curled up on the ground. Groaning as he crawled up to her body he cradled her and smiled as he nuzzled her body.

She was exhausted from taking in all of that moonlight. She was going to have to sleep off all of that excess power she got. Natsu and Lucy were talking about how they were wondering where the people who were going to eradicate the village were.

"Yeah. Where are they. They left before me and I went all the way back up the temple to get Gray and stumble back here. What could they possibly be doing?"

Just as Natsu finished his sentence. A villager started yelling about something in the sky. Everyone looked up to see a giant rat spinning its tail and carrying a huge bucket.

A sudden smell fills Gray's nose.

'What is that? Where's it coming from? Why does it smell poisonous?'

A drop of green jelly fell from the bucket. The drop was about the size of a beach ball and heading straight for Lucy. Before Gray realized it Natsu slammed Lucy into the ground with himself on top of her.

Getting slightly jealous about their position but suddenly seeing the hole the jelly made where Lucy stood.

'With a bucket of that size poured out that'll destroy the entire village!'

Getting up on weak legs Gray handed Eclipse to Happy and stood up looking up to the rat now dumping the bucket of jelly. Groaning he summoned up as much magic as he could to make a shield for the village.

Closing his eyes he concentrated and called out his spell.

"Ice Dragon : Frozen Mist Shield!"

Sucking in a large gulp of air he held it in his mouth for a second so that the shield would be made of dry ice then he let it out. The mist made a rainbow from the light of the moon but before it could make the sheet of ice the mist dissipated.

'No! I can't be out of magic yet! I need to keep everyone safe!'

Natsu picked up Gray and told everyone to run to the center of the village. With everyone in the center Natsu handed Gray off to Lucy and told Happy to fly him up.

As the pair shoot up in to the sky Natsu was thinking.

'That fight really drained Gray. He can't fight at least not right now. For now I'll take care of it.'

Once at the right distance Natsu shouted the spell he was using.

"The flames in my right hand and the flames in my left put them together and you get Fire Dragon : Brilliant Flame!"

Sure he could have used his breath attack but he was slightly showing off to impress Gray. And Gray was impressed.

'Wow. Strong. And add that to his looks and you got good genes in his gene pool.'

Just thinking about the breeding process that would come if Natsu and himself mated made Gray's insides start to shift. But that would be impossible.

His mate had to bite him for his body to start preparing for breeding. It was a very embarrassing topic Isis made sure to drill into his head. Just thinking about it made Gray's face feel like it burst into flames.

The giant fire ball made a huge hole in the jelly dispersing it as it fell to the ground making steam and dust cover the area. When it all settled Natsu was back on the ground.

But the relief that they weren't all dead was broken when the trio knocked over the chief's son's grave. Seeing the danger Natsu urged everyone to leave.

Moaning in pain and exhaustion as he tried to stand up. He needed to protect at all cost. But Natsu wasn't having that.

"You aren't fighting anyone. You can barely stand. I know you're strong but right now save your strength."

'I can't have you die when I haven't even got you yet and not even then. When we mate I'm going first.'

Before Gray could protest Natsu pecked his forehead and pinched a nerve in the crook of Gray's neck effectively knocking him out. Catching Gray before he hit the ground and reluctantly passed him off to one of the villagers.

'If the only thing that Igneel taught me about dragons and their mates it's that a dragon will protect them till the end. I will protect you and the family I saw in my dream from any and all things that would threaten your lives.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Kay I'm back at school so updates are going to be excruciatingly slow. I value my education more than views. So to occupy your time you can reread this or read the other stories I've posted. Maybe make fanart and show me on DeviantArt. If fanart is made I will post it on the stories and say who made it that is unless you don't want me to show it just tell me. This can extend to my other stories if you so choose. I will say again. Updates are going to be slow just so all of you know I'm in my last year of high school so after I'll have a lot more free time. Enjoy the hunt.)


	20. Dragon Pride

Once the knocked out Gray was taken by the villagers to a safer location Natsu, Lucy and Happy faced the opposing wizards. The girl with the pink hair called her mountain of a rat so she could go and eradicate the villagers. Lucy in the heat of the moment grabbed one of the rat's toes.

She was flying off with the rat but it did a crash landing a short distance away. Happy unfurled his wings and turned to Natsu.

"Don't worry I'll go check on her."

"Thanks Happy I'll stay here and deal with them."

Happy flew off to the crash zone and Natsu turned to the two remaining wizards. Natsu was angry. These wizards had no respect for the dead and their boss left Gray battered and unable to stand, he was going to make them pay.

Natsu bent his knees then launched himself towards the one with the cat ears coming out of the top of his head. Landing a solid headbutt he knocked the wizard over. Still flying through the air with his head pointed at the ground Natsu looked under him and breathed a fireball at the wizard behind him.

He righted himself and skidded to a halt. Looking back to see his handy work. His flames started to disperse and left the wizard in a bubble of blue light. The wizard dispelled the light and started to mumble to himself a little.

"So you can breath fire, I see. Don't tell me you're that Salamander from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about."

The dog eared wizard swung his body back up in a standing position yelling that he was good. Natsu disregarded him and focused on the blue haired male with the big eyebrows; he seemed to be more of a threat.

Natsu just got in his fighting stance ready to take down the enemy. The big browed male continued talking.

"You know we used to be members of a famous guild ourselves. So you shouldn't blow us off. In fact Iron Rock Jura used to belong to the same guild. Surely you've heard of the Lamia Scale."

He had enough of there talking so Natsu just gushed fire from his hands at both wizards. He really didn't want to be here at the moment. Right now he wanted to be sitting by Gray and grooming him as he slept. But he had to make sure all threats were taken care of.

His fire only hit the cat eared one as the blue haired male countered the fire. He was kind of irritated that Natsu wouldn't listen to what he had to say. But Natsu didn't care what he had to say or where he came from he just wanted to be at Gray's side at the moment protecting him.

"You think I care what guild you're from or who the other members are? We came here to help the villagers. And you're the ones that put them in danger. Which makes you Fairy Tail's enemy. And that gives me more than enough reason to fight you."

'Your leader also hurt my intended so that makes this personal.'

The words from his mouth and the words running through his head were firm and he was ready to defend them at a moments notice. The blue haired mage furrowed his brows a bit then called out to his comrade.

"Hey Toby just stay back. You don't need to get involved. I've got this."

After his comrade gave an affirmative growl he put one hand behind his back and pointed the other towards Natsu. A bright blue light emitted from his hand.

"Wave!"

Natsu engulfed his forearm in fire getting ready to tear the magic apart but at the last second he jumped out of the way. The former Lamia Scale member spoke in a condescending voice mocking Natsu. Natsu just ignored his comment and sent a stream of fire at the blue haired male. But he just deflected it with a wave of his hand.

"The pulsing energy that's coming from my hand diffuses all types of magic. Which means that none of your spells will work against me."

"So that's why my fire power couldn't destroy his barrier. I get it."

Natsu wiped the side of his jaw. This guy was starting to annoy him greatly. When a dragon couldn't catch or destroy its prey it mostly got swept up in a rage destroying all things around it. But with just having the magic of a dragon Natsu was just getting more irritated. The wizard put his hands to his sides as he continued to explain his magic.

"I specialized in anti-wizard magic while I was with the Lamia Scale guild. And I'm sure you can understand why. No matter how strong they might be, all wizards are powerless against me. Even you."

Two tone white magic circles came to the blue haired wizard's hands and he shot waves out at Natsu. To avoid them Natsu jumped into the air out of their reach.

With a growl Natsu launched himself at the wizard, fist coated in fire aiming to hit the wave user. But his fist was stopped by a blue wall of light. The waver user just exasperatedly told Natsu how he wouldn't be able to beat him.

But Natsu just grinned and pulled back a hand not coated in flames to punch through the blue wave. Natsu happy (?) he was able to force his hand inside but when it started to be filled with pain he kind of started to regret his actions.

The wave user just told Natsu that what he did was utterly stupid. Natsu just ignored his words and pushed his head and shoulders through the wave. At the blue haired wizard's shocked expression Natsu gave what looked like a Cheshire open mouthed grin showing all of his razor sharp teeth.

"You may be stuck in my wave but still can't use your flames in here."

"But I can still use them outside. And you just gave me a great idea."

Natsu's burn orange magic circle formed at his elbow making his fire spit out at that point. Yuka was shocked that Natsu thought of such an idea. The force of Natsu's punch hit Yuka and sent him flying threw/through the air like a leaf in the wind. Satisfied with his work Natsu gave a victorious smile when Toby's voice caught his attention.

"Man you're awesome."

"Well you're about to see just how awesome first hand."

Toby bragged how he was stronger than his teammate. His nails glowed. After glowing they got longer and turned a dark green in color. He then told Natsu that they were paralyzing claws. When Toby asked Natsu what they did Natsu answered the obvious.

"Paralysis you."

Toby looked shocked that Natsu knew the answer and asked if Natsu had ESP(extra sensory powers). Natsu just couldn't believe this guy.

'And people think I'm dumb? So this guy must be a special type of stupid.'

"No you're just real dumb."

Toby got mad that Natsu called him dumb and started to hack and slash at Natsu trying to paralysis him. But Natsu being leagues ahead of Toby in any kind of brain power just said one simple sentence and did one gesture. He lifted his hand to his forehead and told Toby he had something there.

Toby being so simple poked himself with his claws and knocked himself out. Natsu just walked over to the grave for Bobo set it up right while promising to fix his village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of chirping birds made Gray open his eyes. He was in a tent and it was morning. Moving his fingers he felt something soft and warm. Turning his head to the left he saw a ball of black and white fur covered in gold and red spots.

Gray smiled he was happy Eclipse was by his side again. Straining his neck he saw he was covered by a thin blanket. Taking a deep breath Gray lifted himself to sit up. While pushing himself upright he felt really stiff in his stomach and a small twinge of pain.

Since the blanket fell he could see what the problem was. His stomach was wrapped in crisp white bandages restraining his movement and a bit of his breath. Moving around a bit to get used to the bandages and loosen them up a small bit. Gray then turned and picked up Eclipse placing her on his lap.

Gray ran a hand through her soft warm fur taking comfort that she was alright and with him. Eclipse was sleeping soundly but had a small grimace on her face.

'Her body must still be trying to get rid of all the excess moonlight. Hope it doesn't take too long or give her any permanent damage.'

The sound of the tent flap opening made Gray look up. In his view was a woman walking in. She was fairly attractive having short black hair and a sweet face. But the most notable thing was the necklace she wore.

She was very nice and looked over Gray and Eclipse seeing if they needed any further treatment. While doing this she engaged Gray in some small talk and told him where he was. With the inspection done Gray thanked her and got up with Eclipse in tow to find the people he came here with.

The woman pointed him to the tent they were staying in. He thanked her again and walked to it and opened the flap. Once inside he saw an infuriated Erza sitting on a crate with Lucy and Happy tied up on the ground with tears falling down their faces.

"You made me wait, not smart."

"Erza."

Gray held Eclipse tighter making her let out a breathy squeak that made him loosen it quickly so she could breathe. Erza stood up from her crate telling him that she was brought up to speed.

"Now Gray since you and Eclipse were taken here against your will I'm sure the master will go easy on you. So for now we are going to find Natsu then we shall leave. No questions and no complaints. Are we clear."

It was an order not a question. But instead of answering Gray just tilted his head down making his bangs cover his face. When he spoke it was quiet but firm.

"No. . ."

The clank of Erza's armor stopped as she neared the tent flap. Catching what Gray had said she turned around her voice humming with anger.

"What did you just say."

"I said no."

"You are going whether I have to drag you back to the guild hall kicking and screaming, Gray."

Erza grabbed Gray by the shoulder harshly turning him around to face her. Gray let himself be turned. His hair casting a shadow over his eyes. When he lifted his head his eyes were steel in color and just as strong. His voice was firm and held power.

"No. If I leave without helping these people I'll feel like a coward. And dragons are anything but cowards. I may have been brought here against my will but I will not leave until this mission is over."

"Gray if you don't come back to the guild right now I will have no choice but to tell the master that even if you were forced to come here you stayed. You will face punishment and be thrown out of the guild."

Erza equipped a sword and pointed it at Gray's throat. Gray's eyes stayed firm as he grabbed the blade threatening him and pointed it at his guild mark over his heart.

"If you see me unfit for the guild cut this off right now. I joined a guild so I could help people. If I have to disobey your rules in order to do so then so be it."

Letting go of the sword revealed Gray's hand bleeding. Gray held Eclipse and started to leave the tent. What he said was true. A friend of his mother, someone who saved his life was being disrespected by her own student because of his ambitions.

This was more than a mission now, it was personal and he would not let this disrespect for the memory of the dead happen. His pride as a dragon wouldn't allow it. Dragons were creatures of pride and power they didn't bow easily to anyone.

Not even to their own kind and especially not to their own mates. They only bow when humiliated beyond words and even then they hesitate before finally admitting defeat not wanting to show weakness. Erza bowed her head.

Gray's eyes and voice made her internally shake. They showed no sight of backing down even when faced with a deadly weapon pointed at him. He simply moved it, spoke his mind, and left.

She might not have known Gray for very long but she felt like he belonged in her little rag tag band of misfit guild members, her family. He'd been through so much and yet he held his head high.

He was cold but showed compassion. Hard and yet soft like a mother soothing her children. He was all that and more. The perfect example of him was a snowstorm in the middle of summer.

Lucy uttered Erza's name worried but that quickly changed to frightened when Erza raised her sword and brought it down multiple times. Lucy closed her eyes in fear but suddenly felt the ropes fall away. Opening warm chocolate eyes she saw Happy and herself freed from their bonds at the moment.

"We're going after Gray, Natsu, and Eclipse. But don't think this gets you out of punishment when we return home."

Lucy's relief died but she followed Erza not wanting to be in anymore trouble than she already was. When they left the tent they asked where Gray went and were told to go to the temple. When they reached the outskirts of the temporary village they saw Gray walking up ahead and jogged to catch up. Once they were all walking together Erza asked.

"So why won't you leave this mission unfinished?"

"My own pride, what Isis taught me, and when I knew was causing this it became personal. So even if I had to leave this place to save my own life I wouldn't leave till it was completed or I was killed."

The way his tone held little to no emotion, his face didn't change, his eyes set on a goal only he knew, and body poised and ready to fulfill his mission. Not knowing what to do or say to break the silence Lucy said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why is this personal?"

Gray stopped and took a deep breath. He knew this question would and come he didn't want to answer it, but he felt he needed to. It's not like she asked for his life story so he would only give the essential details. Releasing a heavy sigh his shoulders sagged and his eyes showed a shimmer of sadness.

"It's a long story that I'm not ready to tell, but I'll only give you what you need to know to understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out and if you all thought I was dead. But Blue and I both have busy schedules. So please bare with us. If you want make some fan art and read some of my other works. Also the vote is unanimous Gray will be getting pregers and be having twins. When he gets married he'll be wearing a suit. And if you don't like what is happening then guess what you should have voiced your opinion. Thank you all and I love.)


	21. Gray's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : *crawls out of a mountain of paper work gasping for air* Man all of this could kill someone trying to make a living out of being a writer. *turns to computer with notebook lying beside it. a window is open showing comments from all of her packmates wondering what happened to her* Oh no they all must think I died or something. I must make it up to them.)

All around was snow and mountains formed a wall in all directions. The snowflakes drifted softly down to the ground already under a blanket of white powder. The tree branches were heavy from the weight of all the condensed powder on them. They gave quiet creaks from the strain.

 

They had two options either submit to the weight and snap or bend till it all falls off only to be covered again. At this elevation it snowed almost constantly making it feel like a winter paradise. Lower was the warm glow coming from houses making up a small village.

 

The light from them trying desperately to drive out the cold and give some hope in the snowy land, that this land did in fact hold a semblance of warmth in its depths.

 

A child was walking up the snow flooded mountain. The child had navy blue almost completely black hair but some would argue it was black with a blue tint. He didn't care and his eyes showed it. His eyes were a steel or cobblestone gray or some say a dark cobalt or midnight blue. They held childlike curiosity and determination.

 

If this was someones first time seeing him walk this mountain they would think he was just exploring. But no, this was far beyond his first time trailing up the snow covered rock. He came here frequently often more then ones a day with the same purpose. To get away. Now his life on the surface didn't seem horrible.

 

His parents were nice people who treated him well never hit him and punished him appropriately when needed. But in the dead of night when no one heard or knew anything things changed.

 

His mother cheated on his father incessantly and he knew his father knew she was unfaithful. But he never confronted his wife about her affairs. He just went on with his daily life. He himself had his own woman he partnered with in the village.

 

No one knew or if they did they didn't care to stop it and help the child who was forced to see the lies play out before him day in and day out. So to remedy the situation the boy left to walk the mountain to find a semblance of piece for the chaos.

 

Today he was going further than he has ever climbed up the mountain. He wanted to search for a place he could go that was solely his to cope with all the pain coming from his home life. But the higher he climbed the more the winds picked up sending snow to cloud his vision.

 

All the boy could make out was shadows. In the distance he could see a shadow that resembled the mouth of a cave or overhang. Not wanting to be stuck and buried by the snowstorm he trudged through the deep powder snow that was up to his waist by now.

 

Once he got to the shadow he saw he found it was a cave. Looking around all he saw were the ice covered rocks and shadows that lead deeper into the cave. The boy was only going to stay till the winds stopped or just calmed down. As he sat at the mouth looking out to the storm he heard a growling noise coming from the shadowed depths.

 

The sound startled the boy and made him start inching out of the cave as something that resembled a sparkly white scaled claw came his way. Before he could leave a cool scale covered tail wrapped around him to pull him closer to the creature further in the cave. Scared he tried to dig his heels into the ground, but it proved futile.

 

The large scaled creature pulled him closer till he could see it entirely. Looking up he saw a beautiful sparkly white dragon sitting in front of him. The dragon lowered its head towards the boy. Scared of what it would do he closed his eyes and waited for death.

 

But all he got was a sweet, gentle, and kind nudge. Slowly peeking his eyes open to look he saw the dragon's eye blink. He was hypnotized by it, it was such a clear crystal blue with an aqua hint. It was clear in color but also fogged with age.

 

Its color more beautiful than the clearest afternoon sky. But it was anything but happy, it showed years of loneliness and pain. All this dragon wanted to do was meet its end. The boy slowly brought his hand up and placed it on the dragon's snout.

 

It closed its eyes and started purring. Gracefully the dragon laid down next to the boy. Once laying down it surprised him. The dragon actually spoke.

 

"Nii lost been ful lingrah fah zu'u lost loost naan company. Ahrk daar aan mere kiir bo los aan surprise ko nimaar.(It has been so long since I have had any company. And that a mere child came is a surprise in itself.)"

 

The sound of the voice was deep and gravel like almost as if the dragon hadn't spoken for a long long while. But it was undoubtedly female. Even if the boy couldn't understand all of it he was amazed. The dragon seemed amused by his awed face, it gave a smile and a small chuckle. After her chuckle the dragon spoke again.

 

"Nu would hi fun dovah why losei het goraan gien?(Now would you tell me why you're here young one?)"

 

Not entirely getting what she said the boy just tilted his head. The dragon seemed to get that he didn't understand so she changed her speech to one he knew.

 

"I'm sorry child I forget that joor - mortals don't understand my tongue. Let me ask again. Why did you come here?"

 

The boy now understanding the wondrous creature in front of him spoke to her.

 

"I'm hiding from my mother."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Because whenever they think I'm asleep they fight and scream at each other. They think I don't know what's happening but I do."

 

"My that's very horrible for a child so young to know such things."

 

The boy bowed his head hair covering his eyes as tears wanted to spill from the corners of his eyes. The boy didn't want to cry not in front of such a kind creature only hinted at in legends that where whispered by the older people in his village at the foot of the mountain.

 

The dragon saw his distress and pushed the boy closer to his body trying to give him comfort that has long since been overdue. The boy hugged her as best as he could but it was mostly just laying on her bent forearm on the cool crystal scales.

 

The dragon curled around him like a mother wanting to protect her child. After the boy calmed down she looked down at him and spoke.

 

"My name is Iizstrunkun(Ice Storm Light) but you can call me Isis so it's easier to say."

 

The boy's tears started to slowly stop. He sniffed and wiped away the remnants of the salt water leaving his body. He then looked up at Isis. When she laid her eyes on him she saw her own magic slowly flowing towards his body and wrapping around him. It surprised her.

 

No one could handle dragon magic yet her magic was being drawn to this boy. He sniffed again and spoke breaking Isis out of her trance.

 

"I'm Gray."

 

Isis smiled at the boy and purred but the sound of something outside made Isis stand at alert and look outside. The storm had ceased for now and the night sky was a black blanket with no stars poking through the dark cover. As Isis moved to look outside and down below to the village.

 

The sight was shocking. A large monster almost the size of her. Gray came out of the cave after her but he stopped and took in a deep breath at what he saw. The demon was shooting beams out of its mouth and it set everything on fire after the beam spilled out.

 

Gray was about to run off after the beast but Isis seeing this picked him up and took off to the skies. Gray was screaming and reaching towards his village as Isis soared through the skies to a much safer place. She could see the potential spilling from this child and after seeing the loss of his home she decided she was going to take him in.

 

A few years pasted and Isis was sitting in a cave writing the dragon language down for Gray to read. At first Gray was resentful towards her but later he thanked her for saving him. She was happy that he saw what she did for him and started to teach him the art of dragon slaying.

 

Even so much as taking him to two continents. One was Solstiem and the other was Skyrim. Both were places that held history, beauty, adventure, and most of all dragons. And it was there Gray made two friends. The first was a girl like him but different in many ways.

 

Her name was Endoura. She was the one to tell him that he was something called Dragonborn just as herself. In fact she told him that when they were older she'd be the talk of the whole province with a place to live everywhere.

 

He'd meet with her every time Isis took him to the strange and magical country. His next friend and lifelong companion was a flying cat he named Eclipse. But his life wasn't just in that place but also back on the country he was born.

 

There he met Isis' friend Ur and her student Lyon. Everything in his life seemed to be going great. Well till it showed up again. The demon that ravaged his home and forced Isis to take him away to protect him. The demon of destruction Deliora.

 

Gray secretly vowed revenge on the blue demon that only left death in its wake. As he was helping Ur and Lyon get some supplies. But as they were leaving a group of traders walked past them talking about how the demon was spotted heading towards a nearby town.

 

Gray scowled. He wanted to avenge his people, he wanted to slaughter the demon that slaughtered his village. But he knew that if Isis found out what he wanted to do she would do everything in her power to make such/sure he never went near that thing.

 

But he felt like he had to. So later that night he left the safety of the cave to go to the town the demon was seen heading to. But now he sat on the ground bleeding from cuts all along his body.

 

Up above his mother Isis flew trying to protect him and on the ground was Ur and Lyon. But everything was crumbling down around them. Deliora shot Isis down were she landed near Gray. Gray shouted and rushed to assess her injures.

 

Her scales seemed to be breaking and cutting into her soft skin underneath. Red blood was sluggishly flowing from the wounds in heavy amounts. But she still pushed her heavy body up.

 

"It's no use. Even I can not damage the demon. I need to stop this once and for all."

 

The cold air throughout the village flowed around her and started to flow into her mouth. A blue glow formed deep in her throat. She was about to do one of the forbidden ice dragon spells but when Ur saw what was she was doing quickly did the spell Iced Shell.

 

Her last words to Gray was that she didn't want him growing up without a mother so she sacrificed herself to keep Isis alive. When the sun rose and Lyon woke up he blamed Gray for everything that happened and vowed to kill Gray were he stood. Isis prevented this and took Gray back to Skyrim to protect him.

 

It was years later that they returned. Gray now a teenager was happy living with Isis but never completely forgetting all that has happened in his life. The scars still fresh and healing on his heart. It was around this time he started having dreams.

 

Dreams of a large red dragon with an 'X' shaped scar across his chest through the eyes of a child. The dragon was named Igneel. When he woke up he told Isis what he dreamed and she told him that he was seeing the past through the eyes of his destined mate.

 

He was so happy and was waiting eagerly for when his mate would find him. But he was starting to lose hope. It was around this time he was captured and his mother was killed by the Akaviri.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gray looked up to see the faces of Lucy, Erza, and Happy. They wore such shocked faces. Gray just stood up from the rock he was sitting on to tell his story and started walking towards the moon temple.

 

"Let's keep going besides my past isn't all that's important at the moment. Protecting these people is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Man I am incredibly sorry for such a long wait but I've just been buried under my attempts at getting good grades in my classes. Right now I'm actually going to be doing a criminal profile for my psychology class and that will take a while. All I have to say is thank you to all of you who are reading this and like my version of a Dragonslayer Gray with a bit of Skyrim mixed in. I'd also like to thank Blue for sticking with me through the long wait. I know I'm horrible when it comes to time schedules but I do believe that my grades are more important. So don't be to surprised if I again don't update for weeks I'm just focusing on school work and the like. Just be patient and I'll get to work when I'm less busy. Again my dearest apologies. Now if you excuse me. I have to get back to school and wish me luck that I survive. *takes deep breath and plunges back into the paper pile*)


	22. The Last Battle On Galuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : *a piece of paper is thrown into a fire and the one who threw it speaks* Finally the first semester is over. I've been freed from my cage for a while. I must use this time wisely and give my packmates what they've been craving. *pulls out computer and starts typing* Another chapter to this book shall be born! Alright enough drama aside but I have got a break from school I'll try to get more chapters out. But in order to do that I'm watching Fairy Tail over and over and watching lore videos on YouTube about Skyrim. But finally the time has come to start the chapter. Come take this journey with me.)

Natsu stood in the moon temple and cracked his knuckles. He was going to destroy the columns on one side so that Deliora wouldn't be touched by Moon Drip.

'This will get me in Gray's good graces.'

Just the thought of Gray falling into his arms as thanks for stopping the demon´s revival made him all fired up. So he enveloped his fist with his dragon fire and started the demolition.

Gray and the rest of the team where running towards the temple when Lucy and Happy stopped. They had confused looks on their faces as they tilted their heads.

"Why is the temple all crooked now?"

Gray let out a small chuckle and his inner dragon purred and preened.

'He's actually being smart.'

"I think Natsu is trying to stop the moonlight from hitting Deliora. Pretty smart move."

Just then a large group of people from the other night emerged from behind the trees. They were all wearing mask like clothes over their faces to hide them. They all came at the group with spears made from sticks and rocks tied together.

The fight against the masked people was pretty easy if not tedious because it was like when one was brought down two more filled their place. Gray was getting aggravated at all the enemies that kept popping up.

But then Erza pushed Gray out of the way telling him to go on ahead. Gray hesitated at first but once Lucy and Happy said they were gonna stay and help Erza he ran off for the temple.

As he was running memories came flooding back. Back from when he went to try and kill Deliora. In the memories he was on the ground watching Ur and Isis fight the monster. Isis was in the sky making snow and hail rain down on the demon trying to incapacitate it.

But every time it looked like the demon was stopped it just broke the ice surrounding it. When Gray looked up at his mother he saw her panting and starting to lose altitude. She was exhausted from having to spent so much of her power.

Eclipse was held in his arms knocked out from using her power to shield both him and Lyon. The demon's mouth glowed and ready to fire but Isis bashed into the it. Once she did though Deliora swiped at her racking its claws down her side.

Isis gave a loud shriek as she plummeted to the ground digging a crevice in the already torn up earth. She slid to a stop and weakly lifted herself up on shaky legs. She was near the boys when she finally had enough of the monster darkening her child's life with its presence.

The air around her got colder and grew still. An ice blue glow emanated from her mouth. Gray starred wide eyed at her. She was going to do it. She was going to leave him to seal the monster that darkened his life.

But before the spell could complete itself Ur stopped her to seal the demon herself. When she was asked why by Gray she simply said she didn't want to see him grow up without a mother. The sentiment and care in her voice brought Gray to tears.

As the spell completed and the demon was sealed Gray ran to his mother and fell on her leg. She simple curled her body as best as she could around him to comfort him. After Gray was finished he looked to the sealed demon and thanked Ur for letting him still have his mother.

Isis also thanked her by letting out a roar to the sky. With her roar ribbons of all colors of ice filled the sky. It was like the heavens knew a great woman just sacrificed her own body to keep a family together just a while longer.

The next morning Lyon woke wondering where Ur was but when Gray told him she died Lyon raged. Isis stopped the fight by pushing Lyon with a gust of wind. She then took Gray holding a tired Eclipse to Skyrim. There they built a memorial to Ur in one of the many ice caves the province held in its northern most regions.

Gray shook his head to clear the memories of days far in the past. He had to hurry and tell Lyon to stop what he was wanting to do and find a better goal in life. He ran through the tilted temple till the smell of a burning fire filled his senses.

When he looked around he saw that a wall stood between him and the scent of Natsu. Putting his hand up to the wall he felt a familiar cold coming from it.

'Natsu and Lyon are fighting just behind this wall. Well the fastest way to any destination is a straight line.'

With that thought he let his power run through his fingers and palm and started to crack the wall. His magic surpassed Lyon's in strength and power so it crumbled easily. A hole big enough for him to walk through opened up.

Inside Natsu and Lyon looked over to it and saw Gray step into the ice covered room they occupied.

"Gray?"

Natsu didn't want Gray here. This was his fight, he was the dominant male. Gray just looked at the two males in front of him and stepped in front of Natsu coolly. When he looked back at Natsu he spoke.

"Let me handle this."

His tone was firm and immovable, his stance ready for anything, but it was all calm and controlled. The dragon that made up Natsu's very being was growling. Sure it was happy Gray was here so it could show off to the submissive. But Gray wanted to fight and it didn't like that.

Gray looked at Lyon and spoke. He confessed that he was the reason Ur was no longer with them. But how Lyon was perverting her sacrifice for his own selfish ambitions. Gray wanted to end this once and for all. He started moving. His limbs moved graceful and fluid and power seemed to flow from him.

Lyon's eyes widened at the dance Gray seemed to be doing.

"No you wouldn't dare use that spell. Not after what your mother told you about it."

Natsu started at the mesmerizing dance Gray was doing but as the power of his magic built up the more worried he got. What he was doing seemed to be reaching dangerous levels of magic. And the way Lyon worded and sounded made his suspicions seem more valid.

Gray just huffed as the air around him started to condense into a light fog. Lyon back up with his arm in front of his face to shield it from the fierce winds that came from ice dragonslayer magic. Behind Gray a winter blue dragon spread crystalline wings. The webbing was slowly turning to crystal and the scales along the body started to crack.

"I know you won't do it Gray. You're not brave enough to risk your life."

"Then I guess you just don't know anything about ice dragons."

Gray's hair covered his eyes as he was about to release the magic he was tackled to the ground. Groaning he looked up and saw Natsu towering over him. Natsu did not look happy at all. The enraged face he made had Gray involuntarily trying to push himself into the ground.

"I don't know what that spell is, but I do know that you are not using it!"

Natsu didn't yell but the low growling voice mixed with his the face he was making said everything. When Natsu saw Gray's wide eyes and shocked face he pushed himself up and pulled Gray to his feet. But once on his feet Gray shook his head and turned to Natsu.

His voice was hard and surprised but all Natsu did was ask him why he felt obligated to risk his life when Natsu was the one still fighting Lyon. Gray was taken aback for a moment but quickly composed himself.

He grabbed Natsu by the scarf and started explaining to him.

"Listen Natsu you don't just take another dragon's prey. I've got to settle things with Lyon by myself and I'm willing to join Isis in Sovengarde!"

"I don't care if you're ready for this Sovengarde place or not I'm not letting you die yet if it's the last thing I do."

Gray let surprise wash over his mind as thoughts flood in after it. Was this Natsu saying that he didn't want Gray to die because they were destined mates or was it just on a friendship level. Gray couldn't figure it out because of all the stuff going through his head.

But just as he was about to respond the ground started shaking and leveled out. Frustrated and enraged that all his hard work was now undone Natsu started banging on the floor.

"Aww come on it took me so long just to tilt this damn place! Why is it level again!?"

Gray just sighed and faced Lyon. He knew that the moonlight could shine on Deliora now and continue to melt the ice. That's when a man wearing a red mask with dirty looking green fur flowing from the back came running in. He excused the interruption he made and stopped by Lyon.

Lyon spoke saying who he should have known it was the newcomer. They conversed for a minute but were stopped when Natsu started throwing a fit about how the man fixed the temple. The man just turned to them and laughed prompting Natsu to give chase.

But before he left he turned to Gray to give him some parting words.

"You won't lose. A dragon never loses. And after this whole ordeal I want to ask you something. So don't die either you got that frosty tail?!"

Gray gave a small jump at the nickname Natsu gave him but he just smiled and nodded to Natsu. Natsu gave him the big grin he was famous for and chased after the masked man in a rage.

With Natsu gone Lyon started to drone on to Gray about them as a pair when he said a few choice words.

"It almost seems like both of you are made for each other. Wouldn't it be funny if you were destined to mate with each other."

Gray's eyes widened slightly but he quickly stoned his features preparing for a fight.

"Tell me something. Were you counting on Natsu to stop me from turning us into ice?"

"You could say that. But in legends the Ice Dragon's Final Tomb spell says the ice can never be melted but what if it can by the Moon Drip. There are no official records to stat if what Isis told you about it is entirely true or false."

Gray just huffed and started at Lyon his eyes like cold stone. Hard and emotionless. He wouldn't say it out loud and dishonor his mother but he feared that what Lyon said was right. And that if he did seal Lyon and the ice could be melted it would just be a wasted effort.

"And if the ice could be melted it would have just been and inconvenience nothing more."

Gray's teeth gnawed on his lower lip making it swell and darken with the blood being drawn to the surface. His fists clench at his sides and he could feel his magic start to come to life and form claws over his fingernails. He didn't speak he didn't want to give Lyon the satisfaction of hearing him admit he wasn't thinking.

But when Lyon started to boast Gray cut him off.

"I've heard enough. Listen the truth is I don't want to fight. I just want to tell you something you should know."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Ur is still alive. The Iced Shell doesn't kill its caster. It merely uses their body to make the ice. You see? If you continue you'll be killing Ur."

Lyon simply just stared at Gray and asked if a dragon would stoop so low to forgo its pride and beg for him to stop what he was doing. But what struck Gray in the heart is when Lyon laughed.

It was cruel. After his small fit of laughter Lyon went on to saying that he would continue to melt the ice and that Ur was already dead. After he finished speaking Gray snapped from unbridled rage at his old childhood friend.

But before he could enact on his rage Lyon was in front of him and cast his magic a point blank range. An ice tiger jumped through Gray and wounded him. The pain and shock made Gray fall to his knees. Lyon then turned around and started to walk away from what he thought was a downed Gray.

But after a few steps he felt a sudden harsh kick to his back that sent him crashing into the ice covered wall. Gray bared his sharp fangs as his breaths came through his clenched teeth. His face was pulled into the most vicious snarling beast that anyone could ever fear seeing.

Lyon was surprised he knew that Gray was quite resilient due to the intensity of his dragon magic but even he should have been badly wounded after what he did to him.

When Gray spoke his voice was made of gravel as a bit of the dragon language accent slipped into his voice. His eyes had a slit pupil and his teeth seemed sharper or was that just a faint illusion of the dragon housed in his soul peaking out to the surface.

It's true that while submissive ice dragons were extremely beautiful that beauty served as a mask of just how deadly they could be when put under massive amounts of stress. For example if they were angered or put in immense amounts of danger. They could easily hold their own against just about anything.

Gray was proving just how fierce an ice dragon could be. And in his rage he spoke in the dragon tounge.

"Zu'u lost bo wah save hi. Nuz nu zu'u mindol hi los too gut vod fah dii aak.(I was going to save you. But now I think you are too far gone for my help.)"

"Sorry I don't really understand what you're saying but whatever it is you can forget it. I'm going to fight Deliora soon and I'd like to save my magic energy for that."

"Fine by me so let's just fight with our fists instead."

"You want that kind of fight? Fine by me."

Gray ran up to Lyon hand in a claw ready to slash, but he was stopped by a punch to the gut. The two fought Lyon having the upper hand and besting Gray at almost every hit. When Gray was knocked onto his back a memory of a time in Skyrim surfaced.

He was on the ground just like he was now but the silhouette of a young woman stood blocking the sun. She looked to be around his age but not like him at all.

Her skin had a slight bronze color to it, her face had more sharp angles and was covered in purple war paint made in sweeping motions and dots across her cheek bones and nose, and her ears came to a point.

If you looked in her eyes ones where it would normally be white it was dark gray and her iris was black along with her pupil. Her other eye was pure white with a scar running down it hinting that she was blind in that eye. And her hair was a black color brushed back and braided strands in front of her ears.

She was covered in furs and had a unique bow slung across her back. When she spoke the words out of her mouth had and accent that was hard to describe.

"Oh come on. Are you done? By the nine divines that was too easy."

Gray just laid there looking at her as she placed her hands on her hips. It was his best friend Endoura Nightcandle a Wood Elf or Bosmer. Most people called her 'The WolfQueen'. She was the last pure Dragonborn that walked Tamriel.

They were in their favorite place to spar and catch up, Bloated Man's Grotto. But just as Endoura was about to walk away Gray got up ready to spar again.

"This fight isn't over. But this time I won't lose!"

Endoura just smiled and ran at Gray ready for continue sparing with her best friend. At the end of the match both were laying face up in the dirt looking at the sky from the open cave. Both were tired and panting but in the memory finished when Endoura spoke again a smile in her voice.

"Well you certainly didn't lose. But you didn't win. Maybe next time frostbite after some more training."

Coming back to the present Lyon was about to walk away from Gray but stopped in his tracks. Gray stood wiping the blood that ran down his jaw then ran up to Lyon clocking him right in the cheek sending him flying.

When the dust settled Lyon came flying at him. They fought harder with both landing hits on the other.

"I never gave up against Endoura and I won't against you."

With one final kick that knocked Lyon to the ground. The wind from it made the scale choker around Gray's jingle. They were like the final toll of a bell signally the end of battle or was it just the beginning?

Lyon leaned against the ice shaking and having trouble to stay on his feet. He spoke in a shaky voice riddled with exhaustion.

"The Cold Emperor bested in battle by a submissive dragon? No I won't . . . I can't stand for it!"

"Then get back here and fight."

Lyon whipped his head towards Gray rage stamped across his face. He faced Gray and activated his magic making the serpentine dragon.

"Ice Make : Snow Dragon!"

The creation roared and lunged at Gray. Grabbing him around the waist. But Gray just bent down and bit into the ice. It was changed into white magic power that flooded into Gray's mouth increasing his magic to what it was before he attempted one of the forbidden spells.

He was dropped on the ground ending in a roll landing against the ice wall holding his previous wound. He clutched it and growled at Lyon.

"We agreed on using no magic."

"It doesn't matter Deliora will be revived and I will defeat it."

"I will stop you!"

"It won't matter Zalty will be starting the Moon Drip ceremony now by then which will make it too late."

Lyon tore off his cape with a satisfied grin on his face. Gray just spoke under his breath that Natsu would stop it and he has complete faith in the spitfire dragonslayer.

But just a few seconds after the ground shook. Lyon smirked stating that the ice containing Deliora was on the verge of being completely melted. Gray's mind pasted to Ur but was turned back to Lyon and how he explained how his plan came to fruition.

He sent his ice eagles toward Gray which he barely dodged. Lyon continued with his small tale as Gray deflected the ice birds with a quickly made barrier of ice to shield his body. But when Lyon revealed how long it took Gray had to ask.

"You worked on this stupidly selfish plan for three years?"

"Stupidly selfish? Says the man who spent the last ten in a land behind the times with a dragon! How dare you say that."

Lyon shrieked as a single ice bird much larger than the others came crashing down. Gray jumped out of the way and spoke his remark.

"Skyrim isn't behind. Besides it has magic that is different from around here. And has such a deep and rich culture that has been passed down on through the generations. It's traditional and helps bring focus to what's important in life.

So I let Isis bring me there and I met one of the best people you could find. I found out how to do things the hard way and bring myself into balance. And I found the most beautiful and untapped wilderness that you get lost in. And I literally found beings and went places that no one would believe.

Skyrim is a place full of magic and wonder that Fiore just doesn't have and I love it there. It's were Isis was born and were I feel is a second home for me."

Gray and Lyon stood facing each other. Gray's face was cast in shadow and his voice was stone cold.

"I cherished the time Ur gave me with Isis. But you would just kill her without a second thought. You make me sick."

"Say what you will. I don't care. My whole life lead up to this moment and Ur is long dead. If I am to prove I have surpassed her what can I do in her absence?"

Lyon formed a tiger on his fist and started to hack and slash at Gray telling him what the only way in his mind of surpassing his master was in his mind. Gray gave his opinion as he dodged. But then he crushed the ice surrounding Lyon's hand with raised ice scales along his arms.

He made to slash at Lyon but it just cut into a copy made from ice. Gray started looking around for the real one when Lyon attacked from behind.

"Ice Make : Snow Tiger!"

Gray quickly back flipped and trapped the tiger in a large formation that looked like dragon claws around the tiger.

"Ice Dragon : Snare!"

Gray landed on top of the claws looking down at Lyon as he explained.

"This is what you are now. A beast that's trapped and lashing out at the unknown."

"Utter nonsense. I'll make short work of your spell."

The tiger started slamming and clawing at the dragon claws encasing it but they stayed pristine with no marks from the claws of the tiger.

"Single handed spell casting is unbalanced. What you create will always let you down when you need it most. That's what Ur taught you."

Gray reared his head back closing his eyes then took in a deep breath. A pale blue glow showed under the skin of his throat and in his mouth. The air became visible from the cold coming from Gray and showed that it was being sucked into his mouth.

Gray then gulped it down. When his head returned he opened his eyes and stared straight into Lyon's soul. His pupils were slit and gave an ethereal blue glow. Behind him the image of a big majestic dragon bent down in a crouch ready to finish off her prey.

"Ice Dragon : Roar!"

A steam of white condensed air came rushing out of his mouth with shards of sharp ice formed in it in a spiral formation. As he breathed the spell so did the image of the dragon.

Lyon could do nothing but scream as the wind and ice rushed his way. The breath attack was so strong that it tore through the stone wall of the temple behind Lyon leaving a hole.

Lyon then fainted. Gray just sighed but then felt a stab of pain coming from his abdomen. He quickly formed a patch of an icy scale hide over the wound to seal it. And cursed himself for his stupidity of not doing it earlier.

After it was sealed an ear rupturing roar shook the ground. It was the sound that haunted Gray's nightmares. A sound that could never be forgotten. It was the roar of Deliora.

"No."

"Oh yes. Deliora has been revived."

Gray quickly ran down to the underground cave where Deliora was housed. He had to stop it. That thing needed to be stopped at all costs. The only thing he could think of was one thing and that was resealing the demon. He had to use Ice Dragon's Final Tomb.

When Gray entered the chamber Deliora was completely free of ice and moving freely. He just stood there watching as it continued to roar. The shock wore off as Gray lifted some of the water that now flowed to the ocean. He felt sadness but he knew it was inevitable. As the water flowed from his hand all he could say was thank you to an amazingly strong woman.

Natsu's voice broke Gray from his revere and he looked up at the pink haired spitfire.

"There's only one thing that can be done. We have to take it down."

The sound of something being dragged made them turn to see Lyon crawling across the rock towards the demon. He spoke in a wispy voice about how he was going to defeat it. Natsu commented on the obviously pathetic state Lyon was currently in.

Lyon kept talking about how he was going to defeat Deliora and surpass Ur until Gray simply tapped him on the back of the neck. Lyon crumpled to the ground. Gray walked past him towards the demon. He would take responsibility for what Lyon had done.

Ice dragons give their lives for those they consider family. It was their curse. The moon that shone bright and the stars that always twinkled symbolized an ice dragon that sacrificed itself. They were put in the sky so they could forever watch over those they would protect.

Gray started to do the dance that signified the build up of power needed to use one of the forbidden ice dragon spells. The wind picked up around him and scales started to form all across his body. And started to speak the incantation.

"Zu'u call nau fin moons ahrk fin stars, fah fin onikaan ahrk suleyk do fin jud do iiz. Let ek suleyk bo zeim dovah ahrk seal away what threatens enook zu'u care do. Ol zu'u tinvaak ek name dii aal seal hold ulse. Iizstrunkun!(I call upon the moons and the stars, for the wisdom and power of the queen of ice. Let her power flow through me and seal away what threatens all I care about. As I speak her name may this seal hold for eternity. Ice Storm Light!)"

With the incantation the winds grew stronger and a thick fog started to condense around his feet. Lyon was yelling at him to stop. But Gray held firm letting his power grow and grow. He ignored Lyon's pleads for him to stop knowing that if he spoke he'd have to say the incantation again.

But then Natsu stood in front of him. Gray's eyes widened. He didn't speak but Natsu did.

"I don't know what you're doing but you did the same dance when you came for Lyon so I'm thinking this is the same spell as last time. Just so you know this is stupid."

Natsu then turned to face Gray seeing how he didn't speak. But when Natsu looked into his eyes he could see the one question they asked clear as day.

Why? Why are you standing in the line of fire? Why are you preventing me from doing this? Why?

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away. Not after I just met you. I feel a strong pull to you. I want to know you and have you in my future."

Natsu stepped forward into the freezing vortex of wind and grabbed Gray's arms. The actions made Gray's eyes widen and a soft intake of breath to enter his lungs. Natsu's eyes held a fire, strength, and passion that wasn't backing down.

"I want you in my life Gray. I want a future with you. But to do that you have to stay with me."

Natsu leaned in and connected his lips with Gray. Gray's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates but slowly closed as he accepted the kiss. The magic around them then started to flow into Natsu and was let out in a burst of blue flames that quickly froze.

Once they froze they exploded and all the shards speared Deliora. The demon froze again but it then shattered. The ice fragments shattered and came down in a gentle rain creating a beautiful sight.

A beam of moonlight shined on Natsu and Gray still kissing. Both had their eyes closed. Gray had his arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. Natsu had his wrapped around Gray's waist. When they parted they looked in each others eyes and saw a whole world just for them.

"Gray will you be my mate for the rest of our lives?"

The silence was thick and heavy. Natsu waited with baited breathe for the answer he hoped he would receive. It came on a whisper but it was the sweetest music to his ears.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Man this is long. But I had to do this. I hope you all like the ending and no this is not the end. We still have to get to Skyrim and I know what the answer to this is but I have to ask. Do you guys want me to write a chapter of Natsu mating Gray? Also about what happened with the whole blue flames. It's a headcannon of mine that dragon and dragonslayers can absorb magic from their mates and do a kind of Unison Raid. And just a heads up this is where I'm going to screw with the timeline. And you all enjoyed this super long chapter. Consider it an apology for not updating.)


	23. Land of Ice : Skyrim

Natsu let go of his hold on Gray temporarily, when Gray turned to look at Lyon who was on the ground with a look of amazement and horror. Gray walked up to him to place his hand on his shoulder. This made Lyon look up at to the ice dragonslayer.

 

Gray simply cups his hands in front of his mouth and breathed out into his palms. When he opened them a small crystal vial sat there. Gray knelt down and dipped the vial into the water. It filled and he breathed at the opening.

 

The vial sealed and shined a rainbow of colors as the water danced in its confines. He pulled the chain from his pants off and made a necklace. He handed it to Lyon and spoke to him.

 

"Ur wouldn't want to see you like this. I know that you miss her, she was like a mother to you. Well while I have a necklace of my mother here's a necklace of Ur for you. Maybe now you'll be able to move on and find a new loftier dream."

 

Gray turned and was walking back to Natsu's embrace when Lyon spoke.

 

"How will I know where I belong?"

 

Gray's shoulders went slack like the weight of the world was just lifted off of them. He sighed and turned to Lyon.

 

"It's simple. Go with the people that stand by your side. And stay with them even after all the years fade away. That's what I did."

 

Gray turned back to Natsu and the Fairy Tail team. Everyone left the cave and returned to the village. They fulfilled the request and were standing on the boat the Erza commandeered to get her here. It was really funny how all the pirates had hearts in their eyes.

 

As they set sail and were heading back to the mainland Gray looked out across the water holding Eclipse in his arms. But as he turned his head skyward he felt a pull across the water. He looked down to the deck.

 

It had been a few years since he was in Skyrim. The frozen north. The plains of Whiterun. And flying through the skies of Keizaal on Isis' back with all the dragons of her family.

 

He could still picture Odahviing with his ruby red scales and white webbed wings with the two swirls of purple. And Isis' sister Vulizzkun. Her body was different from her mates but she was still a sight to behold. He wants to go to the dragons, telling them what happened and spent time with them.

 

The warmth of a hand on his shoulder made Gray look up and to the side to see Natsu with a caring look on his face. Gray turned his body waking Eclipse. She looked up at him with her sleepy blue and red eyes but she just spread her little angel wings and flew into the hull of the ship.

 

Gray silently sent a 'thank you' to her and leaned into Natsu. Natsu just wrapped his arms around Gray's waist and held him close. The silence was heavy but neither wanted to talk not just yet. Gray leaned his head against Natsu's shoulder and sighed through his nose. It was Natsu who broke the silence.

 

"You're unhappy."

 

Gray quickly turned looking Natsu in the eyes and was about to talk to him when Natsu beat him to it.

 

"Your scent is full of longing and sadness. It breaks my heart. Are you unhappy with me?"

 

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Don't think that. I've been waiting most of my life to be held by you. It's just . . ."

 

Gray sighed and slumped his head low. He had a feeling that Natsu would think he was unhappy with him but that was the furthest thing from the truth. Gray turned back to Natsu and looked at him with sad eyes.

 

"Listen I just want to go home."

 

"We should reach the mainland by morning."

 

"No. Natsu I didn't just live on the mainland. My life wasn't always in Fiore. It was also in Tamriel in Skyrim. I have family and friends there that I need to see. I . . . I just want to go see them and fly through the skies one more time before we mate."

 

Gray wore a sad smile as he explained what he wanted. His inner dragon had tears running down her face at the thought of telling her extended dragon family what happened to her mother. Natsu's dragon heart could feel the longing in both Gray and his dragon.

 

He's heard bits and pieces of the land that Gray spoke so fondly of, the land that Natsu didn't even know existed. It sounded so beautiful and wild. A place that seemed to be filled completely with magic. Natsu pulled Gray closer and rested his chin in Gray's hair.

 

"You can go as long as you take me too. I want to see this place filled with dragons."

 

Gray looked up at Natsu with a fanged grin and just pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. The stars twinkled around them and the moon was slowly falling outlining the couple in shadow before the moon.

 

 

"So you would like to go to a land that you call home for a few months?"

 

"Well it would take a week to get there and a couple to explore and well you get the picture. I just would like to go and see some family and friends there."

 

Makarov sat in his office talking with the newest member of his ragtag family. Gray had asked if he could have a little vacation to go to Skyrim. He didn't know why but he could see the fire in his eyes and sense the need coming off Gray in waves.

 

He was never one to deny his children anything unless it was to stop them from doing things they shouldn't. And the air about Gray told him he should let Gray go. But he had to ask.

 

"Why do you want to go Gray?"

 

"Everything has been happening so quickly that I got swept up into the whirlwind of it all. There are some things I have to do in Skyrim. I need to tell my mother's sister what happened to her. And I've got something coming up and would like to be with a friend who knows how to deal with it. Please, it would fill me with so much joy to be allowed to go for a while."

 

Gray was full of purpose and his stance firm. How could Makarov say no? Who was he to deny this child the thing he so desired. So he jumped off his chair and walked in front of Gray. He held his hands and gave him a sweet smile and nodded his head. Gray smiled and thanked him.

 

But when Gray opened the door that leads to the office three bodies fell to the ground and two exceeds floated trying to muffle their giggles behind paws. Erza rose from the dog-piled group first and cleared her throat.

 

"It's nice to know that you are allowed to go to Skyrim. I wish you safe travels and . . ."

 

She was stopped when Natsu jumped up onto his feet a big grin on his face and he grabbed Gray nuzzling his cheek purring. Gray gave a closed mouth smile and rubbed against Natsu as well. Erza had a grimace on her pretty face but Gray spoke up.

 

"I hope all of you pack enough for a few months."

 

Lucy was the one to scream out the 'WHAT' on her and Erza's mind. Gray just nodded and turned to Eclipse. He was to busy purring at Natsu's affections to speak.

 

Eclipse happily ceased her giggles and spoke.

 

"What Gray means is that he wants you to come with him. Don't you want to see Skyrim? It might not be as advanced as Fiore but it is a beautiful place. Straight out of a storybook."

 

Lucy grinned at the prospect of going on a vacation/adventure to a new place. Erza was smiling she wanted to see how all the people of Skyrim functioned without all their technology.

 

So they all went to pack their bags and meet at a boat that would take them to the province filled with dragons.

 

 

The boat rocked on the strong waves of the sea. It was one of the only boats that seemed to come from another time. The further they went out the more ice filled the vast expanse of view.

 

Gray gave a small smile and breathed the cold salty air. When he looked off in the distance a very faint line could be seen on the horizon.

 

"Tamriel."

 

He breathed the name out softly and fondness filled his voice. It was a land completely untouched by time. There were no vehicles and no pollution clouding the skies.

 

It was breathtakingly beautiful seeing it again. Gray leaned against the railing and listened to the more modern people of Fiorie worry about the boats structural integrity.

 

But he knew this boat was made for the harsh icy oceans, being battered on all sides by storm winds, and crashing waves. It was strong and simple just like the people who built it.

 

The smell of firewood and smoked fish filled his nose as Natsu drew close. He wrapped his arm around Gray and watched the approaching land as well. Mostly with a look of relief to finally get off in his words.

 

"This floating death trap."

 

Gray looed to Natsu and saw Lucy, Erza and the exceeds as well wanting to see the new old land before them. As they looked out Gray spoke.

 

"Now before we land you all need to know some basic information about Skyrim."

 

His tone was soft but held a weight that spoke about no room that said this was to be ignored. The group listened to his voice and placed their eyes on him. When Gray was sure he had their undivided attention he spoke never taking his eyes off the land just leagues away.

 

"First, Skyrim isn't modern. There're no cars or trains. Just horses, carriages, and your own two feet to get you from place to place.

 

The clothes are very different. So to avoid drawing any unwanted attention we're going to have to wrap ourselves in cloaks till we get to my friend's closest house.

 

Skyrim's currency is gold coins called septims."

 

Gray pulled out a small pouch that jingled. He reached inside and pulled out a small glittering yellow coin. On one side was the profile of a man and the other side was a dragon-like engraving. He placed the coin back into the pouched. The coin or septim clinked as it made contact with the rest and Gray closed the pouch.

 

"Now before you get any ideas septims are worth the same amount as one jewel in Fiorie. And most of the locals here don't trust outsiders much less magic. So until we have clothes that will allow us to fit in we'll be wearing cloaks and try to refrain from using magic as well."

 

Gray turned back to the coastline and looked towards the approaching town he knew was there. It was his favorite hold in Skyrim. The port city of Dawnstar. Just the thought of all snow under his feet and the smell of the iron and quicksilver smelting brought back some fond memories.

 

The sun set and the night came. But as the moon rose everyone on the boat gasped in awe. The two moons he knew showed in the sky as the ribbons of blue light filled the star filled sky.

 

Just the sight of the ribbons started to make Gray feel anxious. It was nearing winter or frostfall in Skyrim. Which also meant he was nearing his time in heat. He looked at Natsu staring at the sky filled with more stars than one could count and the two moons that always filled the sky but could only ever be seen in Tamrial.

 

Gray sighed he knew that even if Natsu mated him during his heat they wouldn't be completely bonded till Natsu went into rut during the summer or Heartfire. After that their cycles would sync and have them at the same time during fall or last seed.

 

It was going to be a painful time for him knowing that he could easily be mated to a dragonslayer before Natsu went into rut if their rut was before Natsu's. But he would do everything in his power to not let that happen. He made his choice and he would stick with it.

 

 

The sun rose and they were docking. Gray and everyone in his group wrapped themselves in cloaks and stepped off the boat. They looked at everyone in the town. They were all working and guards patrolled the cobble streets.

 

The walked the street and out of the quaint little village to follow Gray to the house of his friend. Along the way Gray started to explain so more details.

 

"Since Skyrim is more of a wilderness like place you have to be careful of many dangers. What you'll find on the road are mostly animals such as bears, wolves, and sabrecats. But while we're in the snowy region of Skyrim we'll also find Ice Wraiths.

 

Ice Wraiths are basically living ice monsters that have a serpentine shaped body. But don't underestimate them. They may seem small but they can sure pack a punch with how they attack. Not to mention that they are fucking hard to see."

 

They walked the path of the road for what felt like hours till they heard the sound of thumping foot steps. Up ahead was very large man holding a club. As they got closer Gray started to veer away from him as the others were about to ask him Gary already spoke.

 

"Don't go near him. That's a giant. They are generally peaceful that is unless you get too close or you mess with their mammoths. So stay away from them. But with one being so close it just means we're close to Endoura's house here."

 

The continued past the giant camp that Gray said was called Blizzard Rest they saw a decent sized house. Gray just smiled fondly at it and started to walk closer everyone else follow ready for the adventure this place could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : So here is the start of the arc I made called the Skyrim arc. So I hope I did a good job on this. And the reason I haven't been updating is because I have major projects due in my classes that require a lot of research. I've also (did) been watch (watching) a ton of lore video on YouTube as well. Most I've been watching CamelWorks and Fudgemuppet. They are awesome. And I've also been playing Skyrim to help me out. But I will say this first and foremost my education is my top priority. During the summer I will be focusing on this more don't worry. But for now I will try to have at least one update per month. But again don't get your hopes up to much. And here's the low down. Gray is going to get pregnant with twins and he'll be wearing a tux for his wedding. And with the way I wrote this will be at the very least 3 lemons but they will be spaced out and I will be leaving warning so that everyone knows when they happen. But suffice to say there will be one in this arc. ; ) So I'll try to upload once a month and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So enjoy the hunt.)


	24. Dragons And The Dragonborn

The house was fairly large and had three extensions. One on each side and one on the back. On the outside was a stone mill, and animal pen that held a cow and three chickens, a small garden, equipment benches and tools, and lastly it had a large black smelter smoking.

 

Gray just walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. After the second knock and still no answer Gray took out an old-fashioned key and unlocked the two double doors.

 

The doors creaked as they walked in. The inside was very old looking as well. The floor was stone but had a few rugs as well. When they entered and looked around the room was filled with dark wooden drawers, desks, chairs, tables, glass cases, and racks holding different weapons.

 

Erza walked up to the weapons and started to study them. She found them to be quite amazing. She hadn't ever seen weapons that had such detail and were so well made.

 

Gray then opened another set of double doors that lead into the main part of the house. In the center was a long table and on each side was a set of light wooden stairs. On the ceiling, a chandelier hung from an iron black chain and the light was flickering in what seemed to be horn candles.

 

There were three different ways to go in this house. But Gray simply went to the right behind the stairs and walked through one of the two sets of double doors. Inside a ton of wood drawers, chests, tables, mannequins, and glass cases sat holding different weapons and armors some of them even seemed to glow for some reason.

 

Gray simply just went to a chest and started to dig around it for some subtle clothes for them all to wear to blend in. He pulled out a yellow dress, a blue tunic with yellow outlines, and another tunic that had a tough leather vest to it. He placed them down on a nearby table and went towards one of the mannequins.

 

On it was a leather armor with a small cape. He picked up the clothes and started to hand them to their respective person. Lucy got the short yellow dress that showed off her bust and a lot of jewelry.

 

Natsu got the tunic with the leather vest. And Erza got the leather armor. The boys left the room and went to the back of the house. In the back were another set of double doors and a small wooden door that must have lead to the basement.

 

Gray helped Natsu change into the clothes. Running his hands over Natsu hotter skin. He couldn't help it. It was early winter and his heat starts sometime in mid or late winter. But with his chosen mate so close he feared that his heat would come faster than expected.

 

But he had to hold. He had to show Natsu the place he desired to be mated in. Bloated Man's Grotto. It had everything they would need throughout his heat. Water, food, and places to hide. Gray just hoped that he could hold out for long enough to get there a day before his heat at the very least.

 

So he stopped himself and just helped Natsu put on the clothes. Natsu was a little disappointed that Gray stopped caressing his body but the smell of his longing was enough to tell him that he just had to be patient. Once Natsu was dressed it was Gray's turn. Natsu helped in that department.

 

He also ran his hands over Gray's body feeling the cool skin heat up from his burning touch. It earned him a few moans from Gray and a tilting of his head to expose his neck. Natsu wanted to bite the tender sweet flesh that was exposed to him. He lowered his face and lightly wrapped his teeth just about to pierce the skin.

 

But when he felt the slight pressure of sharp teeth about to rend his flesh Gray ducked out. If Natsu bit him now his heat would surely rear its head and make him insatiable. And with a quick introduction to his heat Gray could very well kill Natsu.

 

Since Natsu's rut isn't until early to mid-summer his body wouldn't be able to adjust to Gray's fast enough and the heat drunk Gray in his most primitive mindset would not pass up the chance to kill his mate.

 

So Gray pushed himself out of Natsu's grip and started to dress. Natsu's face fell into one that resembled a kicked puppy. Had he done something wrong? Gray seemed to have been loving the attention. Purring and rubbing against Natsu as a sign for more but once Natsu teeth touched his skin Gray pulled away.

 

When Gray turned around he felt horrible for giving Natsu that look. To make up for it he stepped up to Natsu and started to groom him with his tongue. Natsu purred at the loving contact and placed his hands lightly on Gray's hips.

 

Gray removed himself from Natsu's neck and spoke.

 

"I don't want you to feel like I'm rejecting you. I'm not. It's just that I want to go somewhere first before we do any of that. It's kind of important to do this that way. I'm sorry."

 

Natsu pouted at what Gray said but he still agreed and then stepped out of the room. The girls were wearing the clothes Gray gave them and Lucy seemed to be the one loving her clothes the most.

 

With everyone dressed and ready they walked outside and Gray stepped in front of the group. He looked at the sky then opened his mouth.

 

"Vul iiz kun!(Dark Ice Light!)"

 

The ground shook a bit with the sheer power of Gray's voice. Nothing happened till a roar was heard off in the distance. In the sky, a large creature started to fly towards the house. As it got closer you could tell what it was.

 

It was a dragon. It was as large as the house they were just inside. It circled the area a few times before it landed on the snowy ground with a large thump. The dragon was an ice blue color but it had some dark blue marking on its wings and some on its scales.

 

The dragon then roared and snorted at Gray. Gray just lifted his hand up to the dragon's muzzle and left it to sniff him. Once the dragon started to purr Gray's eyes teared up and he launched himself at the dragon and hugged it.

 

The dragon purred more and started to speak.

 

"Sadonizzstrun! Hi finally bo back! Zu'u missed hi ful pogaas! Kolos lost hi been ahrk kolos los dii briinah?(Gray Ice Storm! You finally came back! I missed you so much! Where have you been and where is my sister?)"

 

The mention of Isis made Gray frown and he spoke in a tear-ridden voice to the dragon in front of the group.

 

"Rek oblaan us dein zu'u safe. Zu'u los ful krosis daar hi fen neh koraav ek again.(She died to keep me safe. I am so sorry that you will never see her again.)"

 

The dragon let out a low thrumming hum but pulled Gray closer to her body trying to comfort him.

 

"Nii los alright. Ahst least rek dir dein hi safe Sadoniizstrun.(It is alright. At least she died keeping you safe Gray Ice Storm.)"

 

Gray let go of her neck and smiled at the sweet creature before him. That was when the dragon turned her attention to the small group behind her nephew. Two females and one male. Along with two flying cats. The females she was fine with but the male smelled like a dragon.

 

Vuliizkun gave a warning growl till Gray patted her neck. She looked down at Gray and he started to explain.

 

"Daar los dii fahdon ahrk wo zu'u intend wah mate voth. Lucy, Erza, ahrk Natsu.(These are my friends and who I intend to mate with. Lucy, Erza, and Natsu.)"

 

"What los fin male's name?(What is the male's name?)"

 

Gray screwed up his face. He never thought about that. Usually, dragons learn their children's names then give them dragon names that best capture who they are. Like how Gray's dragon name was Sadnoiizstrun or for mortals Gray Ice Storm.

 

But based on how Natsu didn't know any of the dragon tongue he doubted that he would remember the name given to him by Igneel much less Igneel's dragon name itself.

 

"Zu'u los ni sure. Rok ni orin mindok fin dovah tinvaak. Ok dovah parent didn't orin teach rok naan Thu'um. Nii lost rinik strange. (I am not sure. He doesn't even know the dragon language. His dragon parent didn't even teach him any Shouts. It was very strange.)"

 

Vuliizkun just huffed and started to stretch towards the group of newcomers. She sniffed them to gauge their threat. The first was the blonde girl who seemed to be the most scared of being approached.

 

She took a heavy breath of air that surrounded her and started to analyze her scent. It was sweet as befitting a woman but it also had a powdery feel at the on her tongue. She smelled almost like the night sky. Vuliizkun liked her. Like her scent, she seemed to be nothing but a sweetheart to those she cared about.

 

The next woman radiated a power she could respect. She was dressed in armor and carried the smell of metal around her person. But shockingly she also carried the smell of sweets and sugar. But she guessed that every hardened warrior has a soft spot for something.

 

The male that her nephew was willing to mate with had a sharp scent. It tingled the senses and burned the throat with a pleasant warmth. It was like a campfire people cooked their food over and kept the wild animals wary. It was spice and smoke that would remind someone of home.

 

In fact, it reminded Vuliizkun of her own mate Odahviing. Well besides the fact that his man was a fire dragon in spirit. But for some reason, his scent was also very familiar and she didn't like it.

 

With a huff of air that frosted the hair on all the humans she smelled, she pulled her neck back and nodded to Gray. She approved of his choice in friends but was uncertain about his choice of mate.

 

She turned her attention to Gray and when he pointed to the sky she knew what he wanted her to do. She simply nodded and strode off a few yards so there was enough room for her mate to land when he came.

 

With the ice dragon off to the side, Gray looked to his little group. Natsu was radiating with happiness at seeing her. And Gray figured he'd be even happier to see more. But he may be surprised at how the dragons look with no front legs like how he's used to seeing them.

 

He just walked up to Natsu and poked his cheek to gain his attention. Natsu's face was filled with nothing but amazement and glee at seeing the ice dragon near them. That's when she did that same as Gray but with a different set of words.

 

This time the roar took longer to be heard but it came none the less. The dragon soared overhead. The scales were a rusty red color and the webbing on his wings swirled with two curved lines of purple-blue surrounded by white.

 

But the thing that caught Natsu off guard was the fact that the dragon had no front legs just wings. He was confused. The dragon landed in front of the female Vuliizkun and seemed to have let someone off his neck. The dragons conversed in their tongue as the person that came with the new dragon ran up to the group.

 

The person was a short woman covered in light brown fur secured to her body by a metal binding in the shape of a wolf head. A small crown was on her forehead. And purple or dark blue paint in the shape of two curving lines and dots came across her cheeks and nose.

 

As she drew closer her ears that were hidden behind her black hair showed a prominent point to them. She approached Gray with a smile and open arms giving him a hug.

 

"By the divines, you have come back. It's so great to see you again Gray."

 

"It's great to be back Endoura. It's great to be back."

 

They squeezed each other again when the woman saw the rest of his group. She turned to them and her dark lips pulled themselves into a smile. She stepped away from Gray and lifted a had covered in an orangish-green wrapped cloth with spikes on the outside of the arm.

 

"Hi. You must have come with Gray. I'm Endoura Nightcandle the last Dragonborn. I'm glad you came."

 

The last words she spoke were what floored Natsu. And he couldn't stop himself from speaking without thinking.

 

"What do you mean last Gray and I are both Dragonborns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : God I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. School's been heck-tick with it being the last few months. I've got projects coming out of the woodwork that are essential points for me to pass. But how do you like the Skyrim arc so far? We get to meet Isis' sister and a glimpse of her mate. And we get to learn some more information on Gray's life in Skyrim along with his dragon name. I thank you all for your patience with my horrible time management skills and for bearing with me. It means so much and I love you all. So enjoy the hunt. ^w^)


	25. Disturbing Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm not proud of this but the picture is so true to me. I'm sorry but I have to show all of my wonderful pack my process for when I write. And for those who can't see it just look up the words slow writers process. *looks at self in mirror full of shame*)

#Trigger Warning: Mentions of cannibalism 

The woman, Endoura stood there for a moment with a shocked expression. But then she just smiled and giggled her head covering her mouth. She just shook her hand then faced the group.

"Gray is right you are Dragonborn but you're elemental dragonborns. I'm a pure Dragonborn. I can learn all the shouts you can only learn pertaining to your element or the element is a close relative of your element."

Endoura said. That information had Natsu back up a moment then just start to ask more questions. But Endoura just shook her head and waved them back into the house.

"First let me get you something to eat. You must be hungry from your long journey here. I actually caught a nice big elk before Odahviing heard his mate. We shouldn't let the meat go to waste."

She walked back to the red dragon and pulled off a large animal and walked back into the house. The group followed her and watched as she started to dress the animal. The blood was thin and came out easily.

To a normal person, it was sickening and made Lucy almost lose any appetite she had. Erza was also having some trouble stomaching the display. Natsu thought it was just gross but had no urge to vomit. Gray seemed to be just fine with it.

Endoura skinned the animal started to cut it into pieces and started to cook a hearty stew with the venison. But the strange thing was that she didn't add any herbs or vegetables. But no matter the smell was very good.

Endoura poured the stew into some bowls and served her guests. They tucked in and enjoyed. As the meal continued with Natsu asking for more because he rarely had venison. Endoura gratefully refilled his bowl many times.

But then the questions started.

"So Endoura what exactly are you?"

It was Natsu who asked this question with his mouth full with the meat stew. Lucy was about to scold him when Endoura smiled.

"Since you aren't from Tamriel I'll explain. I'm a Bosmer. Or Wood Elf. There are many different types of people here. But since you're new I'll explain my people."

Lucy, Erza, and Natsu sat looking at the woman now claiming to be an elf.

"First of all Bosmer are not the only types of elves here. I'll get into those later. But basically Bosmer are elves that are the most in tune with nature and we are known to be the best hunters.

But the most disturbing part of our culture is that we don't eat plants."

"Well, that doesn't sound completely disturbing."

Lucy interrupted but Endoura quickly made to correct her.

"No, you didn't let me finish. My people can't eat or harm any plant life. So we have to make our bows and arrows out of bones and tissue. And we use and eat everything that we kill. We don't waste anything and take only what we require to survive."

"How is that disturbing? You aren't wasteful."

Erza was the one to interrupt. Endoura had a look of sadness cross her face as she went around the large table picking up the bowls so she could clean them later that night. She sighed as she faced the fire.

She turned back to the Fairy Tail wizards and gave Gray an apologetic look. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I get I have to come right out and say it. Whoever I kill I am required to feast on their corpse. And use their bones to make my equipment."

Once that information was dropped the room was dead silent not even the wind outside made a sound. But after a minute Lucy's dinner came back up and came all the way across the table.

Erza and Natsu seemed to be having trouble keeping it down. Gray was the only one who seemed unperturbed at the information. After finally swallowing down the food in his stomach Natsu started to yell at Endoura.

"You are sick! How can you stomach telling us that!?"

Endoura just backed up and looked down at the ground in shame. She knew this would happen. She just took the bowls outside to go and wash them.

Natsu watched her walk out and was about to speak when the sound of a threatening growl came from right beside him. Gray sat with his arms crossed and over his chest his hair covering his eyes.

He then gave Natsu a side glance and started to speak.

"You shouldn't just judge someone based on their customs. She may eat and use anything that she kills but Endoura and all her people practice it to appease the god that they worship."

Gray got up and headed outside. Natsu just thought back to the wonderful meal they had and cringed. 

'That's right we are in a new environment. And the only one who would have the most knowledge is the owner of this house. She just so happens to eat corpses.'

Gray walked on the snow his boots crunching in the white powder. He sniffed the air and followed the scent of Endoura. She was down by the water washing the bowls they used for dinner.

The two moons hung in the star-filled sky with the blue lights shining on them. He walked up to her side and sat next to her. She had some tears slowly dripping down her face. But she knew Gray was there and that seemed to steam their flow a bit. Gray just sat and waited for Endoura to finish.

Once finished they just sat there in the cold silence looking out over the ice-covered water. Their breath came out in puffs of white mist. The only sounds were that of the wind, water, and pair of dragons nearby. After sitting for a few more minutes Endoura stood went to bring in the bowls. Gray followed her she was having a hard time.

"So tell me what are you going to show your companions here?"

"Just the holds and maybe a few of the caves like the Gildergleam Sanctuary."

"My that sounds wonderful. Too bad I can't come with you. I would have been glad to help you out."

Gray looked to Endoura with a look of shock. Didn't she know that he was going to bring her along as well? They need transportation and having her around would help make explaining the history here easier. Not to mention that Gray needed her advice on a few matters as they traveled.

"What makes you think you aren't coming with us?"

"Well, mostly your friends. I know you didn't want to scare them off too quickly but I doubt that they would like to travel around with someone who eats people. I'll give you some gold before you leave and you can use any and all of my homes."

"No, you're coming with us! You're my oldest friend and I could never travel this place without you there looking out for me. Besides, that isn't even half the reason why I need you with me."

Endoura looked up to Gray with shock spread over her face. but then she smiled. She was happy he wanted to travel with her for more than just a guide. It almost made her feel better after all that's been said at the moment.

"Alright but you have to let them know that I'm not going to hurt them."

"They'll see you aren't so bad while we travel. I only have to say is try and refrain from eating a corpse in front of them."

"Don't worry that won't be a problem."

They walked back in the house and the air was still tense. But Endoura just placed a smile on her face and started to get ready for the night. As she went down into the basement Gray started to explain what was going to happen in the morning.

"You mean to tell me that that sick friend of yours is going to be showing us around?!"

Gray growled at his mate. 

"She's not sick. That's just how her culture is, and yes she is coming with us. She's not going to eat corpses in front of us and I need to talk with her as we travel. And you'll find her to quite the useful asset as we travel. Now let's go to bed. We'll be leaving at around six in the morning. So get some rest."

Gray dropped the topic and went to one of the beds upstairs and in the back of the house. He had a feeling that this trip was going to be filled with nothing but hardships to come.


	26. History and Horses

The sun rose the next day and the cold by his side was slowly leaving. Natsu didn't want it to leave. Because if it left that means Gray was leaving his side. When he tried to hold Gray to his side Gray simply just pushed him away and continued downstairs to help Endoura.

That's right they were going to be traveling to a big hold today. What was it called again? Wind something. Natsu didn't know or care to know. Nothing that came out of that woman's mouth was worth listening to, especially when she ate the dead.

Natsu just turned on his back and looked at the ceiling that he was sleeping under and the decorations on the walls that surrounded him. Then he thought and his thoughts went to their host. She didn't seem to be wanting to eat them or showed any signs of wanting them to leave. Now that he was thinking about her diet he could pick up on the smell of death on her breath.

But the thing was she seemed perfectly normal. Well for what she was, and if what she said was true about there being many different races here than did she really qualify as a cannibal? Because from what Natsu remembers cannibalism is when you eat your own race. Whatever it was still quite disgusting what she did to the dead.

After just looking at the walls covered in mounted animal heads and the ceiling the hung an iron chandelier with horn candles, he got up. Natsu walked to the stairs and looked over the banister to see that Gray and Endoura were busy packing some knapsacks full of provisions that they would need.

When he turned back to the stairs things in the house started to catch his eye. There wasn't much that they learned yesterday. Just that this place had roots in very old magic. But it was nothing like they had in Fiorie. Here they could put magic on items and give them abilities. 

For example the vampire armor Erza was given; the enchantment on it would help her magic power restore itself faster. And with the enchantment on it, it caused the item to glow blue because it was based on more magical roots than the physical body. All the things about this place and its magic were giving Natsu a headache especially when they also had another name for magic power.

They called it magicka. He just didn't get their mannerisms and he hoped they didn't stay long enough for him to start caring about it. But for now, he'd play by their rules. 

Natsu walked down the stairs and looked at all the food they were packing. It looked to mostly be dried and salted meats and fish. It seems that the only suitable fish used for food here was salmon and another fish called Slaughterfish. All the others were too tiny to be called a meal. But they had their uses, Gray said that Endoura uses them all the time for potions since she can't use any plants to make her potions.

Having only explored the ground and the second floors Natsu was about to go see what was in the cellar. As he walked into the back room and to the pale door on the floor before he opened it the rushed sound of covered feet caught his attention.

When Natsu looked back he saw Endoura in her fur armor with a very weary face. She opened her mouth to speak but she stopped for a moment. But after she thought about it for a minute she spoke her thoughts.

"If you're going down there I ask that you don't kill the skeever. I much prefer just having to take care of one then getting rid of more all the time."

With her words of warning Endoura left back into the other room and the sound of her starting to mash a mortar and pestle together sounded. She must be making some potions for the trip.

So with that Natsu just shook his head and headed down into the cellar. The cellar was cool and dark but the light from candles and wall scones as they were called filled the dark stone level with light to see. And see Natsu did and hear as well. The sound was of small padded paws against the stone floor and of a gurgled purring. 

What he saw made the sight quite disgusting. A rat the size of a fox was prowling around the acting like nothing was wrong with it being there. Natsu was up the ladder like steps and out of that trapdoor faster than a bolt of lighting. Natsu raced back into the dining hall and started babbling to Gray about the huge rat in the cellar.

"Oh, so you met Sir Piper? You didn't kill him did you?"

Natsu was confused and continued to point with just wispy gasps of air as his way of communication. But Gray seemed to understand him perfectly.

"He's a skeever and yes they do get that big. You'll find skeevers in a number of places all over Tamerial. In fact, Endoura was telling a story about how she had to act as a person hired to clear up a meadery's pest problem and poison the mead with the same pest poison. Man, that was funny."

With Gray being no help Natsu just hesitantly walked back to the cellar door and went down. Once his feet touched the floor he tried to ignore the large rat walking the floors. Now that he was mostly over his shock he looked around. The cellar had two rooms. The room he was in was had a straw-filled dummy, barrels with spigots and smelled of alcohol, a table and chairs, and finally a large stone altar with nine small shrines sitting atop it.

There were three shrines that caught his attention. The first was a dragon wrapping itself around what seemed to be an hourglass and swallowing a sword. Next a fairly flat shrine but it looked like it could be interpreted as a bird or a dragon with a beautiful sapphire on its back and a sun behind it. It also looked like it could be a mask of some sort.

And last was a kind of cross. It was made to look like a sword and axe were melded together and a candle could be placed at the top of the shrine. At the base of all the shines a name was carved into it. The dragon with the hourglass had 'Akatosh'. The one with three different ways to look at it was 'Kynereth'. And the cross was 'Talos'. Natsu didn't know why he seemed to be drawn to these three over the others. They were all unique but these drew his attention and kept it.

He was so entranced by the shrines he didn't hear the door to the cellar open. The only reason he knew someone was there was when someone touched his shoulder. The unexpected touch made Natsu jump and turn around to see Gray. Gray simply smiled and looked at the same shrines Natsu was looking at.

"Wondering why you feel a pull to those three?"

Natsu just nodded his head slowly and waited. Gray let a small smile form on his face as he lightly touched them.

"The one with the dragon, hourglass, and sword is Akatosh he's the Divine of time and he's the one who brought dragons to the world. The one with the sapphire in its back is Kynereth. She's the one who bestowed the gift of the voice to mortals during the dragon war. And lastly Talos. Talos was a man who to the Nords did great things and died. But when he died he became a god. His original name was Tiber Septim and he was also Dragonborn."

With the brief explanations, Gray motioned for Natsu to follow him back up the ladder. Natsu did and followed Gray out of the house. Outside the two dragons were gone and two horses stood. One was black and looking into its eyes Natsu swore they were a glowing red color. The horse didn't seem to have a gender. Gray walked up to it and started to pet its snout.

The second horse was a pale yellow with faint white spots and was definitely male. Lucy was stroking the neck of this horse. Both horses were huge but not as big as a Clydesdale horse and they seemed to have really strong frames. Then in a flash of light, a large metal horse stood by Erza. Endoura was fussing with it and seemed to be covering it in gold bronze plates. With Erza's horse now covered Endoura turned to Natsu holding a red book.

"I figured that since Dragon Slayers get motion sickness on transportation that this horse would be best suited for you. She's a real fiery mare."

Endoura smirked and motioned for Natsu to open the book. When he did a flash of light blinded him and made him drop it. When Natsu could open his eyes again he was about to yell at Endoura but suddenly he felt knowledge flood his mind. In his mind's eye, he could see a horse covered in molten rock and leaving behind a trail of burning hoof prints. And then a name came to mind. Blaze.

Once Endoura saw that he was ready she grabbed his hand and helped him focus his magic energy on the patch of ground right next to the three horses. In a globe of blue and white light stood the horse Natsu saw. She whiney and dug up the ground with her hoof. With the four horses out Endoura started to speak.

"Well, first I'll introduce you to the horses I know. The black horse is Shadowmere. The yellow horse is Frost. The flaming horse is Blaze and this horse is Arvak."

Before she said the name of the horse a black and purple ball was clutched into her hand and then released near the horses. The same oval shape that Natsu's came from appeared but it was the same color as the ball in her hand. Once the magic vanished stood a black skeletal horse with a purple fire mane and tail. It was creepy but majestic at the same time.

Endoura climbed onto the skeletal horse. Lucy on Frost, Gray on Shadowmere, Erza on her metal horse, all that was left was to get on Blaze. He was hesitant but he got on the mare and heard Endoura start speaking.

"Well now that we have our way around the province lets start heading to Windhelm. Then well start heading back but will stop by all the holds and make a full loop. We'll also be going to some caves and ruins I think you'll enjoy. And as we travel I'll tell you some of my stories to pass the time and you can tell me yours."

With those words, Arvak was pushed forward. Followed closely by Frost and Erza's horse. Gray stayed back with Shadowmere for Natsu and Blaze. As Blaze started to take her steps forward Natsu waited for nausea to hit him but strangely it didn't the heat from the horse made her feel very close to him in a way. Almost like they were connected.

When Natsu looked at Gray smiling and spoke.

"She feels like a friend and not a form of transportation doesn't she."

It was a statement. But Natsu just smiled and enjoyed the sway of the horses gait as they walked the path that Endoura made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : I hope this chapter is satisfactory and yes I did add the horse Blaze mod just to help Natsu with his motion sickness I think she would be the best fit for him to ride. After the next three chapters are going to be what I'm sure everyone was waiting for and that is when Natsu mates Gray. Now the way I'm writing it will be different so bare with me. The next three chapters they will be exploring the holds of Skyrim and a bit of the wilds. I hope you enjoy and thanks for being patient with me. Also, I have good news. And it's that I now have a job. Yeah me.)


	27. Bandits And Windhelm

The way to the city of Windhelm was pretty boring nothing happened. The group stopped every now and then to rest the horses. And when Endoura's horse was dispelled it freaked everyone out. They thought the horse just up and died. But Endoura just calmly laughed and told them that Arvak was just fine.

As they sat in their campsite waiting for the return of Endoura as she went to go and scout the road up ahead for large wild animals and bandits. They just sat around the fire and admired the frozen land around them.

Lucy was very happy that she had her own ice dragon scale necklace so that she didn't feel cold in the very skimpy dress she was wearing. As the minutes passed and a group of people in what appeared to be draped in furs and helmets made of hides and some metal.

They didn't all look the same save for their armor. One of them was a fairly tall and muscled man with shoulder length dirty blond hair and a faint shadow of gristle on his cheeks and jaw, and shining blue eyes. On his back was a gleaming sword. The weapon appeared to be as long as his body.

Next to him on the right side was a woman with an ash gray skin tone for some strange reason. Her hair was a light burgundy and her red eyes even from a distance glittered like rubies. Her face was thin like Endoura's and had the same kind of squinted eyes but there was the obvious difference in the color. On her right hip swung a sword. The sheath was a dark brown and had a steel lines going down to the tip.

The next man was wearing an armor that had a fur cloak wrapped around his shoulders. His face was a circle shape and it didn't seem like his skin only allowed to grow hair on the top of his head and not on his cheeks and chin. His almond eyes were brown but they held a hunger for something dark. He held no visible weapon on his person besides a small iron dagger on his left hip. The air around him seemed to shimmer as he walked.

Another man was bestial looking. His skin looked a sickly green, his hair an oily and greasy ponytail. His jaw stuck out with his two eye teeth jutting out from the bottom row. He was only wearing a cloak around his shoulders and a skirt made from furs. On his right hip swung a large steel mace. The protrusions were 's' shaped and engraved.

And the last member was another woman who stood at the front of the group and she looked the most exotic besides the ash gray skinned woman. Her skin tone was actually a dark red and her black hair was cut short and wrapped around her face to her chin. Her armor was different. It was actual steel. The metal she wore like a second skin as the armor hugged her body. It wrapped around her breasts and clung to her hips with a dark red studded hide covering. Her metal boots clunked on the stone road they walked. Gleaming on her hips were two swords. The blades were white steel that curved and if looked at the right way looked like a claw. The guard was rounded and gold.

The group of five passed by not even noticing the fairies till the green one side glanced them. He did a double take and he grinned. He broke off from his group and approached their group. As he got closer the clearer Natsu could smell him in this cold crisp air filled with snow. But just looking at Gray whose nose was more accustomed to this weather anyone could tell the man stunk.

Did he smell like sweat, metal, and blood? Why would he smell like blood? Once close enough he spoke. His voice was deep and sounded like gravel. It would have been attractive without the roughness it carried like he smoked a lot.

"Hey, there beautiful you wanna come and have some fun with me."

He was looking at Lucy. Lucy just smiled a large nervous smile. This man was different. The muscles on his arms under the strange skin color bulged and pulsed from the slightest move. His body was built for power. But she slowly gained her courage. She lifted her arms and shook them and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Uhh no thanks, I'm quite comfortable right here."

"It wasn't a request."

Erza stood up from the stone she was sitting on and walked up to the man and started to speak.

"She said she is fine here."

The man wasn't perturbed by Erza at all. He simply just pushed Erza down to the ground and grabbed the mace hanging from his belt.

"And I said it wasn't a request."

Just before the beast of a man could swing his mace down to crush Erza's skull Natsu quickly grabbed his arm. The man was surprised. When he turned to face Natsu he was clocked in the face by Natsu's fist. His mace was dropped to the snow and the man was staggering back with a bloody nose. That's when everything started to crumble to the ground.

The woman in the steel armor drew her swords with the 'shink' sound of metal. The ash gray woman did the same as well as the blonde man. And the last man just lifted his arms as magic glowed in the palm of his left hand. The next second light enveloped his body and now he was glowing. In his right hand was a red glow. He clutched a ball of the red glow and threw it at Gray.

The ash gray woman attacked Natsu, blonde man and the woman who seemed to be the leader were double-teaming Erza, the green-skinned man was going after Lucy. The man that was now glowing just seemed to be standing in the background.

Just as Natsu was about to release his breath attack on the woman he was squared off with Gray jumped in front of her and went after him. Around Gray was a cloud of red mist. Surprised Natsu released his roar and the flames hit Gray with full force. But that didn't detern him. Gray came out of the roaring flames. His arms were covered in his glittering ice scales.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"Ice Dragon : Frozen Sword Dance!"

Three razor sharp fins formed on his forearms. Natsu dodged the swings of Gray. Gray's eyes were full of guilt at what he was being made to do.

Erza was busy being double teamed by a well-practiced pair. Just as she was about to summon a sword the man opened his mouth and let lose battle cry. The sound was a huge surprise and now her body was moving of its own volition. And with her running from the man the woman smirked and started to slash with her twin blades at an extremely fast pace.

Lucy was having trouble with the beast man. He kept staying close and swinging his mace. She didn't even have any time to get one of her keys. But as she kept running she tripped over a rock covered by the snow. When Lucy turned back to look at her attacker she saw him smiling at her. He lifted the mace and in the light that filtered through the clouds showed the old blood stains on the metal.

Just before he could bring it down the sound of something racing through the air could be heard then the sound of something piercing flesh. The man grunted a wisp of air and fell into the snow. Blood pooled around his head and dyed the snow red because of the arrow through his throat.

The same thing happened to the man who was controlling Gray to attack Natsu, with the ash gray woman. An arrow flew through the air and went through his knee making him start kneeling. With him down Gray fell to the snow panting. He could feel his hormones start raging. The spell he was under was speeding up his heat. He was tired and couldn't move. The ash gray woman stepped forward about to strike him with her sword.

But she was cloaked in a pillar of fire. Natsu grinned. He had a feeling that she was now burnt to a crisp. But once the flames faded with the cold wind blowing them away. He couldn't fathom it. She just had slight burns on her skin and was now smirking at him. With his surprise, she was then covered in a cloak of fire and ran towards Natsu with her sword ready to strike him down.

But just before the blade could touch his skin a body was thrown in front of his. The clank of metal on metal snapped Natsu out of his trance. Endoura was standing between him and the woman. He couldn't see Endoura's face but he could see the woman's face. She was scared. The fire started to burn Endoura but she pushed her back.

With a step back Endoura raised her sword. She stabbed the woman in the stomach then she spun and slashed her neck. She was now lying in the snow. She then ran over to the kneeling man.

She kicked his chin and brought her sword down against his neck. He now laid dead in the snow like his two friends. Endoura then ran towards the two fighting Erza. She ran up to the man and quickly severed his head from his body. Now the only one left was the woman in steel armor and two swords.

She was terrified. She sheathed her swords and started to run yelling for mercy. But Endoura just drew her bow and knocked an arrow. She drew the string and held her breathe then let the arrow fly. Its path was straight and true. The arrow cuts through the air like butter till it was stopped by flesh and bone. The woman then fell to the snow dead.

Endoura released her breath and started to pick up the corpses and place them in a pile near where she was going to sit. She then went to go and pick up the woman's body that was good ways away. Once she came back with the body she sat on a log and started to poke the fire.

Natsu stomped up to her and started to shout in her face.

"You didn't have to kill her! She was scared and crying for mercy!"

"I know that!"

Natsu was taken aback. She shouted at him. From what he knew Endoura was a sweet woman. But this was another side to her. This side was dark. This was a woman who was hardened by many battles and horrors. Her black eye was even darker than black. Her teeth were sharpened and claws were starting to replace her fingernails.

She just sat there and started to talk it wasn't a shout now but it was dark.

"Listen Skyrim isn't like your Fiorie. Here when bandits like these attack you. . . you kill them. They won't show you mercy. So you shouldn't show them any. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take the money and arrows from their bodies and eat."

She did just that. She took the arrows out of their bodies and the gold and lockpicks they carried. But the most disturbing part was when she started to sink her teeth into the flesh and tore it off. It was disgusting but no one could look away from the sight.

While she ate Endoura started to talk again.

"I guess I should tell you their races and what powers they used. The one with the green skin is an Orc or Osimer. They are tough and have a natural power that they can call upon once a day that sends them into a rage. Basically, they go Berserk.

The woman with the ash gray skin is a Dark Elf or Dunmer. They are part of the elf family like me but they are able to resist fire better than any other race. And they can cloak themselves in fire once a day. They call the power Wrath of their Ancestors.

The other woman with the dark skin is a Redguard. They are hard to poison because of their blood being resistant to poisons. And once a day they can attack at a rapid pace. It's called an Adrenaline Rush.

The man with the blonde hair is a Nord. Being native to these lands they are accustomed to the cold. And once every day they can unleash a loud Battle Cry that causes anyone they perceive as an enemy to run in fear.

And the last man is a Breton. Bretons are descendants of both Mer and man. But the Mer in their blood has been excessively watered down. But the power it gave them hasn't faded yet. They are resistant to all magic to a small degree. Once a day they can call upon their power Dragonskin to absorb the magic power from spells.

Now if you excuse me I need to eat them now."

With her explanation, the fairies turned around and tried to ignore the sound of Endoura eating the corpses. Natsu went to pick up Gray but Gray refused his help. He knew that in a few weeks he'd be starting his heat. He needed Natsu to be ready to mate him. But since Natsu's rut would be during summer Natsu would have to constantly smell his scent change to be ready to mate him. Because once Gray's heat hit him he will not be in control of his body.

Gray would go into Dragon Force and if Natsu wasn't in Dragon Force as well Gray would kill him in his wild state. Gray just got up on shaking legs and sat beside Endoura. They sat at their little campsite from noon to about three according to Endoura. And she gave them options.

"If we start riding now we can be at the bridge to Windhelm before sunrise. Or we can stay here and sleep and start riding in the morning and be there by noon. It's your choice."

They decided to just stay for the rest of the night and get some shut eye. Throughout the night most of their band had disturbing dreams of the group of bandits being killed and eaten.

Morning came and they set out to finish the ride to one of the five major holds in this province. Endoura in the lead and everyone a small ways behind her. It was just disturbing to be near her. The way she killed those people with no remorse and then ate them. She was pretty unnerving. This silence went on for about an hour before Gray had enough.

"I know or care what you guys think I know what you guys think! Endoura has been through probably worse things than yourselves. In fact why don't I just tell you some of what she went through.

Endoura came to Skyrim years ago as a prisoner about to get her head cut off. She walked around not knowing who to trust and she didn't want to scare anyone away because of the customs she grew up with. She's faced the end of the world three times and has stopped it. And she's traversed literal hell just to do it.

It wasn't until she finally found places full of people who accept her that she started to feel like she belonged. As a pure Dragonborn and a Bosmer it would have been extremely hard to find anyone who would accept her for who she was. She found someone to spend the rest of her life with and she loves to help the people of this province.

Skyrim is not the same as Fiore and once you start to realize that you might start to understand. I'm only telling what happened to her here and not back in Valenwood where she was born. That's a story for her to tell."

With that last word Gray pushed Shadowmere up to the front to walk beside Endoura. They started chatting as they rode. The sun was set perfectly in the sky as they pasted the final hill and there on the water sat a city over looking the sea. The castle was large and the wall around the city helped define how large it was.

There was a dock and a long bridge that lead to the front gate. Small figures in the distance walked the road and the bridge. There were also a few houses in the distance. Endoura breathed in the icy air and breathed out.

"This is Windhelm. The city that was built to overlook the grave of a great man's son. It also holds a wall with the five hundred names of all the original companions. A city that is as cold as the people who live here. Welcome."

They rode to the stable and dismounted the horses. Then they started to walk across the long stone bridge to the city itself. The guards would stop every now and then to give their thoughts as they passed by. Saying different things as Endoura passed.

Natsu swore he heard one whisper.

'Hey I know who you are, Hail Sithis.'

But they just continued to walk the bridge and into the city. It wasn't like Fiorie. It was much more primitive. They had an inn called 'Candlehearth Hall' when you first walked in different ways to go from there. They spent most of the day being showed around the city.

From the gate to the left was the general market area. Vendors stood out in the cold pedaling what they sold from wooden stands. Their was a woman with gold tinted skin that was selling armor. Endoura said she was what was known as an Altmer or High Elf. She had an ability that allowed her to regain her magic faster and she was born with more magic than people. She was defiantly much taller than Endoura and she spoke very elegantly.

The stalls were showing food. One just meat, another fish, and the last was produce. Natsu had to tear a hunger struck Happy away from the fish stand. The sound of metal being worked showed the blacksmith and his assistant working. They even had conversations from time to time about the blacksmith losing his hammer.

A door with a sign of a bottle with smoke coming out of it swung. The words on the sign read 'The White Phial'. They walked past the smelter and into the graveyard. A woman dressed in orange and yellow robes started to chant rights to the dead. They followed Endoura down the steps and to the right through the yard to a wall.

The wall had stones with worn down words carved into them. They came right back to the front of the city but now went to the right. This way had a few houses and another gate that Endoura said lead to the docks. She went through them and showed them the dock.

On the dock were lizard humanoids. They were called Argoinians. They were a lizard like people who worshiped sentient trees known as the 'Hist'. And they were the only race that could breath under water and had claws they used in hand to hand combat.

They went back into the city and went down some stairs to a part of the city covered in ragged banners and Dunmer walking around. They had their own tavern called the 'New Gnisis Cornerclub'. And a general store called 'Sadri's Used Wears'. In front was a sign portraying a balance.

They ended up behind the inn and turned right after going up the stairs. They were now before the great castle they saw from outside on horseback. Endoura said that each keep had a special name for the rulers castle and this one was called 'Palace of Kings'.

They followed her through to a small off shoot and down a tunnel that lead to the main living area. Once on the main street they turned to the right and went to the end of the road to a big house.

"This is my house Hijerim (he-yeh-rin) we'll be staying here till we resupply. Don't worry no one's been killed in here since I killed the murderer roaming the streets years ago. He wasn't much of a butcher after I was through with him."

There was humor in her statement but she walked in and let everyone else in to rest and start to rest and try to wrap their heads about what had happened that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : I hope that you like this chapter again I'm absolute trash at fight scenes. But I try. I added more races as you can see and helped the characters face the morality that they are not in Fiorie. People who have played Skyrim will know that basically the only people not trying to kill you are the people in towns and cities. Unless you're an ass to them. And if you are new to the Elder Scrolls games and what to know more about the races check out FudgeMuppet and CamalWorks on YouTube. I love both of them and I watch a lot to help with all the lore and stuff in this. Anyway enjoy the hunt.)


	28. School Of Magic and Vampires

There wasn't much to do in Windhelm. Endoura had to do a job for the Jarl which Gray explained was like the head honcho of this whole place well more like this piece of territory. I still don't get all the stuff about this place. But I will admit that magic seemed to seep out of the ground and made me feel energized. I spent most of my time watching the blacksmiths work their forge and follow Gray around.

 

Mostly the only things we talked about was the different races that walked this land. He said that we've met most of them and that he was going to show us another one today if they were even here. Apparently, they were supposed to be cat people. But like the Argonians which had lizard everything but walked like a human these people were cats and they mostly were just merchants.

 

We walked out of the city and walked across the bridge and turned left. Walking a bit a small campsite was set up with tents made out of animal pelts and held up by thick sticks. And there they were just as Gray said. We just stood awestruck at the cat people as Gray just smiled. He giggled and said that Khajiit, as they are called, had the best way of talking.

 

He walked up to the one that was sitting on a rug at the opening of the big tent. And the cat spoke.

 

"Tools, wears, and weapons. All for sale at fair prices. Does this one need something?"

 

The voice from what looked to be the oldest of the little group spoke with a soft purr in his voice.

 

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any salts on you."

 

"I might have just what you want. Take a look."

 

Gray just smiled and looked into the bag the khajiit placed in front of him. When Gray nodded at the contents the cat pulled out a small dark brown bowl and scooped out some bright orange grains.

 

"Thank you."

 

Gray pulled out a small bag that jingled with the coins Endoura left them to buy what they wanted. The amount for the content of that small bowl, whatever it is, is the whole sack. The cat took the money and handed Gray the bowl. As he left he said one last thing.

 

"May the road lead you to warm sands."

 

With that, we went back to the house. In the house, it looked like Endoura was back and was packing up the bags ready to go. With the bags packed they left the city and rode the horses to the next closest city. The city of Winterhold.

 

"So Endoura could you tell us a bit about Winterhold was it?"

 

Everyone was slowly starting to embrace Endoura and that made her smile. But she then started to tell of her tales.

 

"Sure. There are two things to know about the hold. There is a large statue carved from a mountain. It is of a woman holding a sun and a moon. A rose flower wreath crowns her head. And she is draped in a flowing cloth dress. The thing to know about Tamrial is that there are two types of gods we worship and each province has it's own pantheon for the eight divines. They can have different names and different way of how they created the world.

 

But the statue we will likely see is the shrine to the Daedric goddess of dusk and dawn Azura. I actually have one of her artifacts on me right now. It's her star."

 

Endoura reached around inside her pack and pulled out a gem the size of a man's waist from the bottom of the sternum to the bottom of the groin and it was just as wide. The gem was black in color with metal bands along it and in the shape of a sun.

 

"You will not believe what I had to do to get this. But long story short I had to fight a whole coven of necromancers then have my soul placed in the star in order to kill the Dunmer's soul that was already in there. I will admit though it was quite beautiful inside. All bright blue crystal and ethereal glow."

 

She looked at the star then placed it back in her pack. But Lucy interjected.

 

"Did you say necromancers?"

 

"Yes, I did. You know they raise the dead. It's not all that uncommon here in Tamriel. In fact, if you wanted me too, I could take you anywhere just to show you that sometimes the dead don't even need a necromancer in order to rise from the grave. Whether the corpse still has rotting flesh on the body or not."

 

The ride along the road was silent from then on. The thought of just the dead getting up and walking about was unnerving. But the knowledge of the magic that filled this land was interesting.

 

"Hey, Endoura what kind of magic do you use?"

 

"Umm . . . I don't really use magic. All I need is my bow, arrows, and my sword. But I could tell you the different schools of magic mages study."

 

"Schools of magic?"

 

"Oh, right you call it types of magic. Well, here all magic falls under a certain school. Destruction is the easiest to understand. That school is for all spells that will lead to destruction. Restoration is healing and magic that harms the dead. Conjuration is summoning creatures from another plain and soul trapping.

 

Illusion messes with the senses. And finally Alteration. Where the user alters the world around them. But there is one bit of magic that is slightly different and that is enchanting. It's where you can bind different magic to weapons, armor, and clothing.

 

My sword and bow, for example, are enchanted. Along with Lucy's boots and Erza's armor. Depending on what you´re enchanting it will take different enchantments. Such as on armor you will only get resistance and fortifying enchantments. You thinks that make something easier with that enchantment. And for weapons it will cause damage of some kind."

 

This was quite confusing but also really simple this place was strange I don't think I'll ever get used to it, and I don't care too. I mostly came to see the dragons and so far we've only seen two. Not that that isn't amazing in and of itself I just wanted to see more.

 

As we rode the sword on Endoura's hip caught my eye. It was very strange. The blade was white gold in color. And near the handle was a rounded guard that had an orb of light shining. It also seemed to glow with power. Didn't she say it was enchanted? I wonder what that enchantment could be.

 

"Hey, Endoura?"

 

"Yes, Natsu."

 

"What's the enchantment on your sword."

 

"Well, first I'd have to tell you the story of how I even got my sword. Then I could tell you about my bow too. But that'll have to wait. This is Winterhold. We won't be staying long I just have to sell some things first."

 

Endoura got off Arvak and went into the general store. As I looked around I was quite surprised. This place looked horrible. There were barely any building not left in ruin. the only thing that looked intact was a large building over the frozen sea.

 

I got off of Blaze and just stared at the small town. How could this have happened? Just as I started to look around a bunch of screaming could be heard. When I turned around, a group of people was attacking guards and the citizens. Their eyes glowed a bright fire red and red magic came from their hands and seemed to suck the life right out of their targets.

 

I rushed up to try and help but suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm. When I turned to the person holding me I saw it was Gray with a wide-eyed look and quickly shaking his head.

 

"Gray why are you stopping me we can help!"

 

"No don't get to close. Those are vampires. If they target you with that spell you're likely to get vampirism. And you really don't want that."

 

Wait did he just say vampires? Just as I was in shock at what Gray said a flash of light caught my eye. Endoura had run out of the shop and drawn her sword. The sound of the metal splitting the flesh and stopping at the bone then slicing through the flesh as it was pulled out. What I didn't expect was the so-called vampire to be coated in flames then explode in blue fire. The person next to the vampire, who looked like those bandits she killed, was caught in the blast and turned to a pile of ash.

 

The commotion died down as the threat was neutralized and the guards thanked her. She gave a small smile and walked back to us. She then motioned for us to follow her to the large building in this crumbling village. It was apparently a college for aspiring wizards to learn and develop their skills. She didn't have much to say about it having barely any use for magic.

 

 

It was another long ride to the city of Morthal. We, of course, had to rest the horses, eat, and rest ourselves. But it was worth it. The scenery was as beautiful as I remember from my youth. Even if it was just marshy tundra and swamp lands in Morthal it was peaceful. The first time we rested the horses by the water a small group of Mudcrabs came by to attack us.

 

Everyone was quite surprised but fascinated when giving them a closer look. Lucy and Erza remarked on their rock-like appearance and Natsu just watched as Endoura was cooking up the legs for a quick meal. She went on to explain the sizes of the Mudcrabs, how they came in three different sizes. And then about another animal that had four different sizes.

 

Lucy looked utterly terrified at the thought of spiders as big as a horse. As we sat with the horses nearby the sky was starting to darken. The tents were already set up in case we stayed this long. Everyone was slowly going to bed. Only Endoura and I were still awake. Her being on watch and myself just wanting to enjoy her company.

 

As I looked over at her the firelight casting shadows across her face and body. She was writing in a worn leather-bound book. That must be her journal. She never let me look inside. My guess was to spare me the heartbreak of what happened to her when she came to Skyrim.

 

She's told me her past. How she was the daughter of the leader of her tribe in Valenwood, her training, meeting her best friend Fenrir who was a large white wolf covered in ice blue markings and could control ice, how she was to be married off to ensure peace with a noble, who later betrayed her tribe.

 

But I never got the full story. Endoura was pretty private and only shared little tid-bits just so that I wouldn't ask her about it anymore. But from all the time I've been with her I've never seen her wolf Fenrir. Whenever I ask she just looks sadly towards the general direction of her home province. After a while I just stopped asking figuring that the thought of her beloved wolf just left a bad memory she wanted to forget but couldn't.

 

She finished writing after a few minutes and just looked out into the darkness as her pointed ears twitched at all the sounds around us. Her eyes seemed to focus on everything in the dark besides the torchbugs and lunamoths flying around us. And with the silence I look out too. But she then started to speak.

 

"I know that you want to know my past Gray but I don't want you to have to deal with it. My lifespan is much longer than yours. I've dealt with it and I always will."

 

I simply just stayed quite and continued to stare into the night. Till she spoke again.

 

"I feel like I know what you're worrying about. Is it your due date?"

 

I nodded slowly and timidly. I was terrified. I could feel it clawing under my skin ready to explode. The heat in the pit of my stomach was slowly starting to boil and burn. My body was getting ready to go into heat. I was the appropriate age for breeding. The thing with dragons is that at a certain age we will go into heat. But those heats, they were nothing to compare to breeding heat, from what Isis told me.

 

A preliminary heat is just a series of heats that get the body ready for the years when breeding is possible. But breeding heats start when the body of a human reaches the age around eighteen to twenty. And they are very painful. The need to be filled and stuffed till you are expecting burns like an out of control fever.

 

And for dragon slayers going into a breeding heat they go so far into their instincts that they nearly become dragons themselves. Not many people know that there are five stages of Dragon Force. The first is when the slayer just gets imprints of scales on their body. Second the scales are pushed out of the skin.

 

Third is when the horns are grown out of their head and more scales cover the body. And fourth is the closest you can be to keep yourself from becoming a dragon and your sanity. Scales cover your hands and you have claws. The scales wrap around to cover all of the hands and forearms.

 

Your feet turn into actual dragon feet with talons. Scales covering your entire lower leg. The scales then are on the outsides of your upper arms and thighs. For males it basically covers the extremities and the same for women just it also covers the breasts.

 

And lastly wings and a tail are grown on your body. They are fully functional and can be used to deal massive amounts of damage. If the Fairy Tail guild thinks that Natsu and I are dangerous now without Dragon Force they better pray that Natsu never learns the fourth level of it. And Divines sakes I never have to use it much less the fifth level.

 

I looked to Endoura and spoke.

 

"I feel it getting closer. And it's faster than it has been in previous years."

 

She gave me a small smile that showed a bit of pity. The sound of a branched broke behind me and her ears and eyes twitched upward to look behind me. Whatever was behind me I wasn't scared. Before it could even reach the distance to attack me or her it would be dead with and arrow plunged into its corpse.

 

Or I could simply take it down myself. But for fear that using my magic would just speed up the impending doom of my approaching heat I wouldn't. Endoura was strong enough to take down most anything with her bow or sword.

 

She just grabbed the bow that was to her left and grabbed one of the arrows from the quiver to her right. And continued to talk.

 

"That makes sense. You were under the influence of an illusion spell. And with Natsu so close by. Your body can sense what is around you and what is about to happen. You just . . ."

 

With speed so quick she knocked an arrow and shot it right past my ear. I wasn't phased. I trusted her and her aim. The sound of a choked gurgle. When I looked back a man cloaked in black had an arrow piercing his throat. The dead didn't bother me. Especially here, it was just a way of life here. Society was different here, it was more wild and ready to chew you up and spit you back out if you weren't ready to quickly accept the reality of this world.

 

Endoura walked up to the dead body and started to strip it of its valuables. When she ripped out the arrow she held it by the shaft and spoke to me.

 

". . . have to learn to deal with and adapt to this."

 

The rest of the night was quite and Endoura got to eat.

 

 

We got to Morthal but there was nothing much happening here. The town was small and had houses on the water with some boats ready to set off into the marsh. With all the supplies we had and being in a kind of forest we just past through and headed to the capital of this place.

 

It was called Solitude and the way Endoura and Gray talked about it and it being the only place that had a clothing store Lucy was all to happy to get a move on. Erza was really interested in all the scenery of this land. But me. I was more focused on Gray.

 

As we were leaving our campsite that morning he gave me that small bowl of orange grains he got from that cat merchant. He called them fire salts. I didn't know what to do with them until he told me I could eat them. When I took a pinch and put it on my tongue I was amazed.

 

They tasted like the best fire ever condensed into a small bowl of tiny orange grains of salt. He giggled at my expression and told me about the other two salts that are found here. Those two are called frost and void salts. And he liked the frost the best while the void were supposed to be electric. I didn't care what they were they just tasted good and I wanted more.

 

He told me to he would talk about it later as we left the marsh and came into a lush forest and high mountains. As the horses walked we went past guards draped in red with shields picturing wolf heads.

 

As we crested a hill a great city that glittered white and blue sat over the sea. So this was Solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So how was it? Do you like the way this one is written over the other chapters. If not I'll go back. But I thought that I'd try something new. And I'd like to say that the next chapter will involve a quest to make it a bit longer. And after that chapter will be the awaited smut chapter. And I'd like to point out I'm not the best at writing that so please bare with it. I love you all for your positive feedback and I love Blue for their wonderful work on helping edit this series. So leave comments and feedback to tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. So I'll close off with my catchpharse. Enjoy the hunt. 0u<~* That is a failed attempt at a winking emoji.)


	29. No Solitude in Solitude

The city was gorgeous. The stones that made up the road were a pristine white even with the constant clomp of shoes. Flowers littered the side of the street. Pinkish purple star shaped flowers, purple blue bell shaped flowers, flowers the shade of fire, and lavender were the most common as you walked around. The air was filled with the smell of salt from the sea and fish.

Once you walked in, to the right the first building you saw had a sign swinging in the slight breeze. The name scrawled on it with the design of a needle and thread was 'Radiant Raiment'. And to the left was the inn. The sign above it held the depiction of a skeever sitting on a wheel. In the center of the wheel was its name 'The Winking Skeever'.

Lucy had fallen in love with the capital of Skyrim. From the white cobble streets to the blue roofed houses all around them. It was defiantly a place she would love to live.

The little group of seven walked the streets passing the market place with the vendors selling their wares. Past the blacksmith on a higher level of the city and headed to the general direction of the palace in the distance. Endoura went on about what was happening.

The land was caught in a civil war and the warring parties each had convincing arguments. But in the end Endoura was placing her gold on the side that the Empire that ruled all of Tamriel would fall. She even told them what the Greybeards told her about war.

"Season unending. Where ever life is there will always be strife. Whether over territory, food, or religion. It will never end. I'm trying to stay out of this and let the bones lie where they fall. Let them tear themselves apart, it solves nothing in the end."

"Why don't you stop them?"

"Erza it's not that simple. You have not truly met a Nord. I happen to have married one. But I would never change my mind about marrying him for the world. The closest I came to stopping the war was a temporary peace treaty so that I had the means to trap a dragon and go kill the master dragon."

"I've been meaning to ask how come the dragons here have only back legs. It's very strange."

Lucy was interested in the inner workings of dragons now having a second added to her team and being in the presence of someone with 'dragon blood' coursing through her veins. The first dragon she saw was the corpse of Isis but she had had four legs and a pair of wings.

"Ahh. Yes they might seem strange to you but to put it simply they are a species known as Wyverns. They are a species that only have two legs and a pair of wings. But wyverns is a very broad category. There are quite a few species in the category. The look of the dragon helps differentiate their breed.

Blood dragons are always a dark murky green color. Their most distinguishing features are the horns on their head making a kind of crown and the large part of their tail looking like a leaf in a way.

There are serpentine dragons that have not scales on their body, fins, and a pronounce under-bite.

Legendary and ancient dragons are kind of golden bronze in color symbolizing their power.

And then revered dragons. They have snake like heads. As in they are quite flat and as is their tail. I'd have to say they are the prettiest I've seen. And of course the dragon's skeleton."

Natsu had awe in his eyes as he heard about the dragons that flew the skies above them. As they continued to walk they past a small courtyard that had people singing and playing instruments. The most recognizable being the flute and drum. But the last instrument was strange. It was a stringed instrument, the number of strings it had was eight.

It was beautiful and the music played was as well. But they passed the stone yard and went into a large house right next to it. The house was called Proudspire Manor.

"We'll stay here for now so that we can rest and so you can look around the capital city. It is very beautiful. And perhaps we could explore one of the nearby caves."

Everyone nodded and started to help themselves to the food in the storage barrels and cabinets because Endoura not eating any plant life. Natsu was still munched on the fire salts that Gray got for him. But for some reason the treat was slowly making his blood boil and his skin to exude more heat than normal.

He couldn't understand what was happening but just shrugged it off. Gray did say that these salts burned as hot as Red Mountain lava. Which was a volcano that caused a huge amount of trouble.

Gray looked on as Natsu ate the salts. It caused him to release a silent sigh of relief. He could feel his heat progressing rapidly and with the rate it was coming Gray knew that Natsu's body wouldn't be near the same level as his when his heat came.

The most basic way to explain it would be a teenage dragon experiencing his first rut trying to mate with an adult dragon who happened to be experiencing their fifteenth heat. The younger one would be over confident and attempt to mate. But it would just end with the older dragon killing the younger for trying to mate with it.

It wouldn't be pretty. The thought of Natsu trying to mount him but just before Natsu could start to mate with him Gray would lift his tail, spikes turned up ready to be slammed down onto Natsu to crush and puncture his body.

Now if Natsu went into rut and Gray wasn't in heat it would very different. Mostly for the fact that Natsu would still mate Gray and it would just end in Gray being covered in bruises, bite marks, and very sore.

So in an effort to get Natsu's body ready Gray gave him the fire salts. The salts when ingested by the dragonslayer of that element type will be like a very slow acting aphrodisiac that can simulate a heat or rut. Gray wasn't proud of himself but it was the only way to make sure that Natsu made it out of his heat alive.

So after dinner he laid in one of the spare beds that Endoura had with Natsu being the big spoon and curling around him. He could only hope that his heat wasn't in the morning.

The sun rose and the sound of knocking broke the relative peace. Gray looked at the door to the room him and Natsu slept in. Natsu pushed up on his forearm that wasn't curled around Gray's waist.

Gray got up much to Natsu's disagreement but he couldn't be stopped. The smell at the door was Endoura and she was very worried.

Gray opened the door and Endoura stood in front of him. Her armor was on her body and her bow was strapped to her back over her quiver of dragon bone arrows. And in the pack on her back were other arrows. She seemed to be going out to do a job but the look in her dark eye showed her worry.

Something was very wrong.

"Endoura what's wrong? You seem worried."

"I am. There is something that I need to do."

"What."

Her face pulled back into a deeper frown. As she started to play with the wrappings on her arms. But she looked Gray in the eyes and spoke.

"I need you and your group to come with me to kill the Wolf Queen Potema."

"What?! Why?!"

"You know how the people here are like. They think that you brought this with you. I have to take you with me so that I can make sure that you aren't working with her."

Gray growled and a deep growl followed his but louder. He turned back to see Natsu getting out of the bed and stomp towards Endoura.

"You did this!"

He was angry. And taking out his rage on Endoura because of what little he knew about her. He believed that she was setting them up. But Gray knew she wasn't.

"I didn't even know this would happen skeever brain! I was just told by Jarl Elisef's steward what was happening. And he thinks that you had a hand in it. But I risked my own neck to convince him that you had nothing to do with this.

And if I happen to come out of this alive without you it will be my head on the chopping block again! Do you know how it feels to see the headsman getting ready to chop your head off as you have no power at all. I was saved once by pure luck. I doubt that I'll be saved from death a third time by sheer luck!"

Gray was surprised. Endoura had be nearly killed a second time! By what or who for that matter. Natsu himself was taken aback at her words. After that outburst she turned around and started to walk off. As she was descending the stairs she spoke softly over her shoulder.

"Come if you want. I hope that the sight of my head rolling across the stones is amusing to you and makes you happy."

Natsu turned towards Gray with confusion in his eyes as he spoke.

"She was nearly killed twice?"

Gray nodded.

"One time I know of, the other she hasn't told me about."

He walked past Natsu to start for the first floor. Lucy and Erza walked out of their room and having heard the shouting and their eyes held the same question that Natsu asked.

They followed Endoura out of the house and to the temple of the divines at a slow walk and her the length of a horse away. With Endoura in front they crowded around Gray to get the details. Gray looked to Endoura who didn't turn around and just continued her stride deliberate so that they could talk but she could hear them.

She was giving Gray permission to tell. Sighing he nodded and started to tell the story.

"Endoura was born and raised in Valenwood. She was the daughter of the chief of her tribe. She was one of the best hunters they had. And in her tribe they all go through an insinuation to get their soul beast.

Her's is a large blind white wolf covered in glowing blue ruins that she called Fenrir. Then years later she was to be married for a peace treaty with an Imperial city trying to extend their borders and destroying her tribes lands.

They agreed but the night before the wedding the Imperials started to burn the trees the tribe lived in. They tried to fight back but the Imperials just used their Voice of the Emperor to make them passive and started to slaughter everyone.

Endoura managed to escape but she said it was at a price she wished she never had to pay. Filled with nothing but pain she ran. She passed through the forests in Cyradil and came into Skyrim.

But she passed out due to fatigue and exhaustion. The next thing she knew she was in a cart with her hands tied and listening to the people with her.

They stopped in Helgen and got out of the cart. She wasn't even on the Imperial's list for execution. But she but you know what the captain said. 'Forget the list. She goes to the block.'

Endoura was then made to stand and wait to be called to the chopping block. She was the second to be called. The captain pushed her to her knees and forced her to rest her face toward the headsman and watch as he readied the axe that would take her life.

But just as the headsman was about to bring the axe down on her neck a black dragon came out from behind the mountain and cause enough havoc the allowed her to escape the burning town.

That was the first time she escaped death that she told me. And I'm glad she did. She was the first person Isis told me about and my first friend here."

Gray finished the story just as they came to the door to the temple and entered. They followed Endoura down to the basement to a felled wall and a locked bared door. Endoura pulled out a key and unlocked it. She turned to her little group, her face was flat with no emotion on it at all.

"Once we enter here there is no turning back. I suggest that you let me handle everything and do exactly as I say. Crouch when I do and be as quiet as possible. I'll dispatch the undead as fast as I can. If you have to defend yourself use these."

Endoura pulled out four daggers from her pack. One was bronze colored and very generic looking, another had a gold tone to it and feather details, another was made from sharpened dragon bones and scales, and the last one looked like the blade was made from ice itself.

The bronze one went to Natsu, the gold tone with feather details to Lucy, dragon parts went to Erza, and ice went to Gray.

With everyone armed they walked deep under the city.

(A/N : It has been awhile since I did the Wolf Queen quest and I only really remember the battle at the end. So I'm just going to be explaining that part. If you want to find out how it goes then I suggest you play it yourself or watch a play-through of it.)

The catacombs under Solitude were long and full of the undead. Skeletons and zombie like creatures walked the halls with glowing white eyes and ancient weapons. Vampires also roamed the halls with leather armor and their glowing red eyes.

And the ghostly voice of a woman taunted Endoura as they went. Saying how she couldn't wait to kill Endoura and use her corpse in an undead army. It didn't phase Endoura she just simply sneaked through with the fairies behind her following her every order.

She killed all the walking dead, looted their bodies, and disabled traps for her companions. But as she entered a large room with coffins and a glowing purple mass near the ceiling. Before anyone else could enter a large gate fell before the entrance locking her inside and the others out.

Gray reached through the bars as the first coffins were broken open from the inside and a beam was blasted from the purple mass. The blast had Endoura down on a knee as the draugr started to advance on her. But Endoura just grit her teeth and started to fire her arrows.

The beam that hit her then started to circle the room in bursts as more draugr came out and large golems made of ice started to be summoned by the black and purple portals. She was starting to get outnumbered quickly and with no place for her to disappear into the shadows she could barely hold them back with her bow.

She resorted to using her sword to cut down the last of the enemies baring down on her. With the last of them now truly dead at her feet Endoura breathed for a moment as she clutched her side.

She walked through a door and before her stood a glowing blue woman who drew her sword and started slashing. Endoura groaned as she was forced to find out that one of her legs was damaged badly. It didn't want any pressure on it as the weight of the sword being swung at her forced her back.

Her back hit the ground and she struggled to hold the sword ready to cut her down at bay. And for a second she was starting to want it to end her life. But as she looked towards the gate and saw the group of people that she was trying to defend.

Their eyes showed concern as she was about to let the ghost take her life. Gray had tears slowly slipping from his eyes.

'Why are you crying? You don't need me with you. Do you?'

His eyes spoke the one thing she needed to make her remember what she had. Her husband and their adopted children. The family that took her in that she knew no others would. And the guild that lost a great man all because she wanted vengeance to help with her grief.

Endoura slowly turned her head to look at the smiling visage of Potema's ghost. She thought that she had won. But before anything could happen the sound of a wispy gasp escaped her. In her belly sat the blade of a black dagger with sharpened white edges.

The ghost was then thrown off and once the dagger was removed the body disapperated into a puddle of blue ectoplasm. Endoura slowly rose from the ground blood dripping from all of her cuts. She limped over to the gated doorway and pulled a lever to make if open.

She was quickly crushed in a large hug from everyone in their group.

"Ow. Okay that's enough I've been cut up and no more adrenaline means massive amounts of pain."

She was quickly let go and everyone said their sorry. Endoura just shook her head and headed back for where Potema's ghost sat in its throne and picked up the skull. It was all that remained of Potema. She smiled to herself and started to lead the way out of the tomb.

The walked out into the snow covered mountains but once he took a breath of the fresh cold air pain erupted in his abdomen. It felt like fire was burning through out his body. When Endoura heard she seemed to forget about her own pain and went to hold Gray up.

"Gray what's wrong?!"

Gray groaned as the pain just persisted. It was so much that the injured Endoura had to take most of his weight. He could hear her body protest and fighting just to keep the both of them up.

"Ugguuhh . . . starting. . . now."

"Oh no. The only place close enough is Shadowgreen Cavarn. And that's home to spriggans."

"Please. . . need to . . . hurry. . . ahhh!"

Endoura just looked around at the others that had horrified looks on their faces at what was happening to Gray.

"Listen we don't have time for explanations so don't ask."

Endoura then put her fingers to her lips and blew a sharp whistle. After a second the sound of hooves clomping against the snow, ice, and rock could be heard. Shadowmere, Frost, and Blaze were running at a full gallop towards them. Erza got the idea as she summoned her own horse.

Endoura just pushed Gray on top of Shadowmere and hopped up onto the horse as well.

"Come on we have to be fast!"

After the words left her lips she set Shadowmere off at a gallop further into the mountians.


	30. Shadowgreen Cavarn Holds an Ice Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : The picture is of Gray's inner dragon but it's mature. And it only matures fully when he has his first heat. And this is the chapter I'm sure a ton of people have been waiting for. So without further ado, I present the warning. This chapter will contain mature depictions. There will be sex in this. And with this warning, I have now no responsibility for if you are caught reading this. That is your own fault. So those who are underage LEAVE! Or stay and face the consequences of being caught reading this. With that out of the way let's get started on the sin.)

The ride to the nearest cave felt like it took forever. The horses followed the lead of Shadowmere that had on top of them a whimpering Gray. Blaze carrying Natsu rode right next to the black horse and Natsu shouted over the rushing wind.

"What's going on? What happened to Gray?!"

Endoura yelled back to him without looking at him and holding Gray's body.

"He's going into heat! We have to get the two of you to Shadowgreen Cavern as fast as possible!"

The transformation was starting. His body was getting warmer and scales were slowly starting to crawl to the surface of his skin. It would be a matter of minutes before the pain subsided and instinct took over his brain.

Up ahead the trees parted and showed the mouth of a cave. Endoura smiled and quickly jumped off of Shadowmere. Once her feet touched the snow covered dirt she gently started to slide Gray off of Shadowmere's back. The black horse stayed still as it's master took off the body that was slowly getting heavier.

Once Gray's feet touched the ground he stumbled into the cave and hugged the wall. A tail was slowly growing out of the base of his spine and horns out of his skull. He disappeared into the shadows of the cave.

Natsu was just about to follow but was stopped by the strong hand clamped to his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Endoura.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going in there. What else?"

"Not like that you're not."

Natsu was confused. What did she mean he wasn't going in there. His mate was in pain from his heat and he was going to ease it. Why would his friend want to stop him? Just as Natsu was about to protest Endoura cut him off.

"If you go in there the way you are now, you'll just be killed! During his, heat Gray is going into the fourth stage of dragon force. He won't know that you are trying to mate him. And if you aren't in the same stage of dragon force as him and smelling like you want to mount him. He will kill you!"

That made Natsu stop in his tracks. What? Gray would kill him? As the idea was running through his head he saw Endoura start to glow. Suddenly the ribbons of light that happened when Gray shared knowledge with him started to flow from her body into his. But it wasn't the same way Gray did with him. Just from her body straight through his.

Once it was done he felt a huge wave of power flow through his body. It was fast but it was so painful. It felt like his skin was melting off. And his body ached and his bones creaked. The sound of flesh ripping and bones breaking took hold of all his senses.

It took so much effort to open his eyes but when he looked down at his body he saw scales erupting out from under his skin. They were dark red with pink outlines. His nails sharpened and seemed to grow thicker.

A pressure at the base of his spine indicated a long scaled tail. And a slowly growing weight on his head were the horns. But slowly the bones in his feet started to break, shift, and slide.

Looking down he saw them start to look more like a dragon's foot. His heels lifted themselves off the ground and he stood on his toes. The nails there got the same treatment as his fingernails.

Through this pain, Endoura was ripping off the clothes he was wearing. He didn't know why but once he felt a shooting pain suddenly start furiously stabbing in two large places on his back did he understand. A pair of wings ripped out of his body.

They were just bloodied bones with some flesh hanging off of them that started to grow and stretch to form the webbing. Once it was all done Natsu held onto Endoura as he panted. That took way to much out of him. Did Gray just go through this?

Slowly Endoura helped/dragged Natsu to the cave. Once at the mouth of it the faintest smell of fresh snow mixed with sugar, cream, vanilla, and pine trees rushed to his nose. It was so sweet and inviting. When he looked to Endoura she gave him a small smile and pushed him into the cave.

Natsu hugged the wall and took slow steps trying to get used to his new feet. But he just found it easier to walk on all fours. The new position his feet were in made it pretty easy to walk that way.

As he walked into the main cave he was surprised. It was huge! And light spilled in from the opening at the very top. The light first touched a large stone pillar right in the center. And right next to him a small stream bubbled and poured out into a little lake at the bottom.

Trees were everywhere he looked. He so awestruck by the beauty that he almost missed a flash of ice blue out of the corner of his eyes. When Natsu moved his head to look he saw an even more beautiful sight. There stood Gray on all fours with horns, wings, scales, and an elegant tail.

His scales looked like they were carved straight from ice and molded to fit his skin perfectly. His tail was long and sparkled when it was touched by the light. In fact, all of him sparkled. But when Natsu looked at his wings he was surprised.

The last time he saw them they were ice blue scale covered bones with near transparent webbing. Now they seemed to be made from straight ice. There were no bones to be found. Natsu wondered how or if Gray could use them to fly.

Then his attention was diverted back to the long swaying tail. It had a kind of fishhook-like point or maybe half an arrowhead described it better. He couldn't really put his finger on it. But he couldn't see the spines that Gray often used to attack.

But once something seemed to catch Gray's eye they showed themselves. They were long and sharp. Coming up from a flick of the elegant tail. It reared back behind him and then they were sent flying. The sound of a soft screech was heard but Natsu couldn't care less about it. All of his attention was drawn to the being right in front of him.

Satisfied with the danger gone Gray simply stalked off to the nest he made out of leaves and the furs from the animals he killed. It was warm and safe. But just as he was about to bed down till he was hungry, a scent made him halt in his steps.

It wasn't strong but at the same time, it was. It smelled like a burning forest and meat covered in spice. Looking behind him he saw a male with sun-kissed skin, pink hair, and maroon colored scales.

Judging by the way the male was on all fours and had horns, scales, wings, and a tail he figured it was a dragon who happened to smell his heat. Gray just huffed and went about his business. If the male got too close he'd just slash him and see if he went away. But if he proved persistent the encounter could go one of two ways. He would kill the red male or let him mate him.

But that was the most unlikely of the options. Gray just prowled the cave he chose to spend his heat in. He didn't know why he chose one that housed spriggans. But in all likelihood, his heat probably just came faster than expected and this was the first safest place he could find on short notice. At the very least it was in the mountains and he could smell the snow outside.

Natsu followed Gray around smelling the delicious scent he was giving off. But what surprised him was that Gray didn't start to come towards him. He instead just puffed out some crystallized air and stalked away. Like Natsu didn't even matter in the slightest and was just a minor nuisance.

Not knowing any better Natsu just followed him around. But the longer he followed Gray the more the scent seemed to cloud his mind and the thoughts of sex started to take over.

After felling more of the wood spirit women and noting that some elk were resting in here for later Gray turned to head back to his nest. But once he turned around he bumped straight into the male. Surprised he didn't move and took a moment to examine the potential mate.

'Hmm. Strong build. Small so he's fast. His scent is quite calming. But for all I know he already has a mate and just found that an ice dov would be a nice addition.'

Gray stepped back and went around the male not giving him any more attention. Once he passed he raised the spines on his tail as a slight threat to keep him back. If this male had a mate he'd have a hell of a time mating him. And if he didn't it'd still be a hell of a time but it would be much more enjoyable for both parties.

Gray was proud, he would not just bend over and present like a desperate whore. He had his own pride. Yes his heat was burning in his gut and some slick was leaving him but he will not bow and raise his tail.

As he walked off the male followed closer but did keep a respectful distance. The spines quivered getting ready to be launched at him. But just as he was about to take flight the sound of buzzing was heard.

Gray shifted his attention to a nearby tree stump and off the bark came a spriggan earth mother. She made the world flash green and nearby animals started to come after the two dragons. Gray was getting ready to launch his spines but as he stepped back a loud metal creak and snap. Then all he felt was the pain in his right foot.

A pained roar came out of his mouth and he quickly turned his head to see that one of his legs was caught in a bear trap. The teeth from the rusty trap broke through his scales and blood started to leak out. Great, he can't even defend himself as the pain rushed up his spine.

Gray tried to pull his foot free but more pain just came from the trap. The earth mother seemed to smirk at his misfortune. Just as she started to charge at Gray with the bears and wolves she had under her control the red male jumped in front of Gray and burst into flames.

This made everything stop. The earth mother tried to stop mid charge but the red tail went out like a whip and she caught on fire the next second, leaving her as a smoking pile of ash. The animals coward from the heat and brightness of the fire. But once the fire dragon growled they ran with their tails between their legs.

With the threat gone the red male let the fire dissipate and turned to Gray. Gray almost couldn't believe it. Usually, when an ice dragon gets caught and unable to defend itself the suitor loses interest. But this male seemed to want to protect him. His suitor walked up to him and inspected the bear trap.

This was strange and bad on many levels. The reason it was strange was the way Gray's scales seemed to look more like broken or punctured glass where the teeth of the bear trap embedded them into his foot. But the bad part was obvious.

Carefully Natsu grabbed the sides of the trap and pushed them apart. The trap was easy to force open and let Gray's foot go. Once freed Gray slowly pulled his foot out of the trap and hopped away a bit. Once he was at a safe distance Natsu let the trap close.

When he looked back at Gray he saw the surprise on his face. But it also looked like arousal? Gray hopped over to Natsu and started to rub against him. Once he finished a little rubbing he pulled back and spoke in dragon. But it left Natsu astounded. He could understand perfectly.

"Kogaan fah fin aak. Hi ni seems wah follow fin rules. Orin fod zu'u rul lost sizaan enook do dii horvut ol aan potential mate naal kos unable wah spaan zu'u, hi stayed ahrk saved zu'u. Hi would meyz aan rinik mir mate. Dreh lost gein ont uv los hi looking fah gein?(Thank you for the help. You don't seem to follow the rules. Even when I should have lost all of my appeal as a potential mate by being unable to protect myself, you stayed and saved me. You would make a very loyal mate. Do you have one already or are you looking for one?)"

Natsu was in utter shock. The meanings of the dragon language sounded like he had heard it all his life and could understand without difficulty. He opened his mouth to speak. Wanting Gray to know that he was here for him.

"Zu'u los het fah hi obviously.(I am here for you obviously.)"

That was shocking since when could Natsu understand let alone speak the dragon language Gray knew so well? But from what he said it seemed to be the wrong answer. Gray growled and lifted his spine covered tail up to Natsu's throat.

"Hi drey ni answer dii laan. Perhaps zu'u lost ni orin clear. Dreh hi ont lost aan mate? Uv los hi looking fah hin first? Answer onik ahrk dreh ni lo wah zu'u.(You did not answer my question. Perhaps I was not quite clear. Do you already have a mate? Or are you looking for your first? Answer wisely and do not lie to me.)"

Gray punctuated his words with the sharp tip of his tail moving into position ready to pierce Natsu's throat when he answered wrong. Natsu backed up slightly but the threatening tail stayed poised to pierce his throat. But Natsu swallowed thickly as he thought of what to say that would be the truth and answer the ice dragon before him.

"Zu'u lost ni nu physically mated naal dii chosen mate. . .(I have not yet physically mated with my chosen mate. . .)"

The tail moved closer the tip just now digging into the skin about to puncture and end his life so he quickly answered the second question.

"Nuz dii chosen mate happens kos aan iiz dovah daar just got their foot stuck ko aan kodaav horvut.(But my chosen mate happens to be an ice dragon that just got their foot stuck in a bear trap.)"

That stopped the tail. Slowly Gray stepped back and lifted his head and tilted it to the side. With the closer look at the glittering horns, Natsu thought they looked like wings slightly. Slowly Gray turned around to look at his recently damaged foot. The scales looked like punctured glass with the last few flecks being freed when he moved his leg. The blood was slowly trickling out of it as the wound was freezing.

The meaning was implied but that alone made the alabaster skin on Gray's cheeks to start burning a rose color. When Gray took another step back Natsu took two forward and started to nuzzle Gray. Starting the process of scent marking him. With this information, Gray started to groom Natsu. Running his tongue across his shoulder.

Natsu purred and started to push at Gray's waist with his head trying to make the ice dragon lay down so he can clean the wounds on his foot. But Gray just pushed back and started to lead the way to the nest he made. Before he laid down he breathed onto it and covered it in soothing frost.

Gray then laid down on his side and presented the injured foot to Natsu. Natsu looked it over and sniffed at the points of puncture. It didn't seem like it was going to get infected but it could use a thorough cleaning. As he ran his tongue across the smooth and cold scales some more loose pieces came off to show that the scales were like a second skin that housed the more vulnerable ice blue skin underneath.

With the foot now cleaned with heated saliva, Natsu stepped back as Gray rolled back onto all fours and started to languidly stretch his ice scale-covered body. The wings stretched upward all fanned out and as the now soft moonlight passed through them they shined the colors of the rainbow.

Intrigued Natsu came up to look at the beautifully filtered light. But as he inspected the wings the increase of that sweet smell Gray produced. Natsu moved to be behind Gray as the long tail slowly moved up to reveal a glistening pucker with a sweet-smelling clear syrup leaking out.

With no thought, Natsu just shoved his face between Gray's legs to sniff the syrup. Being this close it smelled like vanilla bean ice cream mixed with mint. Yes, this was Gray's purest scent yet and it cemented itself into Natsu's brain.

As he was sniffing his tongue lolled out and slowly started to lick and taste Gray's slick. It was sweet and cool on his tongue. Slowly the long tail curled around Natsu's stomach and lifted his body so that he mounted Gray.

From this angle, Natsu saw that scales ran down Gray's back along his spine. The color of the skin underneath seemed to be a darker blue than the rest of his body. Still having his human brain working Natsu started to lift his hand wanting to prep Gray but the dragon was not having that, in the dragon's mind it was wondering why its mate was letting it go.

With a gruff puff of air Gray used his tail to pull Natsu higher up his back so that Natsu would be laying his full front on top of him. Natsu was surprised when he felt just the flat of his body along Gray's hindquarters. But the sub under him coiled his tail around his body more. The sharp tip was scarily close to where his pride would have been and started to rub.

The cool appendage was nice and made Natsu start to purr. As the tail rubbed it stopped when it found what it was looking for. A small slit that the sharp tip slid into and started to open it up. The coolness shocked Natsu and made a large thick member slid out.

With it out Gray lifted Natsu to position him to ready to penetrate his body. That's when the thought of just ravishing this beautiful creature that was now presenting itself to him. His brain just short-circuited as he pushed his member into the cold core of the dragon under him.

The beauty under him seemed to be enjoying that he wasn't being denied anymore. Natsu just pushed and pulled himself out of the slick hole he was thrusting into.

The dragon of ice was purring at the hot flesh rod ramming into his cold burning body. With the dominant now no longer needing any prompting in what to do Gray unwrapped his tail and lifted it to the sky. With it lifted it flicked and the sharp spines showed themselves.

That was quite terrifying to Natsu. Just looking at it this close he could see that the tail was a slight bit longer than Gray's body. But as the tail was slowly lowering a warning growl came from below.

"Go faster!"

The threat of death made Natsu burn it fear but also excitement. The creature wanted to be pleasured and will take what they want. And with centuries of neglect and abuse to the type, they needed to weed out the ones that just wanted them for nothing but cannon fodder.

Natsu thrust faster and harder into Gray. Gray just purred at the male working to please him. It was cold and hot at the same time as the male thrust into his body. But even as his brain was getting fogged by pleasure and arousal charged pheromones filling his nose something was off.

'Why does he not smell as strong as he should? Why did he need so much prompting to get started? And why in all of oblivion is my breeding channel not open?'

But all his thoughts were halted to just focus on the pleasure he was granted when Natsu hit his prostate. With Natsu finding that pleasure button in his body Gray pushed back into Natsu's thrusts. Stretching his body to bow lower and his talons to start sliding and digging into the dirt under him, leaving gashes.

Natsu just smirked at the dragon under him coming undone and singing a song that only he would hear come from that mouth. The closer they got to climax the more Gray seemed to move around. The tail was twitching in the air and the spines slowly retracting back to lie flat.

But what was beautiful was the twitching wings and the rainbow light shining in them. Natsu didn't even remember he had the same features as his tail curled up around the hurt leg and tried to pull Gray toward him faster.

Then after what felt like an instant the icy beauty reared back his head and roared to the cave they shared. The roar made Natsu rear back as well and flare his large wings and emptied out all he could into the ice dragon as he rushed forward and bite into his neck.

They both dropped after that. Natsu on top of Gray his teeth still stuck in the scale covered flesh. Slowly as they both cooled off their dragon features slowly went back into their skin and sanity returned. Gray looked back at Natsu and smiled.

"Thank you. Can't wait for your rut in the summer. Then after that when we're synced."

Natsu smiled his all teeth smiled and cuddled the cold but slowly warming up body beside him. With no more energy they both fell asleep.


End file.
